Dark Secrets
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: ¿y si el kyubi se rompiera el sello?¿Y si Minato dejo algunos secretos?¿Que pasaria si la gente en la que confias te traiciona?¿Y si Naruto tuviera un hermano?,Podrian salvar a Konoha ellos solos ¿verdad?DeiSaku,NaruHina CAPI 17!UP!
1. ¿Quien soy yo?

Los secretos perdidos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen y pertenecen a su repectivo creador.

_-Personaje pensando-_

-personaje hablando-

**Este es mi primer ****fic**** en esta sección espero les agrade. Tengan un poco de piedad sobre mi ****n.nU**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Secretos…

No son mas que ideas conspirantes…

Los secretos son llamados así porque su naturaleza es permanecer como tales: guardados recelosamente de cualquier curioso.

Revelar un secreto puede traer consecuencias, y, para bien o para mal, siempre afectaran a alguien más…

-_consecuencias…-_pensó el joven rubio atado a cadenas que mantenían cautivos sus brazos en aquella solitaria, húmeda y fría prisión. Se burlo de si mismo.

¡Que cruel destino! El, un akatsuki reconocido por raptar al kazekage Gaara, el quien había sido conocido y temido, quien había pasado a destruir civilizaciones enteras, estaba ahora condenado a morir al siguiente amanecer.

Cortesía de la quinta hokage…

Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, entre ellas: Sakura. Seguramente ella estaría en estos momentos rogándole a Tsunade que le concediera piedad a el y le perdonara la vida…

¡Que idiotez!

Primero que nada, el era un criminal de rango S y segundo, Tsunade ni siquiera escucharía a Sakura, y, aunque lo hiciera¿Qué seria lo mejor que haría? Las leyes son claras y especifican claramente matar a un akatsuki si lo ves. El único destino esperado para el era morir y , si tenia suerte, seria lo mas rápido e indolora posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿¡EN QUE PENSABAS, SAKURA!?- Tsunade golpeo con violencia el escritorio delante de ella, por lo cual, su alumna ni siquiera se inmuto. La hokage tenia una mirada de furia sobre la pelirosa frente a ella. La sangre le hervía en las venas, debido a las palabras escuchadas anteriormente ¿¡concederle piedad¿¡A un akatsuki¡Debía ser broma¡¡¡Tenia que ser broma!!!

Sakura no se dignaba ni siquiera a levantar la mirada, la cual estaba bañada en lágrimas. Al fin, después de un incomodo y cruel silencio, Tsunade hablo.

-el prisionero…ese akatsuki…es una clase de novio tuyo…¿verdad?-

La pelirosa no contesto. Solo la miro con una mezcla de angustia y confusión. La rubia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. -¡¿VERDAD?!-

-¿es necesario responder…?- pregunto sarcásticamente Sakura. Tsunade no encontraba palabras para responder; cerro los ojos con furia.

-¡esto podría costarte la vida, Sakura¡Podría condenarte a muerte ahora mismo por traición a tu aldea¿¡en que pensabas!?-

-¡por favor, sensei!- grito al fin desesperada, estallando en llanto -¡se lo ruego¡¡SE LO RUEGO!!-

Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a salir de la oficina. Se detuvo cuando tuvo a Sakura de espaldas a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, pregunto algo que después deseo nunca haber sabido…

-es…de el… ¿verdad?-

Saura no consiguió responder a la pregunta…¿Cómo pudo Tsunade saberlo?

La rubia tomo el silencio como un "si" y se dispuso a irse a la cama. Sakura se quedo allí, llorando sus penas.

o-o-o-o

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un gran árbol mirando alrededor, pensando, buscando respuestas inexistentes en su mente, cuando una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡Naruto-san!- lo llamo desde abajo un pelirrojo cubierto por una capucha, muy conocido por el.

-¡Sasori-sama!- naruto se dispuso a bajar de aquel enorme árbol para encontrarse con el marionetista. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso para un akatsuki andar por aquí, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.-

-¿Dónde esta Deidara?- pregunto secamente el ojimiel. El rubio ensombreció su mirada al oír ese nombre.

-la vieja Tsunade le tendió una emboscada…- Sasori se sorprendió ante la respuesta. –lo van a ejecutar mañana a las 7:00 am…- naruto miro hacia el suelo, cuando un firme puñetazo lo mando directo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Sasori?!- pregunto desde el suelo

-¿¡que que me pasa?!- pregunto furioso -¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA DEJAR IR A DEIDARA SOLO!!!- agarro a naruto de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo, ahora en la nariz, por lo cual un hilo de sangre comenzó a manchar la ropa del rubio. -¡¡¡PERO FUE GRAN IDEA LA TUYA CONFIAR EN TU AMIGA LA HOKAGE!!!-

-¡¡¡yo no hice nada!!!- grito Naruto. Sasori lo evento a un lado.

-¡naruto, confiamos en ti¡Creí que éramos amigos!- Naruto se levanto y se alejo de allí ¿Qué habría planeado Tsunade? En esos momentos Naruto la aborrecía con toda su alma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**capitulo**** I¿Quién soy yo?**

El día parecía prometedor, sin ninguna nube que tapara los brillantes rayos del astro rey. En esos momentos, un trio de personas regresaban a la aldea de konoha después de una agotadora misión en las afueras de la aldea. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Naruto había regresado a la aldea y muchos cambios habían pasado por sus vidas.

-¡al fin en casa!- exclamo feliz la pelirrosa, quien ahora era una jounin -¡me muero por tomar un baño!-

-espero que después de esta misión hayan aprendido algo bueno…- murmuro kakashi para sus adentros.

-claro que si, kakashi-sensei- contesto Sakura, quien había escuchado al enmascarado (n/a: quería decir eso xD) –Naruto debe alejarse de la hiedra venenosa-

-humm… que le parece ¿si vamos a comer ramen?-

-por supuesto, kakashi-sensei, me muero de hambre ¿te parece, Naruto-kun?

No hubo respuesta. Desde hacia varios días, Naruto se sumia en sus pensamientos tan profundamente que se perdia en su propio mundo. La voz de su compañera lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡hey, Naruto!-

-ah¿Qué dices, Sakura?- pregunto algo despistado el rubio.

-¿Qué si quieres comer ramen?-

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¡claro que si!- grito feliz el shinobi del mismo rango que su compañera (n/a: no podía dejarlo de genin -.-U se veria muy pero MUY jodido)

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la hokage, esta observaba la aldea desde la ventana. A pesar de que había habido bastantes ataques, la aldea seguía igual de pacifica o, quizás un poco mas, de lo que era antes. Sin embargo, siempre están aquellos detalles que le preocupaban, detalles que podían convertirse en enormes amenazas. Pero ¿si eran solo detalles…cual es el motivo para que los ANBU tuvieran tantas reuniones con la hokage¿Qué sucedía realmente en Konoha?

Alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-adelante-

-buenos días, Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo esta?- saludo Shizune con su alegría acostumbrada. Tsunade le sonrio.

-muy bien, Shizune- contesto el saludo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se sentaba en su escritorio -¿hay nuevas noticias?-

-no por ahora…- contesto la joven algo pensativa, entonces se le ilumino el rostro -¡ah, si¡kakashi, Naruto y Sakura han regresado con éxito de su misión!-

-excelentes noticias, Shizune!- contesto Tsunade. Shizune realizo la clásica reverancia y se retiro. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de la hokage despareció.

-_ninguna noticia nueva…entonces nadie lo sabe aun…eso es bueno, no quiero saber que pasaría si alguien se llegara a enterar…-_

En otra parte de la aldea, tres personas comían alegremente un tazón de ramen…o al menos dos de ellas.

A diferencia de otros días, Naruto no había tocado siquiera su tazón de ramen ¡se encontraba intacto! Algo que extraño tanto a Kakashi como al dueño del restaurante, quien acostumbraba ver a Naruto devorar con apetito feroz su ración de comida mas de una vez al día.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- pregunto al fin el jounin, haciendo que el rubio saliera de su mente. –no has comido nada desde que llegamos ¿acaso ya no te gusta el ramen?-

-no es eso, Kakashi-sensei- respondió el ojiazul –es que… últimamente he estado pensando en quienes son mis verdaderos padres…-

No era la primera vez que Naruto pensaba o preguntaba eso, pero ya no era un niño, ya tenía la edad suficiente para saberlo. Kakashi se sorprendió al oir esto.

-además me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué permitieron que Yondaime sellara en mi al kyubi¿Acaso no era bienvenido en esa familia?-

Kakashi guardo silencio un momento y pensó muy bien las palabras que diría.

-creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad…-

En la cueva de akatsuki, también había otro rubio, quien estaba en el mismo estado que Naruto: despistado, desconectado de la realidad, soñando despierto. Cosas que exasperaban a su compañero de por si algo histérico.

-¡Deidara deja de bobear!- lo regaño el pelirrojo, mientras componía una de sus marionetas. El rubio seguia dándole vueltas al pegamento en la olla, sin siquiera observarlo. -¡presta atención a lo que haces!

Deidara simplemente no estaba allí…

-¡Deidara!-

No había nadie en casa… (n/a: jajajaa xD)

-¿cariñito?- lo llamo Sasori en tono de burla, ya que Deidara tenia mas cara de enamorado que de despistado -¡¡¡OYE BAKA REACCIONA!!!-

El rubio reacciono como si lo acabaran de despertar.

-¿me… me hablabas?- pregunto con cara de adormecido.

-olvídalo…ni siquiera me estas oyendo- se quejo Sasori, pero comenzó a burlarse divertido de su amigo – de seguro piensas en alguien y te tramas todo tu circo romántico mientras sientes su delicado perfume…-

En ese momento un "perfume" nada agradable llego a la nariz de Hidan, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS APESTA ASI!?-

-¡¡¡DEIDARA BAKA VIGILA ESO!!!- grito Sasori, histérico a su compañero, advirtiéndole sobre el pegamento que estaba derramándose de la olla.

-¡¡¡espera, lo sacare!!!- grito el rubio, pero apenas toco la olla sus dedos se pusieron al rojo vivo con el calor del metal -¡¡¡KUSO ME QUEME!!!-

-¡¡¡DOBE, NO ERES YO, NECESITAS GUANTES!!!- grito Sasori, quien tomo la olla con sus manos, sin sentir nada del calor de la olla y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Deidara que te pasa?!- pregunto Hidan

-nada nada!!- contesto Deidara. Hidan se dio la vuelta y se marcho de allí. Deidara se limpio las manos en un servilleta, mientras Sasori trataba inútilmente de despegar el pegamento del fondo del recipiente. –lo siento, amigo…pensaba en mis padres otra vez…-

-¿Por qué no vas por allá e investigas un poco sobre ellos?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un trozo de pegamento del fondo –además ¿dejaron que te secuestraran no?-

-pues si, pero…-el ojiazul se sentó con fastidio. No recordaba bien cuantas veces había tenido esa conversación con Sasori.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean tus padres?- pregunto Sasori (n/a: …)

-no…no lo se- mintió Deidara –_si lo supieras… quizás…quizás me __matarias__…-_

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban detrás de la academia ninja, en un cuarto lleno de pergaminos y papeles archivados. kakashi cerro la puerta del cuarto y volteo a ver a Naruto.

-jamas menciones este lugar ¿entiendes?-

-si…-

Dicho esto, el peligris oprimió un botón dentro de un libro y un pedazo del techo descendió, formando una escalera. Kakashi subió con cuidado, tratando de no tropezar, seguido de naruto. Al final de las escaleras, había una inmensa sala, iluminada por antorchas y llena de polvo y telarañas.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

-son los archivos de Konoha- respondió. El sensei camino hasta la parte de atrás de la sala, mientras Naruto observaba cada rincón de ese lugar ¿Quiénes eran sus padres¿Por qué Kakashi lo había llevado a ese lugar?

-Naruto- lo llamo Kakashi. El ojiazul volteo y vio a su sensei parado a un lado de el, con una carpeta de cuero desgastado en la mano. De ella saco una foto. –esta es una de las pocas fotos que tenemos del cuarto hokage…-

Naruto la sostuvo con cuidado y la observo. No pudo evitar notar cierto parecido entre ellos dos. -¿Por qué me muestra estas fotos, Kakashi-sensei?-

-ahora entenderas…- Kakashi saco otra foto de la carpeta –esta es una foto de su esposa…-

El jounin se la entrego a su alumno, quien la tomo algo temeroso. Las cosas se estaban tornando un poco raras…

-su nombre esta detrás…-

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la foto, donde se podía leer, a pesar del polvo y la humedad, el nombre de esa mujer…

_Uzumaki__Kushina__…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uju!!! Al fin el primer capi!!

Bueno ¿les gusto?

Sasori¿Por qué a mi¿porqueee?

Kozumy: porque si y cállate!!

Sasori: que desgracia la mia T.T

Kozumy: bueno dejen reviews!! espero les guste y dejen muuuuchos reviews!!! porque esto continuara!!! Muajajaja!!

Sasori: baka!

Kozumy: perro:P

Sasori: me refiero a baka en japones o sea tonta!!

Kozumy: pss yo me refiero a perro en español por… por… por perro! xD

Sasori: te odio

Kozumy: eso debe hacerme sentir mal? o.ò

Sasori: te…te odio TTTT

Kozumy: bueno dejemos a la baka de un lado xD bueno adiosito dejen reviews!!


	2. Ataque Imprevisto

**Jojojo**** no soporte las ganas de actualizar ****asi**** que ****aki**** me tienen**

**Grax**** x todos sus ****reviews**

**Realmente no ****sabia**** que pensar sobre como ****tomarian**** el ****fic****, pero me dio mucho gusto ver los ****reviews**

**Jojo**** bueno ahí les dejo el segundo capi**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

**Capitulo 2: **

Naruto se quedo paralizado al leer el nombre de aquella mujer. Miles de preguntas resonaban en su mente…¿Por qué nunca le habían dicho¿Por qué Yondaime sello al kyubi en el¿¡Como pudo su propio padre hacer algo así!?

-ahora comprendes la situación…- dijo al fin, el sensei.

Kakashi se había preparado muchas veces para esa ocasión, sin embargo, en estos momentos no sabia que decir. Temía acerca de la reacción de Naruto.

-¿alguien…-especulo al fin el rubio -…alguien más sabe de esto?-

-no, Naruto. Nadie mas en la aldea lo sabe, ni siquiera la misma godaime.-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Kakashi se quedo helado con la pregunta. Jamás había pensado que contestar, mas bien como contestar…

Flash Back

En la oficina de Yondaime el silencio reinaba completamente. El hokage miraba la aldea. A pesar de que todo estaba en perfecta armonía, no pudo evitar mostrar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. No era justo… La vida era asi… pero el se negaba a aceptar esa realidad…

En ese momento, alguien entre en la habitación, haciendo a Minato voltear la mirada.

-¿me llamo, Minato-sensei?- pregunto un Kakashi con unos años menos.

-¡ah, Kakashi!- lo saludo alegremente, como era costumbre, sin embargo la sonrisa no llego a su mirada -¿Cómo estuvo tu misión¿emocionante?-

-algo asi- contesto entonces el ANBU con su clásico tono – la verdad solo estoy algo cansado…-

-supongo…-rio un poco el rubio. El peligris lo miro con algo de incomodidad.

-Sensei, no es necesario que finja estar feliz…-dijo Kakashi con algo de preocupación. Minato desvió la mirada y se sentó resignado en su escritorio.

Kakashi pudo observar una foto, que alguna vez estuvo mirando al Yondaime hokage, recordándole lo que era importante para el, en eso momentos se encontraba tirado en el medio del escritorio, con la cara de la foto escondida por la mesa de madera.

-no es bueno esconder su tristeza, sobre todo después de lo que paso con…-

-no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos…- exclamo cortante el ojiazul, impidiendo a Kakashi terminar su frase.

-disculpe…no debí mencionarlo…-se disculpo el ANBU

-todo fue culpa mia…-musito Minato bajando la mirada.

Lo sabia…

Todo era su culpa…

De una forma u otra el culpable era el…

-era un buen chico…-menciono su alumno, recordando todas las cosas que le habían contado de ese chico. Siempre alegre, creativo, alegre, bromista e inteligente… por desgracia no había tenido la suerte de conocerlo…

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?- se preguntaba a si mismo el rubio, apretando sus puños hasta el punto de hacerse daño a si mismo.

Kakashi solo observaba. Nunca había visto a su sensei en ese estado, pareciera como si el mundo se derrumbara ante el. El ANBU se lamento por no haber estado presente todo ese tiempo, quizás el hubiera podido ayudar en algo…

-ese pequeño hubiera sido un gran shinobi, solo que no tubo la oportunidad…- dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

Minato guardo silencio un momento…

-me gustaría…-dijo al fin Yondaime- me gustaría que Naruto fuera reconocido como un héroe…-

-¿naruto?- pregunto confundido Kakashi - ¿Quién es Naruto?-

-kushina y yo discutimos anoche el nombre del bebe en espera…- sonrió el ojiazul. El peligris pudo notar como el rostro del hokage se iluminaba poco a poco- Y al final nos decidimos por Uzumaki Naruto-

-suena simpático…- rio un poco el muchacho -¿acaso no es ese un nombre de uno de los personajes de Jiraya-sama?-

-si…jejeje…-Minato se sonrojo un poco - pero me agrado tanto ese personaje que termino por gustarme mucho su nombre…-

Kakashi entrecerró un poco los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su sensei no perdia su sentido del humor.

-kakashi…- lo llamo Yondaime- Si algo llegara a sucederme o incluso si no estoy disponible… Me agradaría mucho que fueras el sensei de Naruto…-

-eso…eso seria un placer…-

Fin del flash back

-el quería…- constesto al fin Kakashi- que tu fueras un héroe.

Naruto guardo silencio. Kakashi comprendía el estado de su alumno, entonces saso una foto donde se encontraban Kushina embarazada de Naruto y Minato, pero había algo rro, en la esquina inferior dercha, parecía que Minato abrazaba a alguien bajito, pero estaba recorcotada, como si alguien faltara en la foto.

-toma, Naurto- se la dio Kakashi. El rubio la miro extrañado -¿pasa algo?-

-kakashi-sensei…esta rota…-

-no, asi es la foto originalmente…-

Naruto estaba por marcharse, pero Kakashi interrumpió.

-naruto, nadie debe saber de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo…-

o-o-o-o-o

en las afueras de konoha, un grupo de jounins vigilaba atentamente cualquier sonido o amenaza que pudiera poner en peligro a la aldea.

-dos…cuatro…seis…-contaba el rubio desde lo alto, montado en un pájaro de arcilla. Pareciera que apenas notaba los movimientos rapidos y repentinos de su creación, parado encima del lomo de esta con toda tranquilidad, mientras contaba a los guardias de las afueras de konoha. –son 16 guardias, Sasori-danna ¿¡Sasori!?-

El rubio reia divertido al ver la escena. Sasori estaba aferrado de la arcilla con fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos haces Sasori?- pregunto burlon

-¡callate Deidara!- se defendió

-jajaja espera a que le diga a todos que es "gran" Sasori-danna le teme a las alturas!!-

-¡si tuviera estomago te vomitaria¡Rayos, por eso odio volar!- contesto el ojimiel -¡y ya cállate, nos descubrirán!-

-ok, ok- contesto el ojiazul, tratando inútilmente de calmar su risa- sigamos con el plan-

Un joven jounin que se encontraba cerca, pudo observar el enorme ave de arcilla, pero no por mucho, ya que una de las pequeñas arañas de arcilla explotaron en su cara.

-el arte es una explocion, hum…- rio Deidara al mencionar su frase.

-ya dejate de eso, Deidara…- refunfuño su compañero, iniciando una inútil discusión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina de la godaime, la rubia acomodaba algunos papeles, cuando un temblor invadió la aldea. -¡¿Qué rayos…?!-

Se levanto rápidamente y volteo a la ventana. Una inmensa nube de humo brotaba del norte de Konoha, de repente, alguien entro corriendo a su oficina.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grito Shikamaru -¡akatuski, nos ataca!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡acaban de asesinar a los jounins guardias!- alerto Shikamaru. Tsunade no daba crédito a lo que decía el chico -¡al parecer son Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara!-

Tsunade se paralizo al oir ese nombre -_¿__deidara-kun__?-_ penso para sus adentros. Tenia que solucionar todo rápido, antes de que alguien sospechara acerca de ese rubio. Habían pasado muchos años, pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

Para toda la aldea…

Deidara había muerto…

Hace 19 años…

o-o-o-o-o-o

**chale****!! Se pone ****interesanton****Jojoo**

**actualizare**** (por obra divina) quizás el próximo sábado**

**el**** miércoles entregan las calificaciones!!**

**Mieeedooo**

**Bueno son las 12:30 am**

**I tengo sueño ****asi**** que respondo ****reviews**** el próximo capi**

**Gomen****gomen****n.n**

**Bueno les ****agradesco**** muchísimo sus ****reviews**

**Entonces ya me ****voi**

**sayonara**


	3. Reescribiendo Memorias

**Wuaaaaa holaz kerido publicooo!**

**De nuevo aki me tienen xD**

**Sorry por no actualizar xD**

**Andaba ocupada**

**Por cierto **

**GOMEN NASAI!**

**Super error!**

**En el anterior capi deben ser 14 años no 19 sorry**

**Golpéenme**

**(me cae una lluvia de frutas, vegetales, calzones, (agregar aquí objeto), zapatos podridos)**

**Bueno ahora al fic**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 3: Reescribiendo Memorias**

-¡naruto, detente!- gritaba la kunoichi, sin embargo perdió de vista a su amigo cerca de la salida de Konoha, desesperada salió fuera de la aldea, cuando una voz la llamo desde lo alto.

-¡eres muy tenaz para ser una simple chiquilla!- le grito burlon, cierto rubio.

-¡asi, pues tu no eres muy valiente que se diga!- le respondió algo molesta. El chico rio un poco y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, seguido por la pelirrosa.

El rubio se mantuvo frio ante la chica. Su faz era cruel, despiadada, parecía determinado a que iba a acabar con ella en ese mismo instante; pero un dejo de confucion en su mirada era algo que no podía ocultar. No sabia como iba a dar el primer movimiento, no estaba seguro de si ella lo recordaba.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, cierta pelirrosa se encontraba en el mismo dilema.

-_quizas el…ya no me recuerde…-_pensaba

Había allí algo que ninguno de los dos podía negar…

**Flash Back**

En medio del bosque negro, cierta ojiverde se encontraba arrodillada en medio del suelo. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y estaba llena de rasguños y heridas. Había padado ya un año desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraya, y la pelirrosa había estado entrenando muy duro para hacer el examen Chunnin, el cual realizaba ahora como equipo de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, sin embargo, les había perdido la pista desde hacia unas horas.

-rayos…-se decía a si misma.- estoy exausta…-

La luna brillaba en medio del cielo, dando un poco de luz a los ninjas. Pero la luna no estaba sola en el cielo, un pájaro gigante de arcilla también le brindaba compañía a la reina de la noche. Cierto rubio volaba sobre aquel bosque, mirando melancólicamente a su alrededor. Habían pasado apenas 6 meses desde que lo habían obligado a entrar a Akatsuki. Parecía disfrutar plenamente de toda la brisa, pero cierto pelirrojo tras de el no pensaba lo mismo.

-Sasori-danna…- pregunto Deidara, volteando a ver al pelirrojo, quien estaba disimulando que estaba aferrado con fuerza, a tal grado de arrancarle los pedazos de arcilla al ave.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿acaso… nunca te has sentido preso o mal por estar en Akatsuki?-

-no…- respondió –yo no tengo sentimientos…-

-¡eso es imposible!- le recrimino el rubio- ¡todos tenemos sentimientos! Además, si no tuvieras sentimientos, no podrías asustarte o molestarte…-

-¡ya cállate!-

-entonces… nadie puede sentir nada por ti…- Deidara reia en voz baja.

-¡eso es una estupidez!- le grito el pelirrojo -¡los humanos son tontos¡todos tienen sentimientos!-

El ave descendió bruscamente, provocando que el pelirrojo se abrazara de la cola de la creación del rubio. Al llegar a tierra, el ojiazul salto del ave y miro con cara de reto a su danna.

-compruebalo…-

-¿Cómo que lo compruebe?- pregunto algo confundido

-si todos tienen sentimientos…¡salva a esa chica de morir en la caída!- le grito el rubio, señalando a una gennin que luchaba por no caer desde un árbol altísimo.

-¡hecho!- respondió Sasori y se lanzo a salvar a la victima. Deidara rio un poco, le gustaba fastidiar al ojimiel asi, sabia que nunca rechazaba un reto y era muy impetuoso.

Sobre aquel árbol, cierta rubia estropeada y herida, luchaba por su vida, agarrándose de una rama rota, mientras un chico abajo le lanzaba kunais con tal de matarla.

-¡vamos linda!- gritaba pervertidamente el tipo desde abajo, mientras lanzaba una shuriken, que la rubia esquivaba con mucho trabajo. -¡baja para mostrarte algo!-

_-¡me estoy resbando!..._-gritaba en su mente Ino, mientras se sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban -_¡si me suelto moriré!...¡Y NO QUIERO MORIR!-_ estaba desesperada, sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

El hombre abajo reia maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un kunai, el cual se inserto en la pierna derecha de la ojiazul. La chica se retorció de dolor y sin poder resistir, se resbalo. Un grito surgió de su boca y apretó los ojos con fuerzas.

No oyo nada…

No sintió nada…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos ambar la miraban, al parecer pertenecían a quien la tenia cargada en brazos.

-¿Qué... que paso?- pregunto algo confundida y sonrojada (n/a: aprovecha Ino! xD)

-te salve…- respondió el pelirrojo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, Muñequita?-(n/a: aaa Sasori de koketo xD)

-Ino…- respondió algo perdida.

-Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori…- respondió el marionetista…sonriendo.

-Sa…so… …ri…- dijo antes de perder el conocimiento. El pelirrojo la miro algo confundido. Se sentía extraño de tenerla tan cerca…¿acaso…?

NO!

No podía pasar eso!

Además de que el NO tenia sentimientos, esa chica era aun casi una niña¡No quería se mirado como un promiscuo! Asi que busco con la mirada un lugar donde pudiera depositarla, encontrando asi una cueva. Camino hacia alla y entro. 

-_que sucio lugar…-_penso para sus adentros

Asi, la recostó en el suelo y la dejo allí, incluso se sintió culpable de dajarla sola y tan desprotegida, pero no podía hacer nada, a donde el iba ella no podía ir.

o-o-o

Mientras tanto, Deidara se alejaba del ave de arcilla, tratando de escapar. Pero algo llamo su atención, era un chica… (n/a: mmm todos se encuentran chicas…. Ke se me hace…)

Una pelirrosa, quien lloraba amargamente en medio de un claro del bosque. El rubio se acerco un poco para averiguar de que se trataba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a esa niña?-Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco, con algo de preocupación. Al parecer la chica noto la presencia de alguien mas y volteo a ver, el chico la observo detenidamente, sus ojos verdes opacados por las lagrimas, su cabello rosa.

-Estás bien, hum?- le pregunto preocupado 

-no…no pasa nada…-

El chico instintivamente se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos y , sorpresivamente, ella le correspondió. Ni el ni ella sabían que hacían, pero los dos se sentían confortados en ese momento. Deidara la abrazo mas fuerte, tratando de empregnarse con su suave olor a cereza. (n/a: Deidara y Sasori son asaltacunas! Dei-19 años, Saso-29 años, Saku-14 años Ino- 14 años)

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto el rubio.

-si…un poco…- respondió ella, aun sin soltarlo.

De pronto, el ojiazul escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡deidara!- oia a lo lejos al pelirrojo llamándole. El chico la solto y comenzó a correr lejos.

-¡espera!- grito ella, provocando que el rubio volteara-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¡Deidara!- respondió corriendo -¿y el tuyo?-

-¡Sakura!- grito, teniendo la mirada fija en el chico que se alejaba. –_deidara-kun…-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_dudo que recuerde todo eso…-_penso el rubio. Había pasado una hora desde su encuentro, y ahora estaban bosque adentro, mientras ella lo perseguía por tierra, el iba en su creación en el cielo.

La chica recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido, por esa razón, no había sido capaz de lanzar ningún ataque. Sakura no tenia ni la menor idea de que el recordara algo de lo sucedido. Pero fue entonces cuando una flecha derribo al jinete del enorme pájaro de arcilla, haciendo que cayera.

-¡DEIDARA-KUN!-

-o-o-o-o-o

En medio de Konoha, cierta rubia corria junto con su equipo hacia donde había sido la explocion.

-¡apresurate, Ino!- le grito el regordete a la ojiazul

-¡ya voy, espérenme!- grito. Sin embargo, al pasar la salida de Konoha, algo la jalo hacia un lado. La chica intento gritar y forcejeo para soltarse, pero su "secuestrador" encapuchado xD tenia mas fuerza que ella. Asi, la arrastraron hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

-¡sueltame!- articulo por fin la chica, su captor la solto de golpe. La chica se alejo de golpe y corrió hacia su captor con un kunai en la mano, pero fue detenida por una mano firme, haciendo que su rostro quedara a pocos centimetros del de su captor.

-¿No me recuerdas…- pregunto el marionetista, quitándose la capucha y descubriendo su rostro-…Muñequita?-

La chica se congelo en ese instante y, abriendo su mano en un movimiento, dejo caer el kunai.

-¿Quién eres!- lo regaño ella, recibiendo una mirada picara por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡vamos se que lo recuerdas!-se burlo de la inocencia de ella.

-¡no…no se de que hablas!- le grito ella, aunque sabia exactamente de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba. Aun sin moverse de cómo estaban, la chica intento soltarse, inútilmente.

-¡déjame te lo recuerdo!- dijo rápidamente el marionetista y la planto un beso en los labios a la rubia, lo cual la enfureció. 

-¡Arg!- gruño la chica.

La rubia tomo rápidamente un kunai con la otra mano y se volteo para atacarlo del otro lado; el rubio previo este movimiento e hizo lo mismo que ella. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo de frente, el detuvo la mano de la chica, quedando a muy poca distancia…de nuevo.

-¿Aun no lo recuerdas, he?- le dijo sonriendo y de nuevo, beso a la chica rápidamente. El ojimiel miraba divertido la escena. La chica sonrojada tratando de evitar las burlas de el, sin duda era igual a hace unos años.

-¡Hentai!- le grito ella, algo sonrojada, pero igual de molesta…o un poco menos. De nuevo ella se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo, con un kunai en la mano izquierda, pero de nuevo el la detuvo muy cerca.

-¿Hentai?- pregunto sin aumentar la distancia entre ellos –si lo soy ¿y que?- se mofo y volvió a plantarle otro beso. Ella retrocedió y choco contra un árbol detrás de ella, entonces Sasori corrió hacia ella y la atrapo entre el árbol y sus brazos. La chica lo miraba confundida. 

Jamás había imaginado ese comportamiento por parte de un Akatsuki, y mucho menos viniendo de el. Solo esperaba otra burla o comentario ofensivo por parte de el de nuevo.

-¿Ya me recuerdas, Muñequita?- pregunto con su típico tono. La chica observaba fijamente esos orbes ambar que tenia tan cerca.

-S-si…- respondió algo nerviosa -e-eres un Akat-Akatsuki…Sa-Sasori no da-danna…-

-Tu eres Ino…- respondió el un poco sensibilizando su voz. -¿te rindes?-

-No estoy indefensa del todo…- respondió con algo de timidez-Aun puedo gritar…-

-Eso seria un problema ¿no?- El se acerco furtivamente y beso a la chica, pero esta vez, ella le correspondía. (n/a: A MATARLA!)

Fue en eso en que un grito conocido por el pelirrojo provoco que el momento se perdiera.

-¡Oye, Pinocho!- le grito alguien escondido entre los arbustos, haciendo que el ojimiel se enfureciera -¡apresurate!-

El chico salió corriendo de allí sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a Ino completamente confundida, y como no estarlo ¡Había besado a un akatsuki!

-¡Adios, Muñequita!- se despidió el pelirrojo desde lo lejos.

o-o-o-o-o

En la cueva de Akatsuki, una sombra se movia rápidamente en la oscuridad. Pronto, una persona entro a la cueva y se coloco frente a la persona en la oscuridad. Este lo miro con algo de maldad.

-¿tienes lo que te pedi?- pregunto la persona desde las sombras. A lo cual el que estaba frente de el solo asintió y le entrego un sombre. La persona oculta lo despato y comenzó a leerlo, su mirada ensombreció por la furia y la imprecion al llegar al final de la hoja.

-¿a caso esto es verdad?- pregunto algo enfadado. 

-no solo eso, si no que tengo la sospecha de que es alguien de nosotros…-

El líder de la organización apretó el sobre, y lo aventó a un lado.

-no podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien se entere….- la persona encapuchada asintió. El líder estaba algo nervioso, no sabían ni quien era en realidad, ni que poderes escondia, pero si eran las cosas asi, todos en Akatsuki corrian un gran peligro. 

–investiga a fondo ¡no me importa si matas a alguien!- le gruño el jefe de akatsuki-¡Solo dime quienes son sus hijos!-

-si, señor…- asintió la persona y se retiro. El líder se marcho enfurecido de allí, dejando encima de una mesa el sobre, en el cual se podía leer un nombre…

"Namikaze Minato"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

bueno soy muy mala buajajaja lo cortare hasta allí!

xD jajaja asi que si quieren que continue dejen reviews! muajajajajaj xD

y bueno, Sasori dice que tiene hambre y vértigo jajaja le teme a las alturas XD

pero bueno xD bye cuídense! Y dejen reviews!


	4. De Sueño Ligero

**Hola humanidad!!**

**Pss aka de nuevo xD**

**Bueno no hablare mucho esta vez xD**

**Así que vamos al fanficmovil!!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 4: De sueño ligero**

El rubio cayó directo al suelo, sangrando de la herida provocada hacia unos segundos. Intento incorporarse, mientras el dolor le carcomía el cuerpo. La pelirrosa corrió hacia el, algo preocupada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-¡son ninjas mercenarios!- grito el ojiazul y, con pesar y torpeza, se levanto. –Nos mataran…-

-podemos contra ellos- le recrimino Sakura. -¡Tú no puedes luchar con esa herida y yo no soy muy buena con el taijutsu!-

-¡¿Unir fuerzas contigo?!- refunfuño el rubio – ¡Ni loco!-

-¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?- 

Los ninjas se acercaron a ellos, mientras los rodeaban. Uno de entre ellos avanzo hacia los dos de en medio.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- le decía burlo el jefe de los mercenarios -¡miren nada mas! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una kunoichi y un shinobi malherido…-

-¡al grano!- les grito un enfurecido Deidara, mientras sostenía su herida con la mano izquierda -¿Qué quieren aquí?-

-mmm pues solo veníamos por el dinero…- el jefe miraba con perversión a la pelirrosa, cosa que ponía a Sakura algo inquieta, algo que Deidara noto. –Pero… también nos la llevaremos a ella…- afirmo el jefe señalando a Sakura. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello!- le grito furioso el ojiazul, haciendo que la pelirrosa se impresionara y un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas, ¿acaso Deidara la estaba protegiendo? (n/a: aaa mi vido Dei anda celosito!! XD)

-¡Miren nada mas! ¡Un par de enamorados!- se mofo el jefe, haciendo que los demás mercenarios se unieran a la burla. –al menos tendrán el placer de morir juntos ¡ataquen!-

Los mercenarios se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Deidara evadía veloz los movimientos de los atacantes, sin embargo, una katana lo alcanzo por la espalda, incrustándosela en el costado izquierdo; haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito de dolor y, volteando rápidamente le exploto una araña en la cara al que había provocado tal cosa.

Sakura se esforzaba para librarse de los mercenarios, dándoles algunos golpes fuertes, provocando que cayeran inconsientes por la fuerza sobrenatural de la kunoichi. A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de ambos, se estaban debilitando cada vez; aunque Sakura no había notado la gran cantidad de sangra que había perdido el ojiazul.

El líder de los bandidos se abalanzo sobre la pelirrosa, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse o esquivarlo. El líder corria a gran velocidad, con dos katanas desenfundadas. El chico rubio sonrió acerca de la reacción de estos y, silbando, la enorme ave de arcilla descendió enfrente de ellos. Rápidamente, el rubio abrazo a Sakura (n/a: aprovecha Sakura! XD) e hizo un sello, al momento que gritaba:

-¡KATSU!-

La explosión se espundio, dejando un rastro blanco por toda la zona, al parecer habían desaparecido todos los arboles en un diámetro de al menos 5 km a la redonda.

-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina de la godaime, un grupo de ANBUs estaba en medio de una reunión. La hokage parecía desamparada y preocupada. Las cosas empeoraban.

-las cosas van mal… y para mejorar debemos informar sobre el avance…- dijo uno de los allí presentes.

-¡cállate!- lo silencio la Hokage -¡Nadie, Absolutamente nadie, debe saber de mi enfermedad!-

-¡pero las cosas van de mal en peor!- grito un ANBU con mascara de pájaro -¡Debemos buscar al hijo mayor de Minato antes de que el cáncer avance mas y mas!-

-¡No!- volvió a gritar ella, ahora mas enfadada- ¡Me niego a que ese asesino sea Hokage! ¡Me niego!-

-¡pero debe ser así!- la regaño otro con mascara de gato -¡además el puede salvar a la aldea! ¡Godaime, su nivel de chakra ha bajado demasiado, usted no esta en condiciones de dirigir una aldea!-

-¡al único a quien le confiaría la aldea de Konoha es a Kakashi!- grito ella azotando sus manos en su escritorio. -¡y esta en coma en el hospital!-

-¿Qué tal Uzumaki Naruto?-

-si, he oído que se ha vuelto un excelente ninja…-dijo una pelinegra.

-además, esta a punto de convertirse en ANBU…-menciono un castaño.

-¡Uzumaki no es una opción!- exclamo la rubia –el Kyubi que lleva dentro es una amenaza para todos…-

-entonces no queda mas opción…- musito un ANBU -¡debemos buscar al primogénito de Minato, el es elegido!-

-escúchenme bien…- la voz de la ojidorada se había vuelto algo macabra -…ese criminal no será Hokage…y me encargare de eso…¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATARLO YO MISMA!-

-o-o-o-o-o

¡La chica estaba en el borde de cometer suicidio, usted lo haría si estuviera atrapado con Sr. Deidara!

_-¡Dios lo Maldiga! Él es tan molesto. Bueno, que otra cosa podría ser a parte de eso. Estamos atrapados en medio de ninguna parte, con nada a excepción de árboles. __Grandioso.-_

-¿Hey Saku? Tierra a Saku… ¿Srita. Haruno?- él dijo. La pelirrosa solamente estaba parada allí, intentando difícilmente no escuchar lo que él decía. Pero era tan difícil tratar de ignorarlo. Al menos gracias a su transporte bajo tierra habían logrado sobrevivir a la explosión previa, de no ser por el rubio, en esos momentos estarían muertos o peor.

-¿Sí?- Murmuro ella.

-¿Saku?- la molesto de nuevo el Akatsuki. Al parecer le agradaba verla de mal humor.

-¿¡QUE!?- le grito, provocando que el rubio se impresionara un poco al encontrar tan mal genio en una chica.

-Hum, no importa...-

-¡ARG! ¿¡Que es!? ¡Dímelo ahora o te estrangularé que pierdas totalmente la conciencia!-

-Bueno, si necesitas saberlo, solamente _iba_ a decir que se estaba poniendo oscuro y necesitamos encontrar refugio. Dios, sólo cálmate querida.- dijo el algo ofendido por el comportamiento anterior.

La pelirrosa, enfurecida, lo empujo fuera del camino y empezó a buscar algún refugio. La pelirrosa camino por encima de un camino polvoriento; Deidara detrás de ella, mirando fijamente el cielo; ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

_-¿qué está haciendo? ¿No puede concentrarse por una sola vez?-_

¡¡BANK!!

La cabeza de ella golpeo una pared de ladrillos. El impacto se repitió a través de sus oídos. 

(n/a: jajaja BAKA jajaja)

-¡Auch!-

-jajajajaajajaja que vergüenza! Jajajaja- se burlaba el rubio entre dientes. Aun sostenía la herida hecha por la flecha.

-Cállate…- se quejo ella, pero señalo lo que acababa de golpear-oye, es una cabaña…-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- pregunto sarcástico el chico.

-Cállate. Podemos permanecer aquí para la noche. De todas formas, esta comenzando a llover-

-Su majestad real está durmiendo en una cabina abandonada, vieja y polvorienta. Qué fenómeno.- se mofo de nuevo

-Hey, es mejor que dormir afuera.- contesto ella, defendiéndose.

La chica camino sobre los escalones de madera y empujo la puerta. Observo dentro, no era tan malo. Era algo viejo, pero había una fogata, una mesa, una vela y una cama…¡rebobina!

-_¡¿solo una cama?!- _pensó para sus adentros el chico rubio.

-_grandioso…-_se dijo a si misma la chica con algo de resignación.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mejor. El rubio avanzo a la mesa cerca de la fogata y comenzó a pensar en el problema de la cama, mientras que Sakura inspeccionaba afuera, inspeccionando que tan limpio y polvoriento estaba todo.Él caminó hacia el estante que se encontraba encima de la fogata y soplo sobre ella todo el polvo y las telarañas.

-¡¡Ahhhh. Quítame todo esto de encima. Ahhhh!!- lloriqueo la chica mientras intentaba desesperada quitarse de encima todas esas cosas, mientras el rubio solo se reia.-¿¡Es que acaso solo te vas a sentar allí y reírte!? ¡Ayúdame!-

-Esta bien- Él se dio por vencido. _–al menos algo bueno saldrá de todo esto..-_

Él se acerco a ella y comenzó a quitarle todas esas porquerías que tenia la chica en el pelo. Ella dejo caer sus brazos, viendo el desamparo del chico. La ojiverde se había ruborizado al tener tan cerca al chico, cosa que Deidara noto y sonrió. 

_-Supongo que nunca había notado realmente que tan grande, fuerte y genial se ve. Wow... él está tan... Ewh, yuck ¡Es de Dei por el amor de dios del que estoy hablando. Él es un amigo, apenas un amigo… eso creo…- _pensó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. (N/a: esos pensamientos pervertidos de saku xD)

-Listo, todo se ha ido.- contesto el, sonriéndole.

-Muchas Gracias.- contesto ella, devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa. -bien, debemos comenzar con esta cabaña.-

O-o-o-o-o

Naruto corría a través del bosque, buscando a quien había causado tal explosión. De pronto, vio una luz que lo cegó. 

-¿¡que ra…!?- grito, cayendo al suelo, cegado por la luz. Por un momento, no recordó como había sucedido todo eso, ni porque estaba allí. Solo sintió un incontenible dolor punzante que le consumía el pecho, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

-…-intento gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No había nada a su alrededor, todo era blanco. Comenzó a desesperarse y a respirar con fuerza. Apretó los ojos deseando desaparecer de allí, pero cuando volvió a abrirlo, deseo jamás haber estado allí.

La aldea de Konoha ardiendo en llamas, el humo rojo saliendo por doquier, los gritos de la gente desesperada y aterrada, parecía una melodía infernal. El rubio, completamente confundido, camino un poco hacia donde se distinguía la luna, cuando un aura roja opaco el brillo de esta.

Luego fueron dos…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el maligno Kyubi. El enorme demonio rojo lo miro y lanzo un aullido lastimoso a la luna, algo que provoco que todos en ese lugar se taparan los oídos, tratando de evitar el terror y el pánico que enviaba cada sonido hecho por aquella monstruosidad.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!- gritaba confundido el ojiazul -¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

El terror corría por sus venas. Se había quedado paraliza al encontrarse frente a frente con aquel monstruo. Siempre supo que algún dia debía enfrentar a sus demonios, pero no de esa manera, ni tan repentinamente.

Naruto estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer, jamás se había imaginado en una situación así. Avanzo un poco mas, entonces vio Yondaime, parado encima de su invocación. El hokage le dirigió unos ojos piadosos.

-Naruto…-

El ojiazul abrió los ojos repentinamente, y se levanto de golpe, solo para ser detenido por cierto chico perro.

-¡Hey!- le dijo este, recostándolo de nuevo – ¡tranquilo chico!-

Naruto miro a ambos lados, al parecer se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundido el ojiazul. Kiba lo miro algo incomodo.

-intentaste…suicidarte…- contesto seriamente el castaño, viendo la incredulidad en su compañero.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun más confundido Naruto -¡No! ¡No intente suicidarme!-

-intentaste suicidarte…- afirmo Kiba- hiciste que uno de tus clones te atacara con el Rasengan, por suerte llegue a tiempo para detenerte… el resto es cosa de locos…-

-pero… ¡Kiba! ¡No intente suicidarme!- Naruto no entendía nada. No había tratado de suicidarse. Lo sabía. Como había pasado todo eso. Había algo que no encajaba. -¡yo estaba siguiendo a uno de los Akatsuki! ¡Y luego algo paso! Pero…¡Por Dios, Kiba! ¡Jamas intentaría suicidarme!-

De pronto, un grupo de ninjas médicos irrumpió por el pasillo, llamando la atención de Naruto.

-¡Necesita más sangre!-

-¡Cámbienle el suero!-

En medio de todo el alboroto, logro distinguir a un peligris acostado en la camilla, cubierto de sangre.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- grito el rubio.

-¡tranquilo, Naruto!-

-¡¿Qué paso?!- grito asustado el portador del Kyubi -¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?- 

-bueno…ella---

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito cierta pelinegra desde el pasillo, aun vestida con su uniforme de ANBU.

-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamo el ojiazul. Ella llego corriendo y lo abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Creí que te habías muerto!- musito ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. 

-bueno… yo ya me voy…- dijo el chico perro, retirándose de la habitación.

-¿estas bien Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio.

-si… las cosas sucedieron muy rápido pero, todos estamos bien…-

-que alivio…-susurro el ojiazul. Las facciones de Hinata cambiaron, ahora lucia algo molesta, pero seguía pareciendo preocupada.

-bien…ahora...explícame que intentaste hacer exactamente con ese Rasengan…- le recrimino la ojiperlada, algo molesta.

-yo… yo no lo se…- respondió algo confundido.

Hinata apretó su mano –hay algo que no te dije nunca sobre mi padre…- susurro ella. –el se suicido…-

-¡dijiste que había tenido un ataque!- le grito el, aun mas confundido 

-te…mentí…- susurro ella un poco triste. –El padecía de depresión… desde que el padre de Neji murió…-

-…- Naruto guardo silencio. Jamás había imaginado eso viniendo de Hiashi, a quien siempre se le veía tan serio.

-…la depresión puede comenzar con un suceso que te haya marcado… como la muerte de un familiar…o…la perdida de un amigo muy querido…- la chica derramo un par de lagrimas, recordando ese suceso que había marcado tanto a Naruto. –Naruto, yo te amo… y no puedo perderte…-

-no te preocupes… le dijo el secando sus lágrimas (n/a: AAA Naruto es tan lindooo!!)-Nada va a pasarme…- agrego, abrazándola.

Sin embargo, la idea de que se había intentado suicidar no tenia sentido para el, ni siquiera un poco. Sospechaba que alguien le había tramado esa trampa.

-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, cierto pelirrojo se internaba en el bosque, donde ya comenzaba a anochecer y se estaba poniendo bastante oscuro, sin mencionar la terrible lluvia que estaba por comenzar.

-estúpido Tobi…- dijo molesto el ojimiel, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojarlo lentamente. –Solo me llamo para nada…-

El viento frio y la helada lluvia no era mucho para el marionetista, esos eran los momentos en que agradecía a si mismo por no tener un cuerpo humano. De pronto, una sombra irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto con sigilo. Al parecer la sombra escondía su identidad por medio de una capa que le cubría la cara.

-Vuelve a donde viniste…- susurro la misteriosa sombra, al parecer era una mujer. Sasori no quiso arriesgarse e intento atraparla por medio de dos diminutos hilos de chakra. De pronto, una respiración le hizo voltear, encontrándose con la sombra detrás de el. –Te enseñare a no traicionar a tu aldea…- 

La mujer hizo algunos sellos e invoco un circulo luminoso alrededor del marionetista, quien sentía como un calor abrasador que le quemaba la piel junto con un insoportable dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo…Un momento…¿dolor?...

La sombra no se detenía y continuaba haciendo mas brillante la luz rosada del circulo, arrancando gritos y gemidos de dolor del ojimiel (n/a: a mataarrrlaaaaaaa!!)

-¡¡DEJAMEEEEEEEEE!!- gritaba desesperado, mientras sentía como si le arrancaran los miembros del cuerpo (n/a: asuu que sangrienta la niña xD)

Cierta rubia corría atreves del bosque, buscando a aquel pelirrojo con quien se había encontrado anteriormente. Necesitaba saber si el la recordaba y porque la había besado. Repentinamente escucho los gritos lastimeros de alguien; sigilosamente, se acerco un poco y observo la escena. Rápidamente tomo un garrote que se encontraba cerca y se acerco para golpear a la persona encapuchada.

-¡Oye, déjalo tranquilo!- grito alguien detrás de la mujer, golpeándola con un garrote. La sombra avento al pelirrojo a un lado semi-congelado que estaba por allí, provocando que el akatsuki rompiera la fina capa de hielo y se hundiera en las heladas aguas.

-¡¡Sasori-kun!!- grito desesperada la rubia, ignorando a la sombra, quien aprovecho el desconcierto del momento y huyo. La ojiazul corrió a la orilla del lado, buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo. -¡¡Sasori!!-

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera algo que le diera la esperanza de que el estaba vivo. Sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, mientras se desesperaba aun mas. Comenzó a sentirse, mientras temblaba por el frio y la lluvia que caía.

-¡¡SASORI-KUN!!-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Soy mala, lo se**

**Pero solo así se le mantiene en suspenso ala gente xD**

**Muajaja asuuu **

**XD bueno pss lo continuare**

**Así que dejen reviews!!**

**O Sasori muereeee! Muajaja ja cof cof X.X**

**Bueno eso es todo XD**

**Bye!! Hasta la próxima!!**

**Eso es todo amigos!! (NOOOO ataque de looney tunes!! X.xU)**


	5. Aquel Viejo Sentimiento

**Capitulo 5: Aquel viejo sentimiento**

Los segundos pasaban…

Los segundos se hicieron minutos…

Nada…

Ningún sonido que diera señales de vida…

Ino comenzaba a perder la cordura…

De pronto algo se zambullo en el agua y araño la superficie. Ino reacciono y lo jalo hacia ella, atrayéndolo hacia la orilla.

Era Sasori.

El chico temblaba inconteniblemente, mientras se aferraba a la chica, buscando calor y, sorpresivamente, lo recibió. Ino lo cubrió con sus brazos, mientras el estaba recostado sobre sus piernas, sentía las manos de este heladas y casi tiesas, causadas por la frialdad del agua en esos momentos.. El pelirrojo estaba confundido. No entendía porque tenía frio, o porque temblaba. Jamás había pasado eso anteriormente… ¿Cómo podía suceder tal cosa? ¡El era Akasuna no Sasori! ¡El akatsuki reconocido por asesinar al 4to kazekage!

-¡creí que te habías ahogado!- le dijo ella al borde del llanto, cubriéndolo un poco con sus brazos, y levantándose jalo a Sasori para ponerlo de pie. -¡Necesitas ropa seca!-

O-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de allí, un par de ninjas trataban de dormir en una cama.

-bueno…-murmuro el ojiazul, frente a la pelirrosa. –entonces dormiremos juntos…-

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza.

-en la misma cama…-

-¿estas segura que solo vamos a… dormir?- pregunto, haciendo que la ojiverde se pusiera mas roja que un tomate. El chico se reía interiormente de la reacción de la kunoichi.

-¡ya déjate de preguntas de doble sentido!- respondió ella molesta y aun sonrojada -¡además colocare una muralla china de almohadas entre tu y yo! Así me asegurare de que no te propases conmigo…-(n/a: mas bruta la Sakura, además de frentona nos salió mensa)

-¿propasarme yo contigo?- preguntaba en su usual tono juguetón, mientras ella colocaba la dichosa muralla de almohadas en la cama –la verdad no se que es mas fácil…que yo me propase contigo o que tu me violes…- no pudo terminar la oración. Sakura lo abofeteo.

-¡AUCH!- se quejo el chico, frotándose la mejilla. Sentía que la sangre le subió a la cabeza. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-bueno… ¡por todo!- contesto molesta ella.

-¿por eso te molestaste?- pregunto fastidioso, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras comenzaban a molestarla realmente. –Tú sabes que soy irresistible…así que ¿Por qué te molestas cuando te digo la verdad?-

¡Entonces... bam! Otra bofetada. En la misma mejilla.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Ahora porque?!- se quejaba el chico.

-bueno, eso consigues por tratar de intentarlo…-Podía ver en un segundo lo molesta y lastimada que estaba, antes de que volteara y se cruzara de brazos. -_De verdad la ofendí_. –el chico se volteo y camino hasta quedar al frente de ella.

-Saku…- dio un paso adelante, pero ella se alejo un paso atrás. Y su cabeza se calló lentamente y su pelo cubrió sus ojos verdes, fabricando una sombra. Realmente no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma, definitivamente pensó que lo asesinaría, pero aun así había conseguido algo peor. Había logrado molestar a la única persona que lo había ayudado. Quizás eso era lo peor.

Intento de nuevo dar un paso sin que ella se alejara. Pero no funciono. Ella se dio la media vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, se acomodo en la cama y se acostó de su lado. El rubio, sin más opciones, se acostó en el otro lado, dándole la espalda a las almohadas.

Se culpaba mentalmente por haberle hecho eso, después de todo ella lo había ayudado… ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuando le importaban tanto los sentimientos de alguien? ¿Y desde cuando los de una chica?

Ya era casi la media noche. La pelirrosa no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Su mente era toda una red de pensamientos. Alguien tosió a su lado.

-_agg…maldito Deidara…-_ pensó molesta, incorporándose en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solamente en un pedacito de colchón y empujo un poco al rubio, pero, al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que sudaba frio. Esto la extraño un poco.

-Deidara- lo llamo, sin conseguir respuesta. Se hinco en la cama y, con gran esfuerzo, logro voltear al muchacho (Dei dormía boca-abajo) El rubio respiraba con dificultad y estaba bañado en sudor. Sakura sospechaba lo peor, al ser una kunoichi medica, sabia de muchas enfermedades que producían estos síntomas. Puso su mano sobre la frente del chico, tenia fiebre.

-no…Padre…Madre…-decía el chico en medio de su delirio, la fiebre alcanzaba casi lo 40 grados de temperatura, hablar dormido entre delirios era normal en ese estado. –…déjenme…-

Sakura tenía en mente que enfermedad padecía el Akatsuki, rápidamente, recordó la herida de la flecha y la katana. Apurada, le alzo la camisa al rubio, confirmando lo que tenia: septicemia. (Una infección en las heridas) La herida se había puesto morada alrededor y la de la flecha parecía estar infectada. Rápidamente, coloco sus manos sobre la enorme herida de la katana, en su costado izquierdo y sus manos comenzaron a brillar de chakra. La pelirrosa temía por la vida del ojiazul. Conocía este tipo de enfermedades y sabia que si pasaba mucho tiempo podría morir.

-¡Deidara, despierta!- le gritaba asustada, sabia que si el chico despertaba seria mas seguro que el sobreviviera; pero la palabras que pronuncio el artista, la dejaron mas que perturbada.

-…quiero regresar…a mi casa… en Konoha…-

**O-o-o-o**

En el hospital de Konoha, ya había poco personal, pues solo los guardias estaban vigilando a los pacientes más enfermos. Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto, dormida a un lado de donde debía encontrarse el rubio. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, encontrando al rubio vestido y acomodando sus cosas para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto algo confundida la joven, mientras el chico se ataba el protector a la frente.

-a buscar a Sakura…- respondió, guardando sus kunais. La chica se levanto y se paro junto a el. –Me entere de que un Akatsuki la atrapo, debo ir a buscarla.-

La Hyuga notaba la preocupación de Naruto.

-Naruto se que te preocupa su seguridad…Pero aun no te has recuperado por completo…- dijo algo preocupada la ojiblanca. El rubio parecía hacer caso omiso a las palabras de ella. –Naruto…por favor… escúchame…-

-¡No!- le grito repentinamente, causando un temblor en la pelinegra a su lado -¡No permitiré que otro de mis amigos muera! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No por mi culpa!-

-Naruto…- murmuro tristemente ella –tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso con Sasuke…-

-¡SI LA TUVE, HINATA!- exclamo enfurecido y triste a la vez, recordando como había sucedido todo. -¡Yo tuve toda la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke!-

Hinata conocía a su novio, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

–Ire contigo…-

Naruto la volteo a ver-¡No! ¡Podría ser peligroso!…No vas a ir…-

-voy a ir…- respondió decidida

-¡No! ¡Si te llega a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría!-

-No importa…Voy contigo o no vas…-

-esta bien…- Accedió un poco molesto.

Tomaron sus cosas y escaparon por una de las ventanas; escabulléndose de toda seguridad abandonaron Konoha, adentrándose en el bosque.

**O-o-o-o**

Ino se había tomado el trabajo de llevar al marionetista a su casa, evitando cualquier sospecha de que el era un Akatsuki.

-me ti-tiem-mblan…las man-manos…-tartamudeaba el pelirrojo, quitándose la túnica negra de Akatsuki, quedándose con el torso desnudo (**Kozu Inner: pervertida** Kozumy: aaaa!!)

Mientras Ino sacaba algunas ropas de su padre. El chico se quedo mudo al darse cuenta de algo. El compartimiento de su abdomen ya no estaba, tampoco su "corazón" sobresalía de su pecho. Al parecer era humano. Se sintió frustrado por haber perdido habilidades desarrolladas en años, sin embargo, alguien irrumpió sus pensamientos.

La rubia se quito el abrigo que llevaba, quedándose con una delgada blusa, y abrazo repentinamente al pelirrojo, causándole un leve sonrojo al artista, quien se sentía cada vez más raro en ese cuerpo humano.

-¡oye!... ¿qu-que haces?-

-te estoy calentando con mi cuerpo… puedes morir de hipotermia…-el ojimiel noto que la voz de ella estaba cargada de preocupación ¿acaso se preocupaba por el? Al pensar esto, provoco a si mismo sonrojarse mas aun. (N/a: mi vidooooo!!)

-a-al menos… t-tu pres-stas atención a-a la clase de me-medicina…- se rio un poco el ojimiel, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¿estas mejor?-

-mucho mejor…- el pelirrojo guardo silencio, disfrutando de la calidez de la kunoichi. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentía esa calidez, que casi había olvidado como se sentía. (n/a: agg yo también quiero un abrazo!!)

Después de un incomodo silencio, el chico se dispuso a hablar. -¿Por qué me salvaste?-

Ella se separo de el, con los ojos llenos de preguntas –eso es lo que iba a preguntarte…-

Bajo la cabeza, apenado-no lo se…- les respondió, aun no sabia si lo había hecho por se le había antojado o por cumplir el reto que Deidara le había puesto, pero no podía responderle eso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- pregunto algo molesta, el solo bajo la cabeza -¡¿Por qué ibas a verme todas las noches?!-

Sasori se sonrojo de golpe ¡Estúpidos sentimientos humanos! si no fuera porque ahora era solo un humano más, no le sucedería esto y contestaría con toda la frialdad posible. Era verdad. Desde que la había salvado había quedado prendado de ella, y se había tomado la molestia de visitarla… ¡Cada noche! Según el, ella siempre estaba dormida y no sabia nada de eso, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Entonces reunió el valor que necesitaba y dijo una oración que jamás pensó necesaria decir:

-por me enamore de ti…- Ino se quedo muda de la impresión…se le estaba declarando… ¡un akatsuki! Intento articular alguna palabra pero no pudo contestar debido a que el pelirrojo sello sus labios con un beso.

**O-o-o**

En la entrada de la aldea, cierto peliblanco regresaba feliz a su aldea natal. Venia cargando sus pertenencias en su espalda y estaba algo sucio, pero tarareaba feliz alguna canción irreconocible para quien la oyese.

-¡Jiraya-sama!- lo saludo una pelinegra que pasaba por ahí. Venia cargada de bolsas de gasas y suero, cosa que llamo la atención del hermitaño.

-¡Hola Shizune-chan! ¿para que son esas cosas?- pregunto curioso

-¡ah, todo esto!- respondió, acomodándose todas las cosas que cargaba. –me las pidieron los del hospital, al parecer Kakashi-san no se ha recuperado del todo…-

-¿Kakashi-san?-

-¡Oh, olvidaba que acabas de llegar!- se disculpo la chica –hace unos pocos días, hubo un ataque a Konoha por parte del Akatsuki, Kakashi estuvo en coma, pero ya esta estable. Puedes ir a visitarlo si quieres…-

-¡Claro, te acompaño!- respondió el hermitaño, siguiendo a la pelinegra, quien se notaba un poco triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-es que Tsunade-sama ha estado un poco extraña estos días…- contesto.

-¿extraña? ¿en que sentido?-

-pues no lo se, anda muy callada, a cada rato hay ANBUs en su oficina. Siempre esta seria y no habla mucho…- respondió algo decaída.

-_¿acaso…su enfermedad…?-_ pensaba en si mismo el ojinegro, preocupado por la enfermedad de Tsunade, que era hereditaria en su familia.

**Flash Back**

Se ve a una Tsunade de unos 9 años, llorando sola en su cuarto, donde reinaba la oscuridad y solo los sollozos provocados por ella interrumpían el calmado silencio.

De pronto, la rechinoza puerta sonó, permitiendo a la niña saber que alguien estaba en esa habitación. Un pequeño niño de su mima edad, de cabellos blancos la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto arisca, mientras tomaba por sorpresa al pequeño niño.

-yo solo quería…decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso…- respondió, acercándose un poco mas a ella. La niña lo volteo a ver triste y volvió a asentar la cabeza sobre la enorme cama.

-no importa…nadie comprende esto…-

-pero Tsunade-chan, yo se como te sientes…- intento calmarla.

-¡No es cierto!- le recrimino ella. Jiraya miraba con cara de sorpresa la forma fría de la reacción de Tsunade. -¡Solo es una mentira piadosa! ¡Ella está muerta y jamás volverá!-

-pero…-

-¡Callate!-

Jiraya se retiro de la habitación. Se había enterado de la muerte de la muerte de la madre de Tsunade, debido a cáncer pulmonar, provocado por una línea genética en toda la familia de la rubia. En estos momentos temia que su amiga corriera algún dia, esa misma suerte.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Necesito hablar con Kakashi-san…-afirmo el peliblanco.

**O-o-o**

-¿Nos llamo, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto cierta rubia, entrando a la oficina de la godaime, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio como de costumbre. La hokage pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en la chica, pero no le dio importancia. Probablemente eran los nervios de presentar el examen a ANBU. Tras de Ino, entraron Kiba, Shino y Chouji.

-si, Ino-chan, pasa…- dijo ella, ofreciéndole asiento. Los chicos se sentaron cómodamente en una de las sillas de allí, Ino se encontraba nerviosa de que Tsunade pudiera haber visto algo o supiera que refugiaba a un Akatsuki en su casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda: algo estaba mal. –Estaba revisando hoy su historial y según veo, han pedido tu solicitud para ANBU…-

-así es, Tsunade-sama…- afirmo el pelinegro. La godaime suspiro y los miro seriamente.

-¿Qué tal si no presentan el examen ANBU y en vez de eso hacen una misión?- pregunto la rubia.

-¿una…misión?- pregunto algo confundida la ojiazul.

-si, si la cumplen entran al ANBU y si no, pues tendrán que ser rechazados. Solo les advierto que una vez aceptada, no pueden retractarse…-

-pues…si, aceptamos…- contesto Ino. La idea de una misión era estupenda, pues jamás se le habían dado los exámenes (n/a: y a quien se le dan los exámenes!!)

-¿de que trata esta misión?- pregunto el regordete.

-es algo muy sencillo…según sus habilidades ninja, será pan comido para ustedes…-afirmo la Godaime, tomando una carpeta entre sus manos; cosa que le entrego a la Jounnin. –es sobre asesinar a alguien…-

-¿a quien?- pregunto curiosa la kunoichi.

-al akatsuki: Akasuna no Sasori-

**O-o-o-o-o**

**ooooo pss aka termina el capi 5 jojo espero muchos reviews!!**

**y le agradesco a todos!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! X todos los reviews!! que aunque son pokitos me apoyan!!**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, dudas o preguntas!!**

**Jajajajaja xD bueno hasta la próxima!!**

**Rika- jajaja seep se valen apuestas!! jaja ya pss ya ves como quedo el asunto de la cama xD ese dei que es bn pervertido xD jajaja ntc pero si es muy ocioso. Jajaja lo se, todos se estan muriendo, tengo tendencia a matar gente 8-) jaja xD y bueno las razones de xk naruto no puede ser Hokage se iran revelando poco a poco jejeje **

**Deidara: yo no soy pervertido!! o/o**

**Kozu: si lo eres, solo que lo finges xD**

**Sasori: yo no me quiero morir! sin mi el fic no tendria importancia u.u**

**Hidan: ser vanidoso te lleva al infierno! ¬¬**

**Sasori: a ti quien te llamo? ¬X¬**

**Kozu: ya dejen de pelearse!**

**Hidan: Pinocho!**

**Sasori: Monja!**

**Hidan: bate!**

**Sasori: pagano!**

**Hidan: pedazo de pacotilla! hijo de /censurado/!!**

**Kozu: si no se callan les voi a dar un zape a los dos!**

**los dos: el empezo!**

**Deidara: i ami xk me pusiste con Sakura?!**

**Kozu: xk se que te gusta! xD**

**Deidara: que no!! ¬/¬**

**kozu: que si!**

**deidara: entonces pondras SasoKozu?! ò/ó**

**Kozu: ¬/¬ callate!! NEXT!!**

**Hinata- psss era necesario dejar a Kakashi en coma xD ntc pero se va a recuperar pronto lo prometo xD jjajaj xD bueno Y SASORI NO MURIO!! al menos por ahora!! quien sabe!! pero si hay algo seguro: en este fic Tsunade es la malevola! grrrrrrrr**

**Kisame: xk no salgo yo?**

**Kozu: porque eres azul! xD**

**Sasori: me vas a matar?! acaso no me quieres? me has cambiado por Deidara?**

**Kozu: claro que te quiero. A ti nadie te supera, exepto Jared**

**Tobi: y Tobi te importa? :)**

**Kozu: a ti que te trage la tierra, me das igual ¬¬**

**Tobi: que linda eres con Tobi :)**

**Kozu: plop!**

**Itachi: por eso mate a todo mi clan...**

**Kozu: ****buenop ahi tienen el capi 5 espero les guste**

**y envien reviews para estimularme a escribir xD**

**zetsu: y a mi me estimulan a hacer la fotosintesis :)**

**Kozu: eso x3 ademas contribuyen a que mi autoestima suba un poco mas xD eske kuando yo era niña mis padres me sacaban al sol, me llevaban a la playa y me daban berenjena (en una eskinita en pocicion fetal)**

**Sasori: oye! aqui es para escribir fanfics! no para contar tu vida! ¬¬**

**Kozu: quien eres? mama? o.ó**

**aTTO**

**Kozumy**


	6. De Ultratumba

**Capitulo 6: De Ultratumba**

La chica sostenía la carpeta entre las manos, tratando de no mostrar ningún rastro de nervios o agitación. El tiempo se había detenido en ese momento para ella.

¿Cómo paso todo eso? fue todo tan rápido. No iba a hacerlo….No quería hacerlo… No se atrevía a matarlo y, por muy tonto que sonara, algo dentro de ella se había quedado con aquel pelirrojo.

A pesar de que ella estaba en un shock total, sus compañeros reaccionaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto el chico perro allí presente, recibiendo una mirada asustada por parte de la ojiazul.

-como ustedes quieran, solo tráiganme su cabeza…- respondió muy tranquila la godaime. –en esa carpeta esta un recuento de sus habilidades y debilidades que se han reunido con el tiempo…-

Chouji le arrebato la carpeta a la chica y comenzó a ojearla, prestando atención a cada detalle, mientras Ino contenía las lagrimas.

-aquí dice que solo muere si se atraviesa su corazón…- menciono el regordete. La ojiazul casi se desmaya al oír esto.

-exacto…recuerden que tiene marionetas y es muy listo, y aunque suene raro, ese marionetista también sabe pelear con taijutsu, no perfectamente pero tiene algunas sorpresas; así que tengan cuidado…-

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Shino, quien estaba allí. La hokage los miro seriamente.

-esta misma noche…- todos quedaron algo impresionados… ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿no cree que es un poco apresurado?- pregunto algo molesto el castaño.

-no…- respondió seria lo hokage –es un criminal rango "S" y en todos lados lo quieren muerto…Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa…- la rubia se inclino y saco de debajo de su escritorio una Katana, en una funda de madera color rojo. Cualquier coleccionista hubiera añorado aquella hermosísima espada. Godaime la retiro de su funda, luciendo el deslumbrante brillo que desprendía la afilada hoja de aquel arma.

-esta katana la envió la aldea de la Niebla…-decía la ojidorada mientras la guardaba cuidadosamente en la funda y se la entregaba a una aturdida Ino–no se que crimen haya cometido en esa aldea, pero dijeron que era especialmente para asesinar a Akasuna…así que quiero que la usen con el….retírense.-

Los cuatro shinobis allí se retiraron, dejando a una complacida hokage, que sonrió maléficamente cuando la puerta se cerro dejándola sola en esa habitación.

-_realmente le destrozaran el corazón_…- pensó complacida, ya pensándose al Akatsuki muerto, pues probablemente lo tomarían por sorpresa. (N/a: vieja bruja!!)

Lo que la rubia no sabía, era que este ya estaba al tanto de la situación, pues había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras mencionadas allí, pues se encontraba espiando en silencio, fuera de la ventana, mientras apretaba los puños frustrados y la confusión lo embargaba.

**O-o-o-o**

Jiraya se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha. La sala lucia vacía a esas horas de la noche y sobre todo con el frio que azotaba afuera. Las enfermeras pasaban de un lugar a otro, llevando suero, camillas, agujas o cualquier otro utensilio medico que necesitaran. De pronto, alguien lo llamo.

-Jiraya-sama…- dijo una enfermera en la entrada de una habitación. –puede pasar…-

El peliblanco se levanto y entro a la habitación. Allí se encontraba un peligris, cubierto por tubos y bolsas de sangre y suero. Era algo triste de ver. Su ropa sucia y miles de agujas clavando su piel. El ojinegro avanzo hacia el paciente y lo observo. Además de todas las heridas, hubo una que capto especialmente su atencio.

En medio del estomago se encontraba una costura de unos 20 centímetros de largo. La reconoció en seguida.

-esta herida…- murmuro en silencio, casi pasmado. –solo conozco a alguien que puede ejecutar la técnica por la que fue hecha…-

El peliblanco salió de la habitación corriendo, mientras temía lo peor. Rápidamente, llego a la recepción.

-disculpe… me dijeron que Uzumaki Naruto estaba internado aquí…-pregunto algo alterado. La recepcionista se quedo un poco asustada.

-así es… en la habitación 298…-enseguida el ermitaño corrió hacia la dicha habitación. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba atrancada. Después de luchar un rato con la cerradura, consiguió abrir la puerta, descubriendo una vacía habitación.

-¡Kuso!- se maldijo a si mismo. Sabia que algo raro pasaba allí y debía saber que sucedía. Salió del hospital rápidamente y miro a ambos lados.

Alguien debía haber visto que ese rubio escapaba. Toda la aldea conocía a Naruto y esa popular con la gente de allí. Desde hacia 2 años, el chico había madurado mucho y se convirtió en alguien mas responsable de lo que todos esperaban. Logro ganarse la confianza de muchas personas, además de convertirse en el sensei del equipo de Konohamaru, esto ultimo por petición del pequeño, quien se estaba convirtiendo en un buen ninja de provecho.

A pesar de ser tan despistado a veces, logro ganarse incluso la confianza de Hiashi, antes de que falleciera. Las cosas iban muy bien para el portador del Kyubi, quien aun no dejaba de estar alerta a los Akatsuki.

Rápidamente, corrió hacia uno de los puestos de ramen que estaban por allí (n/a: mátenme no recuerdo el nombre!!) donde se encontraban los vendedores ofreciendo sus productos, de pronto el peliblanco intercedió.

-¿Qué desea, señor?- pregunto algo confundido el comerciante. El pervertido respiro un poco y recupero el aliento.

-¿ha visto a un rubio, alto, de ojos azules?- pregunto. El comerciante pensó un poco.

-¿se refiere a Uzumaki Naruto?-

-¡si, a el!-

-lo vi salir de la aldea con una chica… su novia… se internaron en el bosque… ¿Por qué?- el ermitaño se hecho a correr, no sabia que peligros corrían esos dos. El bosque estaba lleno de bestias y sin mencionar si algún ladrón o mercenario los asechaba. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, se interno en el oscuro bosque, decidido a encontrar a su alumno.

**O-o-o**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que se desprendía de la chimenea, y se incorporo en la cama.

Miro a su alrededor, buscando a la pelirrosa, y la encontró, hincada frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto el rubio, sentándose junto a ella.

-te estabas muriendo…y tuve que salvarte…- respondió sin dirigirle la verdosa mirada.

-bueno…entonces gracias…- respondió un incrédulo rubio.

-oye…en tu delirio decías que no te abandonaran…- la mirada del rubio cambio repentinamente. Sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza. -¿Qué sucedió, Deidara?-

-me secuestraron…cuando tenía 5 años…- respondió, desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea. –jamás volví a ver a mis padres…-

-lo lamento…- musito tristemente la pelirrosa. A pesar de que el era parte de Akatsuki, jamás se imagino algo así. -¿y como era tu madre?-

-era una persona muy linda…ella estaba embarazada cuando yo fui secuestrado…- sonrió un poco, recordando su infancia. –solía darme besos cuando me cortaba… jeje según su "historia" hacia que me dejara de doler…-

-mmm…¿así?- Sakura se inclino hacia el y le dio un besito en la mejilla derecha, donde tenia un raspón, provocando cierto sonrojo en el ojiazul.

-si…-La mente (pervertida) del rubio comenzó a trabajar -¿sabes? También me duele aquí –se quejo, señalando un raspón inexistente en su mejilla izquierda. Sakura se inclino para besar su mejilla, pero el chico se movió rápidamente y le robo un beso a la ojiverde.

La chica se separo de el rápidamente, mirando confundida. El le sonrió dulcemente, rozando su mejilla sonroja de ella.

-¿Po-por que…?-

-¿no te das cuenta, hum?- pregunto con una mirada picara –te… amo, Sakura…- Sakura lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos y tristes. Se había dado cuenta desde hacia mucho que el podía mentir, pero sus ojos no. Y al parecer, esta vez, decía la verdad.

-y-yo también te amo, Deidara-kun…-

**O-o-o**

En medio del espeso bosque, cierto rubio, acompañado por una pelinegra, recorría el bosque, buscando atentamente alguna señal de vida. La pelinegra caminaba lentamente, cansada y sucia. El bosque estaba húmedo, llovía y el viento soplaba frio. La chica se cubría apenas con sus brazos, mientras el fuerte viento azotaba.

El rubio buscaba desesperado alguna señal que revelara que su amiga aun estaba viva, sin notar que la pelinegra se encontraba en tal estado.

-Naruto…- musito levemente, mientras su voz se apagaba con el fuerte sonido de la lluvia. –regresemos a Konoha…-

-No puedo…- respondió sin siquiera mirarla e ignorando completamente como esta se sentía. -¡debemos encontrar a Sakura!-

-llevamos 5 horas buscándola…- murmuro de nuevo la Hyuga. –deberíamos regresar y pedir ayuda a los ANBUs…-

-¡No!- respondió agresivamente, tomando por sorpresa a la chica. -¡Por eso te dije que te quedaras en Konoha!-

-puedo regresar por mi misma…- dijo molesta, pero enseguida fue tomada del brazo firmemente por cierto rubio, que la miraba molesto. -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Naruto?! ¡Déjame ir!-

-¡No, tu quisiste venir, ahora quédate!- grito mas fuerte, asustando a la ojiblanca.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Uzumaki?!- decía enfurecida y asustada. Naruto jamás había intentado lastimarla, sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

-¡Ayúdame a buscar a Sakura-chan!- grito, aterrado, bajando la cabeza y soltando el brazo de la chica. Ella lo miro confusa. –no pude salvar a Sasuke, no puede salvar a Gaara… ¡no quiero perder a otra persona cercana a mi!-

Hinata comprendía perfectamente a Naruto…

Recordó que había estado así desde que…

**Flash Back**

Naruto miraba fijamente una lapida que estaba en la tierra. Quieta y solitaria. Solo el viento irrumpía el cruel silencio y las ultimas luces del sol que se apagaba, le recordaban lo corta que era la vida. Detrás de el, una pelinegra estaba parada, haciéndole compañía, casi tan quieta y silenciosa como la misma piedra que observaban los orbes azulinos del portador del Kyubi. La noche acechaba el cementerio y a todos sus eternos durmientes.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo casi en un murmuro. –vámonos ya…has estado aquí desde el amanecer…-

-…Solo un minuto mas…- pidió el rubio. La pelinegra reacciono tristemente…había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase ese día. El rubio parecía no tener conciencia de cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que el funeral se llevo a cabo. –solo un minuto mas…-

-Naruto-kun...vámonos, ya es tarde…-

-te acabo de decir que esperes un minuto…- dijo, fingiendo enojo, aun sin quitar la mirada de la fría lapida.

-Naruto-kun…eso me lo dijiste hace 2 horas…- respondió suavemente, casi soltando una lagrima. El ojiazul la miro confundido, recibiendo una mirada piadosa por parte de ella. –Ya son las 7 de la noche…-

Naruto se levanto lentamente, mirando melancólicamente la tumba inquieta. Su mano acaricio el frio mármol, haciendo que el rubio soltara una lágrima, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez:

-perdón, amigo…-

Después de unos minutos, el chico abrazo a su novia, sin quitar la mirada del lugar donde descansaba su amigo.

-Hinata-chan…- susurro débilmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-prométeme que jamás me dejaras solo…- la Hyuga lo miro confundida, pero respondió firmemente.

-te lo prometo…-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-…esta bien, Naruto-kun…- murmuro, haciendo que el rubio alzara la mirada, esperanzado –no te dejare solo…-

El rubio la abrazo frenéticamente, sonriéndole y separándose rápidamente de ella.

-gracias…- agradeció dulcemente -¡vamos, debemos encontrar a Sakura-chan!-

**O-o-o**

En las afueras de Konoha, un grupo de jóvenes jounnins avanzaba hacia el bosque, preparándose para su misión que los convertiría en ANBUs.

-¿Por qué lo hacemos ahora?- preguntaba nerviosa la rubia.

-¡porque se nos da la gana! (N/a: que respuesta mas obvia -.-U)- respondió molesto el regordete, mientras el chico insecto (n/a: xD juaaa!!) solo guardo silencio.

La ojiazul estaba tratando de convencer a sus amigos que era mejor que no hicieran la misión. En el interior quería salir corriendo y advertirle al pelirrojo que huyera y no regresara. Avisarle de todo peligro.

-¡pero es peligroso!- grito de nuevo. Solo consiguiendo molestar aun más a los chicos.

-¡danos una buena razón para no hacerlo!- se quejo el chico castaño. Ella se quedo petrificada de nuevo.

Decidida, intento decir lo que sentía por el Akatsuki, pero no pudo, debido a que un kunai se atravesó en su camino, casi tocando su cabeza. Parecía haber sido tirado con perfecta precisión, como si hubiera sido lanzado especialmente para ella.Su mirada azulina volteo al lugar de donde fue tirado, tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Entonces lo vio.

Allí, encima de una rama, parado con su mirada miel altanera como siempre, su túnica de Akatsuki cubriéndole, mientras su rojo cabello se movía libremente con el viento, en posición de ataque, estaba allí parado con un dejo de tristeza e ira Akasuna no Sasori.

Las miradas de todos enseguida se posaron en el. Sin embargo, el miraba fijamente a la chica que estaba con ellos. A pesar de todo, ella podía distinguir en una fracción de segundo, lo que el ojimiel transmitía con esa mirada.

Dolor…Traición…Tristeza…Ira…

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, hasta que…

-¡allí esta!- grito Kiba, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran. El pelirrojo se dio a media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, seguido inesperadamente por Ino. Los presentes allí estaban se alborotaron al ver como su compañera se lanzaba tras el criminal.

-¡Ino, espera!- grito alterado el castaño, lanzándose tras la chica.

-¡Kiba, no vayas!- le grito el gordito, provocando un gesto de frustración en el dueño del perro gigante. -¡quizás es una trampa!-

Akamaru ladro preocupado, como afirmando la advertencia de su compañero. -¿entonces que hacemos?-

-hay que organizarnos y luego encontrar a Ino, que es lo primordial…- respondió Shino, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. A pesar de que no dudaban de las habilidades ninja de Ino, el criminal era un Akatsuki, aun tomando todas las precauciones, Ino tenia pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir ella sola en una pelea contra el Akasuna.

-¡Ino es una tonta!-

Pero la chica no le importaban esas probabilidades de supervivencia, estaba confundida por como el marionetista había reaccionado. Lo seguía con la mirada, mientras se alejaba entre los arboles. De repente, sintió un golpe en la espalda, que la lanzo al suelo. Inmediatamente volvió la mirada, encontrándose con el ojimiel, que la miraba furioso.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- grito enfurecida la chica, sobándose la espalda. -¡pudiste matarme!-

-¿¡No era eso lo que venias a hacer!?- pregunto de nuevo, aun mas enfurecido. Repentinamente le aventó un kunai junto a ella, mientras esta lo miraba llena de preguntas. -¡Vamos, tómalo!-

-¡¿estas loco?!-

-¿acaso no querías convertirte en ANBU?-

Estaba retándola…

-¡No pensaba hacerlo!- afirmo con desesperación.

-¡¿Les dijiste como matarme?!- pregunto en un gruñido, haciendo desesperar mas a la rubia.- ¡¿El punto perfecto donde atravesarme el corazón?! ¡¿La fuerza exacta para apuñalarme con un kunai?!-

-¡NO LES DIJE NADA!-

La chica tomo el kunai temerosa, sin saber que quería el pelirrojo probar exactamente. El chico ataco enseguida, moviéndose torpemente, debido a no estar acostumbrado a un cuerpo humano, mientras ella, se movía con gran agilidad, esquivando los ataque de este.

Repentinamente, el arma de ella, rozo la mejilla del chico, derramando unas gotas de sangre y haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor. La chica se quedo pasmada de lo que había hecho y, erróneamente, bajo la guardia; un rápido kunai se coloco en su cuello.

-jamás le des oportunidad al enemigo…- murmuro una voz muy conocida por ella. –creo que debí escuchar ese consejo mejor…-

La chica apretó el arma entre sus manos, tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima, y se volteo velozmente, colocando su kunai en el cuello de el.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, retándose con la mirada…Esperando que alguno hiciera el movimiento decisivo…Uno moría…Uno vivía…

**O-o-o**

La godaime estaba ya por retirarse de su oficina, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía. De pronto, alguien irrumpió en su oficina. Un joven ANBU había entrado rápidamente. La rubia se dio la media vuelta, mirando de frente al joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo confundida por la repentina aparición de este.

-Tenemos noticias…estremecedoras…- afirmo con la voz un poco cortada. Parecía ser algo muy serio. –hay motivos para negar el intento de suicidio de Uzumaki…-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto sorprendida -¿Qué clase de motivos?-

-creemos que alguien intento matarlo…-

-¿puedes ser mas especifico?- ella se mostraba algo molesta -¡Todo el Akatsuki esta tras de el!-

-No fue un Akatsuki…- afirmo el ANBU. Provocando un dejo de preocupación en la Hokage.

-¿entonces quien?- pregunto nuevamente, esta vez impaciente por la respuesta.

-Tenemos razones para creer…- la voz del ANBU se torno seria, dejando a la godaime preocupada. –…Para creer que lo intento asesinar el mismo Yondaime Hokage…-

O-o-o

**Sasori: wake me up**

**Kozu: wake me up inside**

**Deidara: I can't wake up**

**Kozu: wake me up inside**

**Dei/Saso: Save me**

**Kozu: call my name and save me from the dark**

**(se corta la musica)**

**Deidara: you por sweet inocet thing dry you're eyes and testify…**

**Sasori: ya parale!**

**Hidan: esa musica es del Diablo!**

**Deidara: tu lárgate por alla a cantar tus cantos gregorianos!!**

**Hidan: hijos de su madre!!**

**Kisame: wujuuu!! Me siento feliz de ser azul! :)**

**Kozu: este quien sabe que ya se fumo…ya me lo decía mi madre… que a caballo regalado…**

**Itachi: no puedo creer que nos hayas convencido… ¿Qué hice yo para venir aquí?**

**Tobi: pues traicionar, matar a tu mejor amigo, asesinar a todo tu clan, unirte a Aktsuki…**

**Itachi: era una pregunta retorica!! Ò.ó**

**Tobi: pero Tobi es un buen chico!! :)**

**Deidara: oye Kisame estas seguro de que eres un tiburón? Yo diría mas bien que eres un pitufo extraviado o un drogo que tomo redbull**

**Kisame: cállate que te arreo!!**

**Kozu: a los review!!**

_**M2M: NO ME MATES!! Ó.ò juro decirte que le paso a Sasuke… o tal vez no muaja xD uuu pss Deidara estará bn lo prometo n.n nada mas que tiene que pasar mas peligros, trampas, traiciones, 2 osos, 5 gallinas, un vendedor a domicilio furioso, 8 tigre, 5 caimanes, a Orochijackson y una infinidad de aves de corral.**_

**Deicara: asu!! Kiereme mas…**

**Kozu: es tu problema! Tu firmaste contrato ahora te aguantas!**

**Deidara: mala… (se pone sonriente) ja! Cree que soy irresistible!**

**Kozu: pues nada mas ella xD**

**Deidara: porque me tratas mal!! De niño tenia problemas de autoestima! **

**Sasori: ya empezó…**

**Deidara: Nadie me quería! Los niños que querían de novia y las niñas que discriminaban!! Nadie apreciaba mi arte!! Tenia que vender chicles en el mercado!!**

**Kozu: que hacemos?**

**Deidara: lo juro! Y yo les decía que es mejor comprar ese tipo de cosas en Tepito…**

**Hidan: pasamos al siguiente review?**

**Deidara: pero hay gente que no le importan esos 10 o 20 años (se da cuenta que nadie lo pela) estoy vivo!! Pélenme!!**

**Kisame: ni que fuera banana**

**Tobi: ni que fuera grabadora…**

**Todos: como?**

**Tobi: :)**

_**Yimy: claro!! Vamos a matar a Ino!! Yo te ayudare!! La verdad no se que le vio Sasori es tan..!! agg no te preocupes, pronto desenterrare el cadáver de walt Disney y lograre conquistar el mundo…. Y si, también estoy de acuerdo con Itachi…**_

**Tobi: yo se que ella ama a tobi :)**

**Kisame: kiereme a mi!! :D**

**Kozu: en tus sueños Godzila -.-U**

_**Raven-Vidaurreta: wuaaa lo leistee!! Aaa ke feliz me sientooo!! Eso me estimula a escribir y a Zetsu a producir oxigeno!! Pss a Ino le va a ir mal muajaja XD peor ojala no se muera 8-) bueno nos estamos leyendo ;P**_

**Kakuzo: yo mejor no digo nada… **

**Sasori: porque mataran a Ino?!**

**Kozu: porque, te gusta? ¬¬ (mirándolo feo)**

**Sasori: no o/o**

**Kozu: entonces porque te pones rojo? ¬¬ (mirándolo mas feo)**

**Sasori: hace calor n/nU**

**Kozu: hace calor o estas caliente? ¬¬ (mirándolo feo, pero tan feo que hace que Freddy Kruger se paresca a Bambi) (jeje notece mi trauma con Bambi.. bueno de alguien mas xD)**

**Sasori: mejor pasemos al siguiente review n/nU**

**Kozu: por cierto… parece que tienes una fan ¬¬**

**Deidara: uu… **

**Kozu: tu cállate!! Ya me encargare de que haya algo de sangre entre ustedes dos ¬¬ (los ve feo)**

**Deidara: Oh no, no me gusta como nos esta viendo...**

**Sasori: (asustado) espero que no planee nada yaoi...**

**Kozu: hmm...yaoi!! buena idea jeje (saca una libretita y anota: "Recordatorio: hacer una escena yaoi entre Deidara y Sasori"') la venganza será dulce ñakaña**

**Los dos: O.OUUU (emo cloud xD)**

**(los demás Akatsuki los miran con lastima y se alejan unos pasos de ellos)**

**Kozu: ñakaña NEXT!!**

_**Rika: mmm te soi sincera? Estas mas perdida que un pato en un garaje XD jaja me gusto esa fracesita XD pero estas algo cerca! Se aceptan apuestas nuevamente, pero Tsunade no estará a cargo xD mmm no creo que Saso muera… por ahora muajaja cof cof X.X **_

**Sasori: ya se murió? O.o**

**Kozu: X.x**

**Zetsu malo: a comerla!! n/n**

**Hidan: entonces yo, honrare a Jashin-sama y continuare el fic**

**Sasori: Oh, eso no! ¡yo lo continuare el fic, monja!**

**Kozu: (despierta) QUE?! no señor, solo yo lo continuo. Y al próximo que intente algo lo voy a poner a ver barney durante 2 dias seguidos!!**

**Todos: ok o.oU**

**Kozu: bueno eso es todo!! Dejen reviews!! prometo subir capi pronto!!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!**

**Atto**

**Kozu-chan**


	7. Recuerdos Amargos

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos Amargos**

La tormenta comenzaba a cesar y, a su vez, una leve nevada comenzaba sobre Konoha, cubriendo toda la aldea con su manto blanco. En medio del bosque nevado, una cabaña estaba iluminada solamente por el fuego de una chimenea que brindaba calor a los allí presentes.

La pelirrosa miraba la chimenea confundida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Es decir, no era que el chico no fuera atractivo (n/a: ya ando extendiendo mi diccionario xD) pero, era un criminal de rango S, un asesino.

Además ella era una kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja, si alguien llegara a saber de lo que había hecho, podrían encerrarla o peor, matarla. Fue en eso que una persona se sento a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el ojiazul.

-…Deidara, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunto ella, dejando confundido al rubio.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-es decir, tu eres un criminal de rango S y yo una kunoichi, apenas te conozco. Lo único que se de ti es que eres un Akatsuki, tu compañero es un loco psicópata y te secuestraron cuando eras pequeño…- el chico bajo la cabeza. -…No se siquiera quienes son tus padres o cual es tu historia…-

-…Yo…No se quienes son mis padres…- mintió el rubio. No era que no confiara en ella, si no que simplemente era algo que no quería divulgar, era algo confidencial.

-bueno…- afirmo ella, acomodándose un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja. -¿No recuerdas nada de tu aldea natal?-

-No…-mintio de nuevo…-solo recuerdo como era mi padre y quien me secuestro…-

-¿Quién te secuestro …?- murmuro la pelirrosa.

-Un ninja del sonido…- contesto el con un dejo de tristeza, clavando su mirada azulina en algún punto perdido del fuego. Aun le dolia recordar ese tipo de cosas. –Fue una tarde de otoño…-

**Flash Back**

En frente de la academia, en aquel columpio bajo el árbol, un pequeño rubio estaba sentado, solamente con el viento y el sonido de los pajaros que ya buscaban refugio de la noche acompañándolo.

Su carita de fastidio con su mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla era un indicio de que estaba fastidiado de esperar. Una de sus creaciones, las cuales, debido a la edad del joven artista, carecían un poco de forma; volaba a su alrededor, provocando una distracción para el pequeño niño.

-mmm ya debería haber venido…- murmuro levemente, incorporándose en el mismo columpio. –papa dijo que vendría hace…- no pudo seguir, debido a que estaba ocupado sacando cuentas sin sentido con sus pequeños dedos. Fue en eso que una persona apareció por allá.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos marrones. Su piel era blanca y mostraba un protector en la frente que demostraba que pertenecía a la aldea de la roca.

-¿Quién es usted señor, Hum?- pregunto el pequeño ojiazul, mirando con curiosidad al extraño.

-oye niño, ven conmigo…- dijo el extraño, inclinándose a la altura de Deidara. –te mostrare algo…-

-mi mami y mi papi dicen que no debo hablar con extraños…- afirmo inocentemente el niño. El hombre frunció el seño y rápidamente empuño un kunai, para colocarlo amenazantemente en el cuello del niño. -¡¡No me mate señor!!-

-entonces hazme caso…- exclamo el hombre, molesto por la actitud del pequeño. –No lo hagas más difícil…-

-mi papi es una persona muy importante y poderosa…- dijo el niño, un poco molesto. El hombre rio divertido, ante el comportamiento tontamente audaz del artista.

–_Realmente es su hijo- _pensó divertido. –por esa misma razón es por que lo quiero muerto…-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con una carita inocente.

-porque gracias a el, me buscan en todas partes…no puedo ir a ningún lado sin que me griten "¡Hey, tu eres un criminal!"…gracias a él no puedo establecerme en ningún lado.-

-¿y después que pasó?-

-no puedo ir a ningún lado ¿querías mas?-

-pudiste haber muerto, supongo que se apiado de ti- el hombre lo miro sorprendido. El pequeño era muy astuto, no había duda de que era su hijo.

-¡Ay, que lindo! ¡Pero yo no me apiadare de el!- le recrimino y rápidamente cargo al niño con uno de sus brazos. El pequeño se retorció, tratando de librarse de su captor, pero fue inútil. Sus gritos fueron opacados por una enorme mano, perteneciente al extraño hombre de cabellos negros.

Un hombre rubio, joven, de ojos azules salió de la esquina, buscando a alguien en el columpio. El secuestrador se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se escondió tras de un árbol, manteniendo apretado al niño. El ojiazul miro a su alrededor, sin encontrar a quien esperaba encontrar allí.

-¿Dei-chisa?- llamo, esperando que alguien respondiera a ese nombre. El pequeño escucho la voz, perteneciente a un muy conocido suyo. Trato de librarse de la mano su captor, pero fue inútil. Desesperado, mordió ferozmente al pelinegro, provocando una mueca de dolor en este.

**(Dei-chisa. Chisa/pequeño Dei/ Deidara xD Traduccion: pequeño Dei)**

-¡¡PAPI!!- grito enseguida el pequeño Deidara, llamando la atención del hombre rubio, quien reacciono enseguida. -¡¡AYUDAME!!-

-¡¡DEIDARA!!- respondió al llamado el rubio, corriendo velozmente en dirección al secuestrador.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, enano!- le recrimino el ojicafe, dándole golpe en la cabeza al pequeño, quien se quejo de esto, mientras se le lagrimaban sus ojos. El secuestrador rápidamente comenzó a correr, a una velocidad increíble, alejándose cada vez más de un desesperado padre, quien lo seguía aterrado.

-¡¡DEIDARA-KUN!!-

-¡¡PAPI!!-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-…después de eso jamás volví a ver a mis padres…- Su mirada se mostraba triste, como si todo volviera a suceder de nuevo.

-lo siento…- musito ella, abrazándolo. Lo comprendía. Entendía su dolor. Ser secuestrado es una de las cosas mas terribles que pueden pasarte en la vida.

Pues, no solo es que el secuestrador te encierre en un cuarto, si no que es vivir con miedo toda la vida, aterrado y temiendo por tu vida. Cada vez que esa persona entre a donde estas tu, es sufrir el terror de la decisión que tomara. Tu vida esta en las manos de una persona a quien ni siquiera le importas… Era algo traumático…

–lo importante es que estas vivo…- murmuro ella de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada dulce por parte de el.

-si crees que vamos muy rápido…esta bien…- afirmo el, con algo de pesar. –tomate tu tiempo…-

-no es que no me guste estar contigo pero…acabo de perder a alguien con quien tuve una relación de casi dos años…No quiero que esto sea por despecho…- decía ella, algo triste.

-esta bien…no te preocupes…- afirmo el akatsuki. –deberías dormir, no has descansado nada…-

O-o-o

Un peliblanco corría a través del bosque, buscando alguna señal de que el joven rubio y la chica Hyuga se encontraban aun con vida. Miraba a ambos lados, tratando de distinguir alguna figura humana en medio de la oscuridad. Llevaba varias horas buscando, por lo que lanzaba bocanadas de aire cada vez que respiraba.

Se detuvo un momento, recuperando el aliento. La helada hacia aun mas difícil buscar, pues el viento soplaba frio y junto con la nevada provocaba que vieras las cosas un poco borrosas.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. Una sombra rondaba a su alrededor. Jiraya observo detenidamente a la sombra, pero de repente, desapareció.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- llamo, sin respuesta. Se puso aun mas alerta, tratando de concentrarse a cualquier movimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor. La sombra se movio alrededor, como si lo observara. -¿Hinata? ¿Naruto?-

La sombra salió de la oscuridad, avanzando lentamente hacia Jiraya, provocando que el shinobi se estremeciera, mas no bajara la guardia.

-¿Te refieres a Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto la sombra, con una voz femenina, avanzando hacia el. -¿Te refieres…- dirigió una de sus manos a su cabeza y, jalando la túnica que la cubría su cara, revelo su identidad. -…a mi bebe?-

El peliblanco se llevo una mano a la boca por la impresión, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que presenciaba. Sintió como la sangre corría veloz por sus venas, mientras la mujer frente a el, lucia como si los años no hubieran pasado sobre ella, además de un insignificante detalle:

Ella estaba muerta…

O-o-o

El peli naranjo se movía con rapidez en medio de las sombras, escabulléndose de cualquier mirada fisgona que pudiera sospechar de las cosas tramadas. El plan marchaba a la perfección.

Todo seguía perfectamente un orden brillante que se cumplía puntualmente. Entro rápido a una habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro. Se inclino y removió una alfombra, revelando una compuerta que llevaba hacia un sótano. Allí, hizo una serie de sello y, enseguida, toco el piso.

Este tembló un poco y abrió un agujero, donde brinco dentro. Allí, estaba un sala iluminada por antorchas. Algunas telarañas empezaban a formarse en el techo y en las mismas antorchas, pero aun conservaban su toque macabro.

El "líder" de Akatsuki avanzo, encontrándose con una persona de espaldas. De tamaño promedio para un hombre de casi unos 30 años, se pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, portaba una de las túnicas del akatsuki; al parecer se encontraba mirándose fijamente en un espejo.

-señor, las cosas marchan a la perfección…- murmuro el portador del rinegan (N/a: si, M2M, he estado leyendo spoilers xD)

-¿alguna noticia sobre nuestras sospechas?- pregunto seriamente, tomando entre sus manos una esfera transparente.

-ninguna, he enviado a Hidan y Kakuzo a la aldea oculta de las nubes, a indagar en sus archivos…- murmuro, dándose cuenta de el descontento de su superior- …creemos que las respuestas están en la Cámara de Las Estrellas, en el Libro de la Eternidad…-

-¿y crees que esos dos van a poder con el centinela que custodia ese libro?- pregunto burlonamente, provocando un dejo de molestia en el pelinaranjo. –Nagato… ¡por favor! Al darles esa orden los has enviado a su muerte…-

-Ambos son Shinobis poderosos, criminales rango S, no debemos subestimarlos…-

-aunque sobrevivan regresaran con las manos vacías…-

-…-

-solo asegúrate de que nadie se interponga en el plan…- afirmo el misterioso personaje, aun sin voltear. -¿Alguno de los dos neófitos que mandamos a Konoha murió?- pregunto fríamente.

-¿se refiere a Deidara y a Akasuna?- pregunto seriamente Nagato.

-exacto…- afirmo con cierto dejo de sarcasmo.

-no tenemos noticias…-

-cuando regresen…quiero que hables con ellos…- decía el pelinegro, con un tono macabro. –Estoy muy interesado en cierta persona…

O-o-o

Ambos se miraron con desafío, mientras empuñaban firmemente sus armas. Nadie parecía ceder, lucia como si fuera una escena de una pintura. Nadie decía nada. Solamente el ruido de la misma noche los acompañaba. De pronto, alguien bajo su arma. El pelirrojo dejo caer su mano, dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-No puedo…- admitió, con una mirada baja.

-¡Vamos!- ordeno ella, apretando más presión sobre el cuello. No iba a permitirle que la viera débil. No iba a mostrarle debilidad.

-hazlo…- admitió el, sorprendiéndola de nuevo. -¿lo quieres? Es tuyo…- sin poder evitarlo, sus lagrimas opacaron la mirada azulina de la kunoichi, quien bajo su arma también.

De repente, las voces de Kiba y Shino, rompieron el silencio. El Akatsuki permaneció inmóvil al igual que la rubia.

-corre…-musito ella, dejando sorprendido al Akasuna.

-¿estas loca?- le recrimino, sacudiéndola por los hombros -¡pueden matarte por eso!-

-¡no me importa!- contesto esta con un grito –a mi solo me preguntaran porque te deje ir. Si te atrapan, te torturaran, te interrogaran y quien sabe que mas…es algo mucho peor que morir…-

El chico se impresiono al escuchar esto. Las voces se hicieron mas presentes, signo de que se estaban acercando. El pelirrojo aprovecho y huyo, dejando a una Ino preocupada. Pronto llegaron Kiba y Shino.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el castaño. -¿Por qué lo dejaste huir?-

Al no obtener respuesta, solo gruño y continúo corriendo, seguido por Shino y Chouji. La chica estaba por marcharse cuando…

-¡Lo tenemos!- grito el chico perro. La ojiazul se paralizo al escuchar esto. Lo primero que hizo fue correr a donde estaba Sasori, tenia que confirmarlo. No podía ser posible, no podía ser tan fácil. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quedo escondida entre las hojas de un árbol, mientras veía con horror, como decapitaban a su querido pelirrojo, con la brillante espada.

Los chicos miraron el cadáver, satisfechos. Ya casi saboreaban su triunfo. Convertiré en ANBUs había sido mas que sencillo. Ino respiraba pesadamente, se estaba mareando. De repente el cadáver comenzó a ponerse rígido, al grado de descubrirse que no se trataba más que de un clon.

_-que alivio…-_pensó la chica para sus adentros. Se quedo quieta un momento, imaginándose que el estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora. Después de un rato, comenzó a caminar de regreso a Konoha.

-¡demonios!- grito enfurecido el chico perro, mirando el "cadáver"

-seguramente escapo…- afirmo el regordete.

El castaño miro hacia la luna, imaginándose al Akatsuki huyendo libremente, lo cual lo hizo enfurecerse aun más.

-¡Maldito Akatsuki!-

O-o-o

-¡¿A que te refieres con que fue el 4to Hokage?!- azoto sus manos fuertemente sobre su escritorio, provocando que algunas cosas vibraran. No podía creerlo. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, jamás pensó que eso pasaría.

-¡una cámara de seguridad (N/a: ñamm.. imaginemos que hay cámaras. Hay radios y comunicadores, así que digamos que tienen cámaras n.nU) capturo un video de la pelea que tubo Naruto!- exclamo exaltado el joven ANBU, esperando una respuesta.

-¡entonces explícame como es posible!- respondió desesperada -¡Minato murió hace 20 años o mas! ¿O acaso salió de la tumba? ¿¡Y para matar a SU hijo!?-

-tememos que este vivo…- menciono levemente, haciendo que la godaime se sorprendiera –o que sea uno de los Akatsuki…-

La rubia guardo silencio un momento, pensativa.

-¿Por qué Naruto no recuerda nada?-

-usamos un genjutsu con el…-afirmo el pelinegro, tranquilizando un poco a la hokage -…para confundirlo…-

-tiene que averiguar mas sobre esto…- la ojidorada se mostraba aterrada, si Yondaime estaba vivo, significaría el fin de sus planes; si era parte del akatsuki, todos corrian un terrible peligro.

Si estaba muerto, significaba que era una invocación, y que lo controlan. Probablemente el plan central fuera asesinar a toda la aldea…

Cualquier opción era terrible…

-necesitamos deshacernos de los dos descendientes de Namikaze…-

¿Quién era el criminal detrás de todo esto?

Lo único que podía pensar, era que todos eran parte de su plan…

Todos y cada uno eran parte de un juego macabro proveniente de una mente perturbada…

O-o-o

**Kozu: taran! Aquí termina el capi 7 ¿les gusto? n.n**

**Tobi: a mi si :)**

**Kisame: porque yo no salgo?**

**Kozu: por azul**

**Sasori: podemos pasar a los reviews?**

**Kozu: sip!**

**Rika-Weno weno weno... si estoy perdida tendré que encontrarme no?? xD  
un capi interesante: cada vez me cae peor tsunade xP la actitud agresiva de naruto haci hinata me ha descolocado por completo, osea, naruto agresivo con Hinata? o.Ô cuándo se ha visto eso? pero weno, igual estuvo bien n.n  
y por fin! deisaku power! k tiernas sus palabras! . me he emocionado y todo  
en cuanto a lo del suicidio de naruto... ¿cómo que fue yondaime quién intentó asesinar a naruto? ains estos anbus de pacotilla... que no se enteran ¬¬  
espero que actualices pronto!! nos leemos!**

ja ne!

**Kozu: si, Tsunade es un perra, y pronto la odiaran mas… Y la actitud agresiva de Naruto empeorara… y si, Minato aprecera pronto n.n**

**Deidara: a mi no me gusta Sakura! o/o**

**Kozu: a mi me cae que si n.n**

**Sasori: y a mi no me gusta Ino! ¬/¬**

**Kozu: tu cállate! ¿o quieres que te recuerde lo de KP o lo de Mariana? ¬¬**

**Sasori: (se pone a escribir muchas veces en un pizarrón a lo Simpson "No seré infiel")**

**Kozu: idiota ¬¬**

**Itachi: Next!**

**Kozu: (lo golpea) eso lo digo yo! NEXT!**

**Kimiyu: Oh pero que fic mas emocionante! Que bueno está!! Quedé prendida de él! Y no te dejaré hasta que lo acabes muajajaja!! xD Las parejas que formaste me encantan!! Amo tu fic! Y muero por ver el encuentro entre Dei y Naruto!**

**Kozu: wuaa!! Arigato Arigato Arigato n/n que bueno que te gusto!! aaa me inspiras a escribir :D Wuju!! No te preocupes, el encuentro de los dos rubios será pronto!**

**Hidan: ser rubio es del demonio!**

**Deidara: oye Hidan porque no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana? ¬¬**

**Hidan: cierto! La marrana sagrada!**

**Itachi: Deidara porque eres taaaan amargado?**

**Deidara: Bueno, se remonta a mi época de feliz niño traumado por mi nombre, cuando mientras mis amigos, los muy putos, se burlaban de mi nombre, a mi me cayó una tarantula de pelo en la cabeza, no se si fue por tener a un bicho que me podía matar o por el temor increible que tenia a ese bicho de ocho patas que volví corriendo a casa y burlándome de mi nombre esperando que la tarantula acabara trumandose y se soltara de mi pelo TToTT**

**Zetsu: bueno eso lo explica todo … o.o**

**Kozu: en fin al siguiente review!!**

**M2M:Konichiwwa!  
buenno en primer lugar si pones una escena yaoi que tenga que ver con deidara la proxima vez que abras los ojos estaras 3 metros bajo tierra(inner: xD entierrala boca abajo para que cuaando intente salir se balla mas abajo! muajajajaja... (sin aire de tanto reir)...)otra cosa tampoco metas a orochijackson porque si lo haces voy a enterrar contigo un alce pk un alce ? no se (inner: esta mas loca cada vez ¬¬U) M2M: cayate que tu estas mas loca que yo! (inner: ...)y pobe deidara con su trauma de chikito!! io si lo kero! esteemm ahora si vamos con el fic ! jejejejejje o.o! me dejas en suspenso! ¬¬ otra vez! a! si no lo continuas te entierro con un alce y orochijackson! jojojojojojo weno estem eso es too! creo... jijijijijiji!  
(esto fue una advertencia de entierro)  
chao!;D**

**Kozu: o.o**

**Deidara: o.o**

**Sasori: o.o**

**Itachi: -.-**

**Kozu: ok… creo que esa fue una amenaza de entierro y muerte o.oU**

**Kisame: sii!! Matala de una buena vez!!**

**Kozu: como me amas kisame ¬¬**

**Kakuzo: (con cara de pervertido) con un alce…**

**Todos: o.olll**

**Kozu: no te preocupes… ya no habrá yaoi… les perdonare la vida… esta vez ¬¬**

**Deidara/Sasori: fiuf!!**

**Kozu: todo con tal de que no me entierren co Orochijackson o.olll**

**Hidan: Orochijackson es pederasta…**

**Sasori: si, eso ya lo se**

**Itachi: …mayormente por ahí empiezan, pero si siquieramos hablando esto no terminaría, aunque la verdad es que daría un poquito igual -.- Por que esto no le interesa a nadie y solo estoy hablando por que me están pagando por hora que sino... Esto no se lo contaba a nadie, lo que hay tras la cara oclta mía, destrás del frío que solo sonrió dos veces, premino nobel a la 'cara de poker' más conseguida u.uUUU**

**Todos: WTF?! O.O**

**Kozu: bueno… al siguiente review… o.o NEXT!!**

**Sabakunosakura182: QE LE PASÓ A MI GAARA-KUN! TT.TT ahii x fin pude volver a leer este fic, tngo muchos problemas cn el colegio y se me complica seguirlos, pero lo intento y tmb intento dejar reviews... Como es eso de qe MI Sasori-kun esta enamorado de Ino? O.Ó (Inner: y xq todos son tuyos?) callate vos, ahora, SASORI! QIERO UNA EXPLICACION! (Sasori: etto...) (Gaara: ajaj alguien esta en problemas)¬¬ despues vamos a tener una larga charla, bueno, el fic se está poniendo demasiado interesante, y me muero de la intriga asi qe espero la conti!  
Matta-ne!**

Miss Rotten

**Kozu: nadaaa!! A Gaara no le paso nada n.n Pronto subiré el próximo capi!!**

**Sasori: etto..**

**Kozu: tu cállate infiel ¬¬**

**Deidara: nadie pregunta por mi? (cri cri cri)**

**Hidan: bueno asi acabamos… la loca se despide**

**Kozu: cállate monja que en 10 años el mundo será mio**

**Hidan: si si lo que digas…**


	8. Entierro Prematuro

**Capitulo 8: Entierro Prematuro**

El peliblanco no podía creer lo que veía. Su pelo color rosa oscuro, su piel morena, sus ojos negros. Cada parte de ella, era idéntica a como la recordaba. No había cambiado nada.

-¿Ku-Kus-Kushina?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. La mujer lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto?-

-¿Cómo…Como es que estas viva?- pregunto, ignorando a la chica. Esto era completamente imposible. -¡La última vez que te vi estabas muerta!-

-Jiraya, tranquilízate…- murmuro ella, con aquel tono tranquilizador que solo ella sabia usar. –Te explicare… ¿Qué es lo último que sabes?-

-lo ultimo que supe fue que te dieron por muerta en el hospital de Konoha. Te velaron unas cuantas horas y te sepultaron…- afirmo aun incrédulo el peliblanco.

-así es…no esperaron que estuviera realmente muerta…-

**Flas Back**

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo muy cercano a ella. Instintivamente, intento abrirlo, pero no pudo. Un peso mayos estaba sobre ella. Golpeo de nuevo, esta vez con algo de temor. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar. El terror se hacia presente…

-¡Auxilio!- grito desesperada, pero sus gritos no salían de aquella caja. El temor la invadió. -¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡¡ESTOY VIVA POR UN DEMONIO!!-

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, invadida de desesperación y temor, dándose cuenta del horror de la situación. Gritaba con miedo, con terror, con angustia. Rasguñaba las paredes, con tal fuerza que sus mismas uñas quedaban atrapadas en las paredes de aquella horrorosa cárcel, manchándola de rojo carmesí.

-¡¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!- exclamaba. Pero al parecer nadie escuchaba sus gritos. Pataleaba, golpeaba, gritaba.

Ningún sonido…

Ninguna respuesta…

Comenzó a temblar, casi a convulsionarse, arrancando gritos a cada momento, dejando mas rastro de aquel liquido rojo.

¡Que terrible destino!

Morir de una manera horrible, las palabras no bastan para describir un tipo de muerte así. Saber que morirás porque creyeron que estabas muerta. Saber que vas a ahogarte en ti mismo, que te están entregando a la muerte tan libremente.

Después de un rato de desesperados gritos, la mujer comenzó a calmarse. Sus lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos, a las personas que amaba…

El pequeño "calcetín", su primer hijo, como solía decirle…

Naruto…

-Minato…- murmuro. Sus ojos se apagaban lentamente, pero, de repente, reacciono. Recordó lo que Minato le había enseñado. –_concentrar el chakra…-_

Rápidamente, comenzó a acumular dicha energía en su mano, haciendo que empezara a despedir una leve luz azul. Cuando se sintió prepara, golpea fuertemente el techo de la caja, mientras apretaba los ojos, esperando el resultado…

¡Funciono!

La pelirrosa miro la luz de la luna colándose por el agujero. Nuevamente, repitió el procedimiento. El agujero era ahora más grande. Pronto, estuvo afuera de nuevo, donde se aventó al firme pasto y se hecho a llorar.

El viento soplando, el sonido de los grillos cantando, la oscuridad tan fresca bajo el hermoso firmamento…

-Gracias…Minato…-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-…después de eso me entere de que Naruto había muerto, así que decidí marcharme. Hasta hace poco supe que no estaba muerto y regrese a la aldea…- afirmo con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos -…solo quiero conocer a mi hijo…-

-el esta bien…- exclamo sonriendo, pero luego cambio su faz -…por ahora…-

-¿por cierto, donde esta?-

-en algún lugar de este bosque…- afirmo el peliblanco, mientras recibía una mirada de horror por parte de la Uzumaki – ¡pero lo encontrare!

-vamos, te ayudare…- agrego, con cara de mala gana. Así se fueron alejando, mientras caminaban juntos. –…aun sigues tan despistado como siempre…-

O-o-o

La rubia llego a casa, donde el silencio reinaba plenamente. Se quito la chamarra y la colgó detrás de la puerta. Se dirigió al baño, decidida a darse una ducha, pues le ayudaba a dormir. Abrió el agua de la regadera, que salía fría debido al clima. Después de un rato de esperar, decidió buscar su ropa y preparar todo para darse el tan deseado baño. Se remojo un rato en la bañera, disfrutando del calor del agua. Recordando cosas del pasado. Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que decidió salir. Después de envolverse en una toalla, se puso su ropa de dormir, un abrigo de mangas largas y un pantalón de franela.

Salió del cuarto de baño, pensando en lo sucedido esa noche, pero una persona se atravesó en su camino, provocando que chocara.

-¡¡ahhh!!- grito sorprendida, a lo que la persona frente a ella se rio burlona. -¡me espantaste!-

-hola, Muñequita…- murmuro el, aun sonriéndole. Ella lo miro sorprendida. Realmente merecía ser llamado Akatsuki, no había hecho un solo ruido, y todo parecía estar igual que como ella lo dejo.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- pregunto algo confundida. Sabia la respuesta, pero quería oírla de el.

-vine a verte…- afirmo el pelirrojo. Ella se acero a el y, sin decir nada, lo abrazo. El le correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola firmemente. Al fin había encontrado a alguien a quien 

amaba, alguien quien lo amaba, y no dejaría esa oportunidad pasar. -¿Qué paso con tus amigos?-

-Me da igual, estoy cansada…- dijo ella, separándose de el, y tirándose en la cama.

-mmm ¿vas a dormir?- pregunto el ojimiel algo confundido.

-si…- respondió ella algo adormecida. El la miro sonriendo. Era algo tan normal para ella, pero el había pasado mas de veinte años sin dormir. Se sentía algo cansado. La habitación parecía muy relajante. Se acostó junto a ella, acurrucándose a su lado; mientras ella ya dormía. La cubrió con una manta, mientras acariciaba su cabello. El sueño lo consumió y se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo.

O-o-o

Ambos jóvenes estaban dentro de una cuerva, resguardándose del frio, tratando de cubrirse de la nieve que caía lentamente. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, mientras la chica estaba junto a la fogata, tratando de calentarse.

-que frio…- susurro levemente la pelinegra, tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos. Repentinamente, una chamarra naranja con negro fue colocada encima de ella.

**(N/a: ahora ya pasaron 5 años, seria una reverenda tontería que Naruto usara la misma ropa del shippuden, así que en esta historia usa una gabardina larga y negra, en el medio de la espalda el famoso espiral en naranja, su chaleco de jounin, debajo la típica maya que usan, su pantalón y las botas…Hinata usa un kimono cafecito con morado, con una cinta negra en la cintura, el cabello lo lleva suelto o amarrado en una coleta, su pantalón y sus botas.)**

-¡Ay, que niña!- se quejo juguetón el rubio –de seguro ya te enfermaste…-

-Naruto-kun…etto…gracias-

-¿Hinata, tienes fiebre?- pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente de esta. La chica le sonrió tímidamente. –o quizás ¿yo tengo fiebre?-

-déjalo así…- murmuro mientras se recostaba en su hombro. El ambiente se estaba tornando muy romántico. El rubio metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

-_este es el momento…- _pensó.

De repente, una figura apareció en la entrada de la cueva, provocando que ambos se pararan rápidamente y adoptaran una posición de ataque.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Naruto, sin bajar la guardia; maldiciendo en silencio.

La figura avanzó hacia ellos, dejando un rastro de agua en la cueva mientras pasaba. Ambos chicos estaban esperando solamente una señal de hostilidad para atacar. Entonces la luz de la fogata fue mostrando su rostro.

-¿Ero-sennin?-pregunto algo confundido el rubio.

-¿Jiraya-sama?-

-¡Baka!- le recrimino este gritándole -¡¿en que pensabas al entrar a este bosque a estas horas?!-

-Por Dios, tranquilízate…- se quejo indiferente el rubio. –juro no seguir las migajas a la casa de la bruja…-

-¡déjate de juegos Uzumaki!- lo regaño nuevamente el sennin.

Entonces miro detrás del chico y vio fijamente a la Hyuga. Inevitablemente, su sangrado nasal comenzó.

–mmm labios carnosos, buen cuerpo, cara bonita, cabello negro…Naruto tengo que reconocerlo… tu novia es toda una tentación hecha mujer…-dicho esto, recibió un certero puñetazo en la nariz, provocando que un chorrito de sangre manchara su ropa.

-¡¡DEJATE DE PERVERCIONES VIEJO DEPRAVADO!!- le grito un enfurecido Naruto.

-¡vamos, Naruto!- decía el peliblanco en el suelo -¿no me negaras que tu no tenias mente pervertida cuando trataste de espiarla en las aguas termales?-

-¡¿QUE INTENTASTE QUE?!- grito la chica, aterrorizando a los dos allí presentes.

-_¿de verdad esta el la Hinata que conozco?-_ Se preguntaba aterrado el rubio, mientras miraba a la ojiblanca. -¡¡NO QUE SOLO ERA UN JUEGO!! ¡¡FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!!-

-mas te vale…- afirmo la chica, sentándose algo molesta frente a la fogata.

-naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el ojinegro.

-vine a buscar a Sakura-chan…fue secuestrada por un Akatsuki…- afirmo el chico, dejando algo de tristeza en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los otros dos allí.

-deberíamos buscarla en la mañana…- dijo el sennin con voz imperativa –será mejor… además de que en estos momentos somos un blanco fácil para cualquiera…-

-bien… afirmo el rubio, sentándose junto a la Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto ella, sacando de su bolsa dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

-creo que si jeje- se rio este, mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus manos.

O-o-o

Amanecía, los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las ventanas, provocando que el pelirrojo parpadeara un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba. Se incorporo en la cama, dándose cuenta de que la chica se había marchado. Sin embargo, un olor delicioso se coló por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez vestido, salió de la habitación, siguiendo aquel dichoso aroma que lo dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba la joven rubia, quien al verlo, le sonrió.

-¡Bueno días, bello durmiente!- lo saludo ella, sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-buenos días, muñequita…-

-te hice el desayuno…- dijo ella, asentando en la mesa un plato con un par de huevos estrellados, un poco de arroz y verduras. –no se que te gusta… así que espero que lo disfrutes…-

El chico tomo un tenedor, usándolo torpemente. Clavo un trozo de huevo, mirándolo con curiosidad. Cuando se sintió seguro, lo metió en su boca, mostrándose pensativo. Ella solo lo observaba, temiendo que no le gustara. El chico bajo la cabeza.

-bueno…si no te gus—

-¡¡ESTA DELICIOSO!!- grito el, metiéndose a la boca toda la comida. -¡¡QUIERO MAS!!-

-jeje…- rio ella. Definitivamente no esperaba eso. –Espera, te preparare más…-

-tal vez no me creas…pero no había comido en mas de 20 años- dijo el, mirando el plato vacio.

-¡no te preocupes!- respondió sonriendo –hay suficiente para reponer todo ese tiempo-

La comida en la sartén despedía un olor delicioso, pero el pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación.

-Ino…- la llamo el pelirrojo

-¿si?- respondió ella, sirviendo la comida en el plato del mencionado.

-alguien llama a tu puerta…- afirmo el. La chica se extraño, pues era muy temprano. Camino hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-será mejor que te escondas…- el chico obedeció a regañadientes, aun no confiaba mucho en los humanos. Ella abrió la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa. -¡¡S-SAI??

Era el. El chico lucia más alto y fornido, pero sus ropas lucían sucias. No parecía el mismo. Definitivamente había cambiado.

-hola, preciosa…- dijo el algo grosero.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le grito ella. -¡te dije que jamás volvieras!-

-¡Joder, mujer!- le recrimino el, empujándola y entrando rápidamente -¡Tu eres MIA y eso no va a cambiar!-

-¡salte de mi casa!-gritaba la rubia, levantándose rápidamente. Pero el chico la tomo de los brazos y la aventó a un sillón.

-¡¡cállate, ramera!!- el chico, la regañaba enfurecido. Desde que habían cortado hacia dos años, el se había vuelto un vago, un arrabalero. Ella lo había hecho porque el intento forzarla. Pero las cosas habían empeorado, al caso de que el la amenazaba de matarla y cosas así.

-¡Sai vete!- lo regañaba ella. El pelinegro comenzó a besarla agresivamente, al parecer quería violarla. (Inner: definitivamente…necesito terapia) de repente alguien lo golpeo furtivamente en uno de sus costados, aventándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué ra—sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por una serie de golpes y puñetazos certeros, la gran mayoría en su cara. Al parecer a Sasori le gustaba golpearlo.

-¡Sasori-kun, basta!- grito ella, provocando que el se detuviera. Sus nudillos estaban lastimados y sangraban. El otro chico esta desmayado, su nariz sangraba. El ojimiel se levanto, su respiración estaba agitada. A pesar de eso, cargo al aprovechado y lo aventó a la calle. El chico entro, sin decir ni una palabra, y se dirigió al cuarto.

-Sasori-kun…¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella, preocupada.

-debo irme…- respondió el, poniéndose su túnica de akatsuki.

-si es por lo que pasó…-

-no, muñequita…- respondió el –es que…debo atender algunos asuntos…-

-bueno…- ella estaba confundida. De repente el carácter de el había cambiado. El se dirigió al segundo piso, seguido por ella. Al estar ya arriba, abrió una ventana, decidido a marcharse. ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?-

-esta noche…- respondió el, brincando por la ventana, dejando a una Ino muy preocupada, aunque se consoló a si misma. Sai no sabía nada sobre Sasori, así que no había problema. Esperaba ansiosa que fuera ya de noche.

El pelinegro se levanto con pesadez, sobándose la cara, debido a la golpiza recibida hacia unos minutos.

-maldita perra…- se quejo el chico. Rápidamente se levanto, caminando. Se maldecía a si mismo. –Yamanaka Ino, vas a ser mía, aunque me cueste la vida…-

O-o-o

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Miro al otro lado de la cama, al parecer su compañero se había ido; pero en su lugar, había dejado un trozo de foto sobre su almohada. La chica la tomo entre sus manos, se podía observar a un Deidara de unos cinco años, al parecer había sido recortada de una foto, pues era la esquina inferior derecha.

La ojiverde la volteo, encontrando en el reverso algo escrito.

"Nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes."

Ella sonrió ante esto. Repentinamente alguien toco la puerta, obligándola a levantarse, pero no sin antes guardar la foto en su saco. Se acomodo su pelo, debido a que se veía algo despeinada. Corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a la Hyuga, al sennin y al rubio.

-hola…-los saludo, extrañándose por verlos allí.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- grito el rubio, mientras la abrazaba -¿estas bien?-

-si…-afirmo ella, por alguna razón el chico se veía mas serio, mas maduro.

-¿Dónde esta el Akatsuki?- pregunto el ojiazul, mirando la habitación –No te violo ¿verdad?-

-¡¡NARUTO ERES UN BAKA!!- le grito ella, dándole un golpe.

-Sakura-chan, tranquilízate…- dijo la ojiblanca mirando al chico en el suelo. –no es para tanto…-

-agg…- refunfuño la ojiverde, caminando fuera de la cabaña, con aire molesto.

-tranquila, Sakura…-

-¿¡Cómo que me calme!?- pregunto molesta la pelirrosa al sennin. -¡estoy calmada!-

La pelinegra ayudo al rubio a levantarse, pero este se soltó bruscamente del brazo de la chica, como si estuviera enfurecido con ella.

-¡déjame en paz!- le reclamo el, con algo de cinismo. La Hyuga estaba confundida, ¿Por qué hacia el todo eso? es decir, ella nunca le había hecho nada malo, ni nada ¿Cuál era el problema?

Pero las cosas empeoraron, cuando el chico comenzó a caminar rápidamente, dejando a la pelinegra detrás del grupo, caminando sola. Hinata se sentía peor cada momento, no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Camino detrás de ellos, solo observando, como su novio, a quien siempre había amado…

Abrazaba a su amor imposible…

O-o-o

El pelinegro entro a la oficina de la godaime, sentándose frente a ella con aire molesto. Ella lo miro algo desentendida, preguntándose que diablos quería.

-¿Qué quieres, Sai?- pregunto la rubia, sin moverse de su escritorio. El no articulo palabras, jugaba con una delicada florecilla de romero, que tomo de un florero de la misma oficina.

-¿usted conoce bien a sus aldeanos?- pregunto, dejando desconcertada a la Hokage. –es decir, ser hokage no es solo ser poderosos, si no conocer a tu pueblo…-

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué pensaría si le dijera…-dijo el, aun jugando con la delicada flor de romero en sus manos, pero, repentinamente, la apretó entre sus manos, deshaciéndola por completo. -…que alguien esta protegiendo a un Akatsuki?-

O-O-O-O

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan!!**

**Kozu: muajajaja**

**Sasori: y los demás?**

**Kozu: xk? Te importan mucho?**

**Deidara: psss si!!**

**Hidan: pagana!!**

**Tobi: :) tobi no se va… tobi es un buen chico**

**Kozu: bueno…**

**Itachi: n.n hola**

**Kozu: estas sonriendo?**

**Itachi: n.ñ si**

**Kozu: bueno…eto… alos reviews!!**

**M2M:**konichiwa!! weno el cap estubo weno pero la verdad me hubiera gustado con un poco mas de suspenso O.O !(inner: y aun sigo picada del anterior cap solo alargaste la espera T.T)weno esop es verdad! etto.. ya no te voy a enterrar... (inner: no por ahora buajajajajajjajaja...(se quedo sin aire)...x.x) ¬¬ weno como te siguia diciendo pobrecito mi deidara io si me preocupo por ti :D Deidara: si alguiense preocupa por mi!! M2M: calladito o si no te mando con el pedofilo gay de kabuto Deidara: no!no! M2M:weno, tienes que continuar tu fic pronto porfis si no te are comer a kasame en shushi! jejejej ok weno.  
Sayonara!!

**Kozu: seee ni a mi me gusto el cap… pero espero que este te guste mas xD y ya no intentes enterrarme o entrare en coma voluntario :S**

**Deidara: le preocupo T.T**

**Itachi: n.ñU**

**Zetsu: uuu!! Ya perdió Sasori**

**Kozu: que perdio? O.o**

**Konana: heee nada…**

**Itachi: nada muajaja soy feliz n.ñU**

**Hidan: a este ya le afecto el calor…**

**Kozu: bueno NEXT!!**

**Rika**jo esto cada vez está más interesante! Ahora resulta que tanto Kusina como Minato están... cómo decirle... están muertos pero resulta que están vivos :S yo me entiendo xDxD  
dios! no veas las ganas que tengo de saber más! Y sakura que no se me haga la loka! que sé perfectamente que en cuanto tenga ocasión de volverá a lanzar a los brazos de Dei-kun k lindos!  
a y Sasori y Deidara... no neguéis lo obvio cariños! porque si a vosotros no os gustan la frontona y la cerda yo soy ninja de la arena ¬¬  
me encanta el fic! creo que eso también es algo obvio xD pero creo que a todos los autores nos gusta que nos lo digan de vez en cuando así que ahí queda: me encanta/gusta/vuelve loka el fic! porque cada vez está más interesante! ésto es mejor que cualquier droga, porque engancha que no veas xP espero leerte pronto!

ja ne!!  
Posdata: dale besitos a Hidan-kun de mi parte (jashinista4è)

**Hidan: wuju!! Tengo fans!! :D**

**Kozu: y a mi que?**

**Sasori: a mi no me gusta Ino!! o/o**

**Deidara: u/u**

**Kozu: al menos uno ya lo acepto… ni modos XD jajaja bueno gracias por todos tus halagos!! La vdd es que me encanta que te encante!! Xk me sube el autoestima!! Y a Zetsu lo ayuda a producir oxigeno :D Los reviews para mi tambn son mejor que la droga!! Además de que me ahorro el alcoholicos anónimos XD bueno espero que este capi te haya encantado al punto de vicio XD ii qe los sigas leyendo!! XD te adoro!!**

**Kakuzo: ya cállate de una vez**

**Kozu: no!!**

**Itachi: n.ñU**

**Sasori: itachi, no vas a poder…**

**Deidara: si puede!!**

**Kozu: que cosa puede?**

**Hidan: nada!! nada que tenga que ver con alguna apuesta!! n.nU**

**Kozu: a bueno…. Next!!**

Kimiyu: Ah! Tu suspenso es exquisito! Ay! casi me dio un infarto al ver que mataste a sasori, menos mal que fue un bunshin u.u Cómo haces para escribir tan bien!?1? Tu fanfic es excelente! Lo amo! Me alegra que los rubios se encuentren pronto y los misterios se resuelvan. Te admiro linda! D

**Kozu: mmm rubios!! Aaa me admiran T.T…¿y como le hago escribir tanbien? Bueno, tengo que agradecer al creador de la coca-cola, las galletas oreo y la mermelada :)**

**Zetsu: cofhierbacof**

**Kozu: cállate!!**

**Sasori: itachi, deja de reir**

**Itachi: no n.ñU**

**Deidara: jajajajaa perdedor XD**

**Hidan: mmm ok…**

**Kozu: aaaa grax por todo!! Y no!! No mataria a sasori!! Simplemente es tan lindo y sublimemente sexy**

**Sasori: ahí!! Gracias!! n/n**

**Kozu: de nada n/n**

**Kakuzo: ejem…. Creo que alguien no se va a molestar mucho por cumplir su trato…**

**Kozu: cállate!! Next!!**

Atomicmonster: ¡El fic está muy bueno!  
Me reí mucho cuando cantaron Evanescence xDD  
Espero que lo sigas pronto, y quiero saber qué paso con Sasuke-kun TTTT

**Kozu: wuju!! Que bueno que te gusto!! jajaja ohhh Evanescence!! Es lo mejor!!**

**Hidan: por eso luego andas huyendo de la mother earth (madre tierra)**

**Kozu: acaso andas oyendo mi mp3?**

**Hidan: ehee… no**

**Kozu: mas te vale, aun no se quien metió a Hilary a mi mp3**

**Sasori: ¿te quejas de Hilary y escuchas a Christina Aguilera?**

**Kozu: pero nada mas es una canción!!**

**Deidara: ¿y que dices de withim temptation?**

**Kozu: cállate que te arreo!! NEXT!!**

Psyco-kaye: OMG!  
quieren matar a todos los descendientes namikaze? kya...esto sepone interesante...sigue pronto ne?  
Ja ne!

**Kozu: sii!! Maldita Tsunade!! Que quiere acabar con los decendientes del sexy Minato!!**

**Deidara: oye…pero si tu fuiste la de la idea…**

**Kozu: cállate!!**

**Deidara: pero, pero-**

**Kozu: CA-LLA-TE!!**

**Itachi: n.ñU **

**Sasori: maldito psicópata…**

**Kozu: ¿se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos? O.ó**

**Itachi: sonrio a la dulce y alegre vida n.ñU**

**Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! APOCALIPSIS!!**

**Kozu: ya callense!! NEXT!!**

Sabakunosakura182: Sasori, aun sigo enfadada (Sasori: -.- todo yo...)(Gaara: ya es tiempo qe te vayas llendo de esta cabeza entonces) yo decido qien se va y qien se qeda O.Ó  
lo de Minato me tiene mas qe sorprendida, me encanta como tratás el tema de Sakura y Deidara-niisan, esta muy romantico y emocionante a la vez ) y menos mal qe no mataste a mi Gaara- kun y a mi Sasori-kun qe lo amo igual aunqe este enojada cn el (Gaara: claro, y yo qe?) u.u ... a veces me sacan de qisio ustedes dos, bueno espero la canti con muchas ganas, me encanta como escribís y como desarrollas la historia, y ahora qe aparecio Kushina, esta mucho mas interesante... me despido!!  
Matta-ne!

Geelita (Miss Rotten)

**Kozu: wuaaa!! DeiSaku, la vdd Sabakunosakura182 no se porque me gusta tanto esta pareja pero me parece muy linda n/n y si, seguire tratando mucho ese tema, después de todo son la pareja central…junto con NaruHina….y SasoIno**

**Sasori: deja de joderme he?**

**Kozu: esque lo provocas xD**

**Sasori: -.-U**

**Deidara: alguien esta molesto…**

**Itachi: YO soy feliz n.ñU**

**Hidan: bueno… yo mejor ni digo nada**

**Kozu: me parece perfecto NEXT!**

Shiny-chan: me gusta mucho tu fic, es muy bueno...  
esa tsunade deveria morirse, no me agrada como es...  
como se le cruza por la mente la idea de matar a naruto...  
cuando va a paracer minato en cerio...tengo ancias de ver eso...  
y cuando se enteren deidara y naruto de que son hermanos!  
la intriga me mata...continualo pronto...!

**Kozu: el suspenso continuara muajajaja!!**

**Kakuzo: por cierto ¿Dónde esta kisame?**

**Sasori: (silvando)**

**Kozu: si maldita Tsunade. Debería morir grrrrrr!! Aunque eso no es problema ñakaña morirá pronto xD y el encuentro entre los rubios será pronto!! Asi que síganle de muy cerca la pista a este fic**

**Hidan: ya nos vamos!!**

**Kozu: yap**

**Sasori: hasta--**

**Deidara: hasta la próxima!!**

**Sasori: y--**

**Kozu: actualizare pronto!! n.n**

**Sasori: y--**

**Itachi: dejen reviews!! n.ñU**


	9. Sentimientos Atroces

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos Atroces**

El enorme ave de arcilla remontaba vuelo hasta los mas alto del cielo, llevando sobre ella, dos pasajeros. El primero: eras un chico de cabellos dorados, amarrados en una media cola, con un mechón de su pelo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Su semblante se veía preocupado, mientras observaba a su compañero tras de el; era un chico, pelirrojo, de ojos miel, casi rojos. Apretaba con fuerza la arcilla del ave, sujetándose, debido a una terrible fobia a las alturas.

-¿Sasori-danna?- pregunto el rubio, llamando la atención del ojimiel -¿Qué sucede?-

-nada…- respondió el marionetista, mirando al cielo. El ojiazul distinguió que no era el mismo, no se veía igual…se veía mas…humano…

-¿seguro?- pregunto nuevamente, acercándose a su danna por detrás. - ¿no escondes nada?-

-si, Deidara. Estoy seguro…- respondió haciendo caso omiso a su sempai. El rubio avanzo un poco mas y se inclino, sujetándose de la arcilla. Repentinamente, el ave comenzó a descender a gran velocidad en picada.

-¡¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE??- grito desesperado el pelirrojo, mirando a su sempai. El ojimiel se volteo para ver que hacia, en ese momento el ave ascendió, provocando que el pelirrojo tuviera que voltearse. En ese momento, el rubio aprovecho, abriendo de golpe la capa de Akatsuki de su danna.

-¡¡SASORI!!- grito con aire confundido y triunfal el rubio, observando el cuerpo humano de su compañero -¡¡ERES UN NIÑO DE VERDAD!!-

-¡¡QUE TE SUCEDE MALDITO ANORMAL??- grito escandalizado el pelirrojo, alejándose de su sempai y cubriéndose con su capa.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto curioso el artista rubio.

-¡No lo se!- respondió molesto el ojimiel. –de repente sucedió y ya-

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- pregunto algo pervertido el rubio. –de seguro te "estrenaron"-

-¡déjate de perversiones!- le reclamo sonrojado el pelirrojo. Sentándose nuevamente, se sujeto de la arcilla.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto con fastidio.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…-

-¡vamos, danna!- le recrimino con tono de niño pequeño -¡no seas tan amargado!-

-¡Escucha Popkorn deja de fastidiarme!- lo regaño, haciéndolo callar. El rubio sonrió burlón y se hecho en la arcilla. Al parecer iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a la cueva de akatsuki, que aburrido.

-el arte es una explosión…- murmuro, riéndose y esperando la respuesta de su danna, la cual nunca llego, puesto que no pensaba comenzar una discusión de nuevo. El ojiazul se acomodo en el ave, preparándose para dormir un rato.

O-o-o

El grupo caminaba junto, evitando así perderse en el camino. Las dos chicas caminaban adelante, dejando a los otros dos atrás. El rubio caminaba cabizbajo, como si algo le preocupara mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el peliblanco, haciendo reaccionar al ojiazul.

-nada…- respondió, algo pensativo.

-¡cuéntame, Baka! ¿O ya no me tienes confianza?-

-es que… anoche tuve un sueño…-

-¿de que o sobre que?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno…sucedió así…:

_El rubio corría a través de una serie de cárceles, inundadas de agua. Las rejas parecían sucias y maltratadas, como si alguien hubiera estado golpeándolas durante mucho tiempo. Después de correr un rato, se detuvo. Miro al frente. Una enorme jaula se postraba frente a el, cerrada por un candado viejo. La puerta parecía estar a punto de romperse._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto. Una respiración perturbada llamo su atención. Miro a la celda, y se encontró con los ojos de Kyubi._

_-Hola, humano…- lo saludo con algo de cinismo._

_-¿Qué quieres, estúpido zorro?- le contesto molesto el jinchuriki. El nueve colas se paseo por las rejas, mirándolo con ira. De repente, el monstruo saco una de sus garras por en medio de los barrotes, tratando de alcanzar al chico._

_-jajaja- se burlo de el, pues la enorme pata del animal, no logro alcanzar al chico._

_-¡pronto morirás maldito!- le restregó el elegante animal, regresando su pata dentro de la jaula. Naruto lo miro extrañado._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto extrañado el rubio._

_-así es pequeño inútil…- murmuro burlón el enorme monstruo, paseándose con cinismo por los enormes barrotes. -…pronto el sello puesto por Yondaime se debilitara y yo podre salir nuevamente…-_

_-¿¡NANI!?- grito aturdido el rubio. Sus ojos no dieron crédito al ver los enormes barrotes de la jaula, torcidos y casi rotos. El enorme candado estaba apunto de abrirse y las bisagras de la puerta casi salidas de su lugar, la puerta estaba doblada y no parecía aguantar mucho._

_-al pasar 20 años y medio el sello se rompe…un sello que solo Yondaime Hokage puede reponer…- miro burlesco a Naruto, quien estaba en trance al parecer. (le entro la garrotera xD) Rápidamente, tomo al chico entre sus garras, mientras este luchaba por librarse de su captor –Y a ti solo te quedan 2 meses…El tablero esta a favor mío…- dicho esto, el monstruo dirigió al chico a sus enormes fauces, tragándolo._

-no se que es lo que pasa…- admitió preocupado el ojiazul. Miro a su sensei. Estaba más que atónito. El peliblanco miro al suelo. -¿Qué sucede, Ero-sennin?-

-quizás fue mas que un sueño…- admitió el peliblanco, aunque sabia que lo había sido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-debemos ir a la aldea escondida entre el sol y la aldea escondida entre la luna…- admitió preocupado el peliblanco, confundiendo al chico.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué tienen esos lugares?- pregunto curioso.

-guarda silencio, Baka. Mañana saldremos rumbo a dicho lugar… solamente no digas nada…- silencio el ojinegro, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

O-o-o

La hokage miraba con seriedad al chico, quien sonreía como si fuera un pequeño infante jugando a quemar hormigas. Era algo serio, nada que tomaría a la ligera. El no apartaba la mirada de ella, desafiándola.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer?- pregunto al fin ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-indagar…- sugirió el.

-¿indagar?-

-¡Vamos, Tsunade-sama!- admitió, burlón –usted sabe mejor que nadie que hay miles de infiltrados en Konoha. Traidores, ladrones, espías, ex-Akatsuki…Es tiempo de hacer una limpia completa…-

-¿sabes que si hacemos eso mataríamos a mas de la mitad de la población?- rio irónica la ojidorada. El le devolvió el gesto, riendo también.

-no digo matarlos, solo encerrarlos…- prefirió el, cruzándose de brazos. –triplicar impuestos, encerrar a los que no puedan pagarlos…quema de casas…-

-podría funcionar…- admitió, sonriendo con malicia. Ya se podía imaginar a Konoha como un verdadera aldea funcional. –me gusta la idea…-

-quizás queden muy pocos… pero los que vivirán serán justos y no habrá mas vandalismo…- concluyo el pelinegro. -¿le interesa?-

-por supuesto que si…- dijo ella, recostándose en su sillón. Era el plan perfecto. Se libraría de los dos descendientes de Namikaze y se libraría de la corrupción el la aldea. –solo hay que atar algunos cabos sueltos…-

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- pregunto recostando sobre el escritorio, quedando frente a frente con la godaime.

-mañana en la mañana…- concluyo su frase. Aun haba que hacer algunas cosas. Además tenia que convencer a todos que era por el bien de la aldea.

-por mi perfecto…- agrego el chico, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –entonces nos vemos mañana…-

El salió, sonriendo con malicia. Deseaba ver a ese pelirrojo muerto y encarcelado. Lo deseaba con todo su negro y cruel corazón. Además, ella seria de el, a como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto, la rubia se encontraba sentada aun, pensando en como seria Konoha. Un lugar libre y sin corrupción. Anhelaba que ya fuera mañana.

-las cosas van muy bien ¿no crees?- admitió una voz tras de ella.

-mejor que bien…- agrego, aun sin voltear –las cosas saldrán justo como lo planeamos…-

-espero que si…- respondió la voz de nuevo, esta vez con algo de malicia en su voz.

-¿crees que soy tonta…- ella se volteo, mirando a la persona tras de ella -…Orochimaru-sempai?-

O-o-o

Los dos artistas bajaron del pájaro de arcilla, dando un brinco al suelo. El ave desapareció en una nube de humo. Los dos se encaminaron a la cueva, integrándose en la oscuridad. Ya 

dentro, se encontraron con otras figuras. Una de ellas, un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas, se les acerco.

-¿a que se debe que nos honren con sus presencias?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-piérdete por allá un rato…- le gruño el pelirrojo, quitándose el sombrero de paja. -¿porque no vas a bendecir tu cuarto un rato?-

-¡pagano!- le recrimino el ojivioleta, ofendido por aquel comentario.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto indiferente un tipo azul, mientras pulía su enorme espada; mientras el Uchiha solo miraba curioso.

-a diferencia de ti, trabajando…Hum…- respondió burlón, como siempre. Se dirigió a su habitación, seguido del pelirrojo. Pero este fue detenido por un punzón en su brazo, provocado por la espada del hombre tiburón.

La espada solamente rozo la piel de Akasuna, provocando un corte en su brazo, que comenzó a sangrar al instante, manchando el suelo de la cueva y dejando a todos atónitos.

-AAAGGGH!!- gruño el pelirrojo, sosteniendo su brazo. -¡joder, Kisame!-

-¡miren nada más!- se mofo el tesorero. -¡al parecer Pinocho, decidió ser un niño de verdad!-

-¡cállate maldito pulpo!- le grito, enfurecido el Akatsuki, pero el jashinista lo jalo por detrás.

-¿ya encontraste tu conciencia?- decía mientras reía irónicamente.

-¡Estúpidos mono neurónicos!- los regaño el marionetista, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Estaba enfurecido, en esos momentos, solo deseaba tomar un baño (n/a: "se imagina a Sasori tomando un baño " (hemorragia nasal)) y sentarse tranquilamente a tocar el piano. (n/a: imaginemos que tiene uno, porque en esta historia las habitaciones de los akatsuki son grandes xD)

-¿oye Deidara que paso?- pregunto algo confundido el enmascarado.

-nada, Tobi…- dijo este, caminando hacia su cuarto. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era un milagro que el rubio no hubiera insultado al Tobi. O estaba muy alegre o muy confundido.

El rubio siguió a su habitación. Estaba tan harto de ese lugar. Quería huir, volar lejos, el no había nacido para estar encerrado. Ya tenia algunos planes para escapar, pero aun no podía hacerlo. Las cosas serias muy repentinas y obvias. Debía esperar algún tiempo. Si llamaba la atención…

Los dos resultarían muertos…

O-o-o

Sakura avanzo por las calles de Konoha, mirando algún punto inexistente del suelo, pensando solamente en aquel rubio. Sonreía felizmente, no podía evitarlo. El había provocado algo que ella no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo…cariño.

Volvió la mirada al frente, y avanzo hacia la florería que se encontraba a un lado de la calle, tenía muchas ganas de comprar flores y, por muy raro que suene, de visitar a su mejor amiga, Ino; pues a pesar de todas sus discusiones, ella era su confidente y amiga. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, tocando un par de veces. Repentinamente, la rubia abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Ino- la saludo la pelirrosa. Entrando a la casa.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto la rubia, yéndose a la cocina.

-pues…bien, supongo…- respondió, observando el panorama. Fijo su vista en la mesa de centro. Un objeto llamo su atención. Algo pequeño y redondo. Un anillo.

-¿quieres te o jugo?- pregunto la ojiazul, dirigiéndose a la sala. se detuvo, petrificada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado su amiga. La miro asustada. El tiempo se detuvo entre las dos.

-Ino-chan…- musito nerviosa la pelirrosa -¿Qué hace el anillo de Akasuna no Sasori en tu casa?-

O-o-o

La pelinegra abrió la habitación de la oficina de la rubia con delicadeza, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, como era su costumbre, caminar por la vida de puntitas. Dentro, la godaime estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando a la chica que llegaba.

-hola Hinata-chan- murmuro con una sonrisa la rubia.

-hola, Tsunade-sama- respondió el saludo, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué sucede Hyuga?- pregunto la godaime, algo curiosa.

-bueno…yo…- murmuro con nerviosismo, como siempre solía hacer. –quería preguntarle… ¿usted conoce bien a Naruto-kun no es así?-

-así es…-

-¿a-acaso…Naruto-kun…sigue amando a…S-Sakura-chan?- pregunto nerviosa, si es que podía estarlo aun mas.

-¿Cómo que si sigue amándola?- pregunto, simulando confusión. -¿acaso no lo sabes?-

-¿no saber que?- su voz temblaba, no quería oír que diría, prefería quedarse con la duda.

-el siempre la ha amado…- respondió fríamente. La pelinegra palideció. Sintió como si el mundo se le fuera abajo, como si todo por lo que había peleado no hubiera sido para nada.

-¿c-como?-

-así es pequeña…- admitió la rubia con malicia. -¿no crees que ya interviniste bastante en su vida?-

-pero…p-pero…y-yo…C-Como… ¿Co-c-como?- se estaba quebrando. Estaba perdiendo toda la cordura y la invadía la desesperación. –n-no es cie-cierto…-

-la verdad si lo es…- contesto, ya había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Naruto y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad. -…abre los ojos…el realmente solo te tiene porque te tuvo lastima…jamás te amo…-

-¡No es cierto!- grito levantándose. Quería que todo fuera un sueño o una broma. Quería que fuera mentira. -¡no es cierto!-

-¿acaso pensaste que Naruto, siendo tan buen ninja, podría querer a alguien como tu?- las palabras cada vez eran mas crueles. Ella se derrumbaría en poco tiempo. -¿una perdedora, una cobarde, un estorbo como tú?...Nadie en esta ladea te respeta…nadie…eres solo un estorbo…-

-…y-yo…y-yo…- decía como si estuviera en un trance. Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, respiraba con dificultad.

-bueno Hinata, debo irme…- dijo la hokage levantándose –debo atender algunos cabos sueltos. Hinata salió corriendo de allí. No podía creerlo. No podía. Había visto como sus sueños se habían roto en un segundo. Todo se había ido a la basura. Ella no podía competir contra Sakura. No era tan bonita como ella, ni tan inteligente ni tan fuerte. Sakura era simplemente perfecta y ella era un fracaso.

Corría por en medio de las calles de Konoha, sin darse cuenta por donde iba. Sin un rumbo fijo. Rápidamente se coló por uno de los callejones, evitando el tumulto de la gente en el centro, pero su camino fue interrumpido por alguien, con quien choco.

-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamo sorprendido el castaño. -¿Qué paso?-

-…- no tenía palabras. Se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo a llorar. Gritaba, hipaba. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, cosa que provoco que el chico perro se sonrojara, pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hinata-chan?- pregunto nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta.

-y-yo…n-no e-es….no es jus-sto…- decía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto preocupado. -¿es por Naruto?-

-…- al escuchar el nombre, lo abrazo mas fuerte. No quería saber nada de el. En ese momento una voz muy conocida saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Al inicio de la calle, un par de orbes zafiros miraban la escena con tristeza y un dejo de ira.

-Hinata-chan…- la chica reacciono ante el llamado, mencionado el nombre con tristeza…

-Naruto-kun…-

O-o-o

**Kozu: bueno… que tal el capi?**

**Deidara: cofesunamierdacof**

**Kozu: (lo golpea) calladito te ves…no espera… tu no eres bonito…**

**Deidara: T.T mala**

**Sasori: ¬¬ **

**Hidan: bueno y los reviews….**

**Kozu: no tengo tiempo… u.u sorry… los contesto el próximo capi…no estoy de humor ahorita…**

**Sasori: ¿Por qué?**

**Kozu: por alguien…**

**Sasori: ¿Quién? Nada mas deja que me lo encuentre le voy a—**

**Hidan: uuuuyyy!! Celoso!!**

**Kozu: n/n bueno me voy … o Sasori de seguro mata a alguien…**

**Sasori: no estoy celoso!!**

**Kozu: claro… y yo soy Britney Spears xD por cierto, una pregunta ¿Quién es su favorito de los akatsuki? ¿SasoHina o SasoIno? ¿NaruHina o SasuSaku?**

**Deidara: bueno nos vamos!!**

**Itachi: n.ñ siii**

**Hidan: xD**

**Sasori: imbécil… ¬¬**

**Kisame: noz vemos!!**

**Hidan: lean el fic!!**

**Kozu: y dejen reviews!!**


	10. Dudas Dolorosas

**Capitulo 10: Dudas dolorosas**

**O-o-o**

_**Come, Break me down**_

_**Burry me, Burry me**_

_**I am finish with you**_

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**O-o-o**_

El rubio miro con tristeza la escena. Los otros dos se petrificaron al verlo, quedándose mudos. El ojiazul se acerco rápidamente a los dos, con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Hinata-chan?- la llamo. Esta se separo del ojinegro, limpiándose el rostro y fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto distante, lo cual fue para el rubio como una cruel punzada en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- e se acerco, al ver que ella lloraba. Intento limpiarle una lagrima, pero esta se alejo rápidamente de el, evitándolo.

-¡aléjate de mi!- refunfuño la Hyuga, alejándose corriendo de ese lugar. No quería saber nada de Naruto, solo quería ir a casa y quedarse allí todo el día…solamente ella con sus pensamientos, tenia mucho que procesar.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunto amenazantemente el rubio al castaño, haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¿¡que le hice yo!?- respondió molesto, creando un mirada de confusión en el portador del Kyubi. -¿Qué le hiciste tu mas bien?-

-¡yo no le he hecho nada!- se defendió el Jounin.

-sabia que eras atolondrado…pero no cruel, Uzumaki…- lo regaño el chico perro.-Hinata te quiere mucho y mas vale que la trates bien…ella merece algo mejor que tu…-

-deja de estarme dando consejos amorosos, pulguiento…-refunfuño el ojiazul, mientras el Inuzuka se disponía a marcharse. –Hinata es MI novia y yo la trato como se me da la real gana…-

Grave error…

Repentinamente, el rubio termino en el suelo, resultado de un certero puñetazo proporcionado por el inuzuka, quien enfureció al escuchar tales palabras. Este se inclino sobre el rubio y lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa, enfrentándose a los ojos del mismísimo Kyubi, pero eso no lo intimido, en efecto, solo logro que este se enfureciera mas.

-abre bien los ojos, Uzumaki…detrás de ti hay toda una fila de pretendientes que esperan por ella…si le haces algo…juro que te mato…-

-¡déjate de tonterías, perrucho!- respondió este, aun en el suelo.-¡Veras que yo no te tengo mie—

No puedo continuar, debido a que una energía brotaba de su cuerpo, algo terrible que lo sofocaba. Cada respiro era más difícil que el anterior.

_**-¿ya lo sentiste no?**__- _pregunto una voz grave y tenebrosa. El rubio miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la celda del nueve colas, quien lo tenia sujeto entre sus garras que salían entre los barrotes.

-¿Ky-Kyu-bi?- tartamudeo aterrado, sintiéndose presa del terrible miedo que lo consumía. Los ojos del monstruo lo miraban fijo, infundiéndole un terror increíble.

-_**dice que si ves a un biju a los ojos… puedes sentir tu propia muerte**__…-_el animal se mostraba perverso ante sus afirmaciones, viendo al chico que esquivaba la mirada cruel del Kyubi, provocándole una leve sonrisa. _**-¿puedes sentirla?-**_

Atraído por la curiosidad de saber si el monstruo mentía o no, levanto sus orbes azules, fijándolos en los rubís del demonio.

Se aterro…

Podía sentirlo…

-¡ME ESTAS MATANDO!!- grito aterrado, contorsionándose entre las garras de su predador, mientras sangraba por la nariz y los ojos. Era horrible, sentía como algo muy grande explotara dentro de el, hasta el punto de reventarlo por dentro. Pronto, comenzó a sangrar por los oídos y la boca, comprobando su teoría. -¡¡DETENTE!!-

_**-Pronto matare a mas gente…muy pronto…-**_murmuro malignamente, sosteniendo a un casi-inconsciente Naruto en sus garras, quien parecía que aun estaba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia _**–esto es lo que en realidad soy…. Mas bien, lo que en realidad eres…-**_

O-o-o

La suave melodía de un piano se regaba por toda la cueva, produciendo un majestuoso eso por todo el lugar. el sonido era dulce y doloroso, producido por cierto Akatsuki, quien tocaba con gran habilidad las teclas del dicho instrumento, demostrando miles de sensaciones en cada tecla que tocaba. Al lado de la habitación, un rubio de largos cabellos, trazaba cálculos y anotaciones con un lápiz, programando un escape casi imposible. Pensaba sumido en sus memorias, cuando aun vivían sus padres.

Se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba a su puerta, provocando que se levantara para abrir la puerta e interrumpiera sus trazos y anotaciones, los cuales arrugo en una bola de papel y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dándose cuenta que era un pelirrojo, un poco mas bajito que el, quien miraba con fastidio o sueño al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, danna?- pregunto, algo preocupado al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-..,vera--

-¡Hola Sasori-danna!¡Hola Deidara-sempai!- saludo alegremente el enmascarado, quien apareció repentinamente en el pasillo, interrumpiendo a los otros dos.

-hola, Tobi…-saludo cortante el pelirrojo quien ingreso nuevamente a su cuarto.

-Deidara-sempai…- lo llamo el fastidioso. –¿tuviste padres?-

-no, Dobe…Salí de un huevo…- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio. -¡claro que tuvo, baka!-

-¿Por qué Deidara-sempai nunca habla de ellos?-

-porque no…- refunfuño nuevamente. –Ellos están muertos.-

-¡Oh, Deidara-sempai, Tobi lo siente!- dijo el chico, abrazando a su sempai, quien lo aventó a un lado.

-¡déjame en paz, Baka!- se dirigió a su cuarto, no pesaba iniciar una discusión y menos con Tobi. –ellos fueron gente muy importante para la aldea de la roca…-

-bueno, Tobi entiende. Tobi es un buen chico. – dijo y se marcho, dando brinquitos, como había llegado hacia unos minutos.

-Baka…- murmuro el ojiazul, entrando al cuarto de su danna, quien estaba tirando en medio de la cama, mirando con nostalgia una delicada pulsera de plata, perteneciente a "cierta persona". Deidara miro el objeto entre las manos de su compañero, dándose cuenta de que debía pertenecer a una chica, pues las enormes manos de Sasori ni en sueños entrarían por aquella pieza. –Danna-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el, molesto, mientras escondía su preciado tesoro bajo su almohada. –existe algo que se llama "tocar a la puerta" ¿sabias?-

-como sea…- decía el ojiazul, cerrando la puerta tras de el. –los planos esta listos…-

-¿puedo verlos?-

-claro…- respondió, mientras buscaba inútilmente los planos en su pantalón. –estoy seguro de que los guarde aquí…hum…-

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto seriamente.

-…kuso, supongo que los deje en mi habitación…- desistió, encogiéndose de hombros. –error mío…-

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-quizas la próxima semana…-afirmo, recibiendo una mirada de horror por parte del pelirrojo. –konan y Pein saldrán a una misión ese dia. También esa noche le toca cocinar la cena a Hidan y a Kakuzu. Solo seria cuention de enganchar al Pitufo y al Sr. "No Digo Una Sola Palabra", lo cual será difícil. De Zetsu y el dobe yo no me preocuparía, son fáciles de distraer…-

-no te confíes…- murmuro dudando. – quizás deberíamos esperar un poco mas…-

-¡ni hablar!- exclamo el rubio, aporreando sus manos sobre el piano, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su danna. -¡No pienso quedarme en este maldito lugar otra semana!-

-estamos hablando de algo serio…- decía tranquilamente el marionetista, aun algo molesto por lo del piano. –deberíamos esperar algún tiempo…-

-¡nada! ¡Nos vamos la próxima semana! ¡seis días!- grito para luego retirarse a sus aposentos, muy molesto. Odiaba que su danna se pusiera en esa posición. En cierto modo, odiaba que lo contradijeran. Entro a su habitación, sentándose de golpe en su escritorio…-¡Oh pero que jodido!..._le prometí a Sakura que nos veríamos pronto…a este ritmo pensara que solo la use…que desesperante… _-

O-o-o

-¿COMO QUE AKASUNA DURMIO EN TU CASA?- pregunto escandalizada la pelirrosa, al momento que su amiga le servía jugo, rellenando su vaso por tercera vez.

-baja la voz…- chillo la ojiazul, rellenando su vaso también. –nadie debe saberlo…-

-gomen nasai…- se disculpo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. -¿acaso ustedes dos hicieron…--

-¡Sakura-Hentai cállate!!- grito la rubia, sonrojándose de golpe. -¡se ve que solo piensas en eso!!-

-¡Ay, estamos entre amigas!- se defendió. -¡además tu me preguntaste lo mismo sobre Deidara- kun!-

-¡si, pero no tan directamente!- la rubia, lucia preocupada desde hacia unos momentos. La ojiverde había notado esto.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino-chan?- pregunto la visitante.

-esto esta mal…- musito, fijando su vista en el anillo del marionetista. –estamos traicionando a nuestra aldea…-

Sakura no sabia que decir, su amiga estaba completamente en lo cierto. –podríamos hablar con Tsunade-sama…quizás ella podría hacer los tramites para que sean aceptados nuevamente en sus aldeas…-

-¡no es tan sencillo, Sakura-chan!- exclamo s amiga, mirándola fijamente. –son criminales de rango S, asesinos a sangre fría… ¿tu crees que los aceptarían en sus aldeas nuevamente solo así como así?-

-pues…quizás…-

-¡No!- ya se estaba desesperando. A pesar de todo, sabia que las cosas no estaban bien y en algún momento tendrían que pagar por eso. -¡No lo harían! ¡Y si lo hicieran, desencadenarían una guerra monumental! ¡Todas las naciones los quieren muertos!-

-¡entonces podríamos irnos con ellos!- decía tratando de buscar alguna solución. –

-claro…- respondió con sarcasmo y frialdad, fijando nuevamente su mirada en el piso, en un punto inexistente del mismo. –irnos y convertirnos en criminales rango S también…¡que buen plan!-

-¡entonces deja de ser tan pesimista y busca una solución!- grito finalmente la ojiverde, mirando con enojo y un dejo de tristeza a su amiga. -¿Cuál es el punto?-

-¡el punto es que cualquier opción es tonta y peligrosa!-

-¿entonces que? ¡¿estas diciendo que no hay solución?!-

-¡Sakura, tarde o temprano van a matarlos!- exclamo al fin, dejando muda a la chica frente a ella. Apretó con fuerza su vaso, soltando una leve lagrimita, la cual limpio rápidamente como su mano. –esa es la realidad…-

O-o-o

El peliblanco entro al despacho de su ex compañera de equipo. La rubia lo miro, dedicándole una sonrisa hipócrita, ofreciéndole asiento.

-Tsunade-chan, necesito una escolta…- dijo el, acomodándose en su silla.

-¿Por qué motivo?- ella se mostraba muy interesada en las razones, debía tener mucho cuidado.

-debo hacer un viaje a la aldea de la arena…- mintió, de una manera muy convincente. –el Kazekage me mando a llamar…-

-bueno…-decía ella, mientras acomodaba algunos papeles. -¿Qué te parece Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura y Inuzuka Kiba? Son los únicos disponibles… no por eso son los renegados…-

-me parece perfecto…- sonrió, a lo que la rubia le devolvió el gesto. –partiremos dentro de 5 dias... debo atender algunos asuntos sueltos…-

-por mi esta bien…- dijo, guardando todo el papeleo en uno de los cajones. Cuando volvió a mirar al sennin, su mirada se volvió seria, dejando dudas al peliblanco. -¿ye te enteraste?-

-¿enterarme de que?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-el Tsuchikage murió…- el peliblanco se quedo helado ante la afirmación. –lo asesinaron dos Akatsuki y le robaron su trozo de pergamino…-

-¡¿N-NA-NANI?!- estaba escandalizado, pero ella lucia mas que tranquila ¿Cómo podía? -¡acaso planean robar la Cámara de las Estrellas?-

-es probable…- su voz comenzó a oírse preocupada, tranquilizando al ojinegro. –el castillo ambulante ha permanecido cerrado por mas de 100 años…se ha acumulado muchísima información en El Libro de la Eternidad… no podemos dejarlos entrar allí…-

-…- el sennin trago saliva. Eran noticias terribles. Si los Akatsuki robaban el Libro de la Eternidad, podrían causar la destrucción de Konoha o peor de las cinco grandes naciones.

-ten mucho cuidado, Jiraya-sama…ten cuidado…-

O-o-o

En la cueva de Akatsuki, por debajo de las entrañas del lugar, dos personas se reunían para hablar sobre asuntos de suma importancia y urgencia, cosas secretas y algo crueles.

-así que Deidara y Sasori ya tienen listo todo para huir…- decía la sombra, mirando los planes que Tobi había sacado del pantalón de Deidara al abrazarlo. –no podemos dejar que eso suceda…-

-¿Qué desea hacer sensei?- pregunto el portador del rinnegan, frente a la misteriosa persona.

-creo que si quieren huir, debemos dejarlos…- sonreía macabramente, imaginando sus muertes de la forma mas inhumana posible. –Pero antes, cierto rubio no puede irse sin tener un ultimo enfrentamiento con cierto Uchiha…-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto con impaciencia el pelinaranjo.

-deja que Itachi los retenga…- sonrió, dibujando maldad en su rostro. –Y tráiganmelos una vez que se haya divertido…los quiero a los dos…vivos…si voy a disfrutar mi venganza…quiero saborearla fresca…-

O-o-o

Ya era de noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba con suavidad el tenue matiz de la hermosa nieve que descansa sobre las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, dando una vista de ensueño. La 

nevada no había cesado y no parecía querer hacerlo, a pesar de todo era muy leve y el clima era muy agradable para sentarse frente a la chimenea a tomar una bebida caliente.

Cierta joven, no estaba muy interesada en el calor de la chimenea, pues se encontraba mirando el horizonte, con la ventana abierta. El frio se colaba hacia el interior de la casa, provocando que el calor escapara y la chica allí pudiera fácilmente caer enferma.

Pero a la pelirrosa poco le importaba eso, estaba mas preocupada por las cosas que su amiga le había dicho. Pensaba, lo razonaba, hasta el punto de hartarse de ese pensamiento, pero la misma intriga sobre querer saber que sucedería la obligaba a pensar nuevamente en eso. Se sentó en su cama, aun con la ventana abierta, acurrucándose en las sabanas.

Repentinamente, una sombra apareció en la venta, la chica volteo, con esperanzas de que fuera a quien ella esperaba, pero solo había sido un ave, quizás se había extraviado y buscaba refugio donde pasar la fría noche. Se volvió a su mismo lado cuando…

-hola, Saku…- murmuro una voz junto a ella, haciéndola abrir rápidamente sus orbes esmeralda. Se levanto con rapidez, mirando detrás de ella.

Era el…

-¡Deidara-kun!- dijo sorprendida. **Inner: ¿Cómo rayos entro tan rápido?**-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-te dije que regresaría…- murmuro, acercándose a ella, pero esta lo rechazo. El rubio se extraño, ella no era así. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Deidara debes irte- dijo ella, con frialdad. Trataba de mantenerse dura, tenia que ser firme.

-necesitamos hablar- murmuro el akatsuki. No era la única que podía sentirse débil y vulnerable, una de las manos de Deidara acariciaron su mejilla haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatinas.

-¿por qué?- cuestionó apartando el rostro de su tacto, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas o acabaría lanzándose a sus brazos, y esa opción le gustaba mucho, aunque no sabía si confiar o no en él.

-te quiero- susurró en su oído haciéndola temblar y no precisamente de frío -como jamás he querido a nadie antes-

Ella no dijo nada, permanecía en una lucha consigo misma, debatiéndose sobre si dejar que sus instintos la guiaran o conversar con él. Aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, podía jurar que el rubio lo escuchaba perfectamente bien.

-¿me crees?- el tono en su voz era inquieto y ansioso, ansiaba conocer la respuesta

-sí, te creo- susurró ella en un tono de voz realmente bajo, Deidara sonrió y de inmediato atrajo el rostro de la ojiverde hacia el suyo besando sus labios con ternura.

Sin embargo rompió el beso antes de tiempo, tal vez, necesitaba ser claro con ella, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Saku, yo tengo que irme, por mi bien y el tuyo- comenzó a explicar y se alarmó al ver expresión en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella algo imprecionada. -¿para siempre…?-

-no… pero quizás…por un buen tiempo…- afirmo el, mirándola fijamente. –tengo planeado huir de Akatsuki…pero me tomara bastante tiempo…-

-¿mucho?-

-no…no lo se…-

-te extrañare…-

-yo también, pero quiero que sepas que-- ella lo cortó besando con suavidad sus labios, no necesitaba demasiadas palabras esa noche.

-te necesito esta noche, es lo único que te pido-

O-o-o

**Kozu: Oh x Jared!! Pero que cursi me salió esto!! O/O**

**Deidara: te cae…**

**Kozu: sho!! A ti todavía te tengo en remojo ¬¬ asi que calladito**

**Itachi: …**

**Kozu: y ese milagro que ya no ries? O.o**

**Itachi: ya cumpli mi parte… u.u**

**Kozu: O.o?**

**Itachi: luego entenderas…**

**Sasori: u/u etto…**

**Kozu: y a este que le pasa?**

**Hidan: es que…uuu bueno…**

**Kozu: no intentaras acosarme sexualmente de nuevo o si? ****¬/¬**

**Hidan: heee nu…**

**Kozu: mas te vale…**

**Kisame: podemos ir a los reviews de una buena vez?**

**Kozu: a ver la hoja…**

**Kakuzo: hee claro… la hoja…**

**Kozu: y la hoja?**

**Tobi: yo la tengo!! Tobi es un buen chico!! :)**

**Kozu: gracias, Tobi n.n**

Hina-94-chan: esta demasiado bueno... lo dejaste en la mejor parte TTWTT  
y respecto a tus preguntas mi peronaje favorito de akatsuki:  
es Tobi - y con lo otro sasoino y NARUHINA!  
bueno espero tu conti , gracias por tu esfuerzo nn

**Kozu: juju!! 1 voto a favor de Tobi, 1 a favor del SasoIno y NaruHina esto marcha como Kami manda n.n**

**Zetsu: y yo que? yo le doy la hierba a Kozumy para que se inspire!! ¿¿QUE NO CUENTO!!**

**Kozu: cállate!! ****¬¬… y bueno Hina, ya veras que Naruto es cada vez mas idiota… mientras tanto podemos matar a alguien 8D**

**Itachi: ….¡¡CLAN UCHIHA!!**

**Hidan: a los ateos…**

**Tobi: a los chicos malos!! :)**

**Kakuzu: a los malditos cobradores de impuestos… ¬¬**

**Deidara: a Tobi…**

**Sasori: a Chiyo…**

**Kozu: nuu!! Que si matamos a Sasuke me lleva la turba furiosa y Shere O.o…. (eskinita con posición fetal…y emo cloud xD) …me da miedo…**

**Hidan: eerrr…. NEXT!!**

**Kozu: (le avienta una piedra) grrr ¬¬**

**Hidan: (sobándose) x k lo hiciste?**

**Kozu: porque tuve un dia muuuuuuuyyy duro… y necesitaba desahogarme…Next!!**

SabakunoSakura182: no comprendo xq Tsunade es asi... siempre fue mi idola, pero ahora la estoy odiando... aunqe sinceramente odio a Hinata, me da pena xq esto le va a hacer mal a naruto tmb :S  
lo de Deidara y Sasori tmb me da pena, espero qe logren irse de Akatsuki pronto... sinceramente, esta muy bueno el cap.  
con respecto a las preguntas, mi Akatsuki favorito: Sasori n/n (Sasori: ¬/¬), 2da pregunta: NINGUNA DE LAS DOS! SASORI ES MIO... pero si tngo qe elejir, preferiria el SasoIno, como lo venia haciendo, y ultima: NaruHina, no me agrada para nada Sasuke-teme ¬¬  
bueno, espero con ganas el siguiente cap )  
Matta-ne!

Gelita

**Kozu: es que Tsunade es una pendeja de lo peor!!**

**Deidara: err… debemos censurar un poco…**

**Kozu: xk odian a hinata!! A mi me facina!!**

**Kisame: cofumadacof**

**Kozu: cállate pitufo! A ver vamos 1 sasori, 1 Tobi, 2 SasoIno y 2 NaruHina xD **

**Sasori: yo mejor ni digo nada u/u**

**Kozu: ti que te pasa? **

**Sasori: nada… o/o**

**Kozu: akaso te gusta Ino?**

**Sasori: nuuu!! O.o**

**Kozu: bueno :) NEXT!!**

M2M: kya! tengo mucha curiosidad! pobre hinata T.T ala yo ke ella me mad a naruto! jejeje xD!a! aun no sabesmos pk naruto se esta volviendo bipolar!! a! mi vida ! no es verdad Deidara es super kawaii!! Deidara: humm! P (le saca la lengua a Sasori) (jajajaxD) actualiza pronto!  
Sayonara! :D

**Kozu: Ohaio, Koniichiwa y Kombawua Sempai!! Yo tambn me madrearía a Naruto pero… ww**

**Deidara: creo que el voto me lo llevo yo!! n/n Arigato M2M!!**

**Sasori: baka ¬¬**

**Hidan: y yo? a mi nadie me quiere?**

**Kozu: si… pero… ejemm… u/u (Inner: uuu debo sakar provecho) según los preceptos de Jashin… u/u ahora nada mas se debe vestir con bóxer… u/u**

**Hidan: bueno (se quita toda la ropa… menos los bóxers XD) ya n.n**

**Kozu: x.x (babeando)**

**Sasori: oye!! El único que hace que la autora se ponga de pervertida soy yo!! (se quita la capa y se queda nada mas en bóxers)**

**Kozu: n/n…o/o…O/o…O/O…x/x… X/X (sangrado nasal y baba)**

**Kisame: wuju!! Fiesta nudista!!**

**Todos: waaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!! (salen corriendo)**

**Kozu: NEXT!!...Kisame!! ponte la capa de nuevo!!**

Kimiyu: Excelente! Que mala Tsunade xD que paso con Kushina? oo  
A decir verdad mi Akatsuki favorito e Pein u.u. Pero amo a Deidara!! Es guapisimo!

**Kozu: sii!! Hay que declarar contra Tsunade!!**

**Kakuzu: noo!! Costaría mucho!!**

**Deidara: waaa!! Soi guapísimo!! :P hummm!!**

**Kozu: la vdd …**

**Deidara: :)**

**Kozu: eres kawai n.n**

**Sasori: ùXú (tranquilo… es solo un halago… pronto lo dejara en paz… y lo mandara a la chingada… tranquilo…)**

**Kozu: bueno wuju!! Pronto sabran que paso con Kuzhina… digo mi suegra 8D NEXT!!**

Rika: Hola! Uf un capi completito eeh!  
Pobre sasori... aunque de veras tampoco está tan mal ser humano! Yo me moriría si fuese de por vida un trozo de madera articulado y no pudiese sentir nada. Si me lo imagino en la ducha necesitaré una piscina entera para llenarla de baba xP xP  
En cuanto al naruhina en este capitulo... me duele mucho lo que le está pasando a hinata: entre la puñetera rubia borracha esa que tenemos por hokage y naruto, que no sé por qué demonios se porta así con ella, la están matando. Espero que al menos sea un poco lista y no se ponga a salir con kiba por despecho, porque eso sólo los lastimará a los tres (naruto, aunque en esta situación no cuenta mucho porque es uno de los culpables, kiba e hinata). Y también me sienta fatal que hinata se sienta inferior a sakura porque ella no es superior ni inferior a nadie, sólo que sakura es buena para unas cosas e hinata para otras y punto.  
Eso sí, la alianza sai-tsunade-orochigay me pone de los nervios. El primero y el segundo porque los odio con toda mi alma y mi ser (k poético) y a la segunda porque en este fic se está comportando fatal... nunca la había visto como mala de la peli xD  
Y por cierto... a ino la han pillado con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho, con las manos en el anillo xDxD  
en cuanto a las pregunticas: mi akatuski favorito es Dei-kun prefiero el sasoino y entre el naruhina y el sasusaku... se me hace difícil elegir pero me quedo con el sasusaku :)  
actualiza pronto!!

ja ne!

**Kozu: o.o oh x jared!! Este es un review largo!! xD**

**Hidan: y si, pobre Hinata…**

**Kozu: oroch—**

**Kisame: no lo digas!!**

**Zetsu: (con un tic en el ojo) el… snif…me quito la inocencia…**

**Kozu: O.OU c-como?**

**Kakuzu: es una larga historia…**

**Flash Back**

**Orochimaru: (se acerca a Zetsu) Zetsu!! Quieres bailar Billie Jeans conmigo??**

**Zetsu: noooooo!!**

**Orochomaru: entonces te violare brutalmente!!**

**Zetsu: noooooooooooooooo!! (se va corriendo)**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Kakuzu: en realidad no fue tan larga….**

**Kozu: ya calladitos…**

**Deidara: hare mi club de fans!!**

**kozu: me dejan continuar??**

**Todos: seee...**

**kozu: ok n.n... veamos (sigue leyendo la hojita) neh dejemos que sigan improvisando jeje es divertido... aunque no me gusto que intentara matar a Naruto asi que...**

**Hidan: (sonríe maléficamente) jejeje...**

**Kozu: eso si... yo misma me encargare que no pase nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir**

**Kisame: porque no mejor haces otro guion??**

**Kozu: dos razones: 1) no me arriesgo a que lo vuelvan a destruir... ninguno de ustedes dos!! y 2)... la hueva me domina lol...**

**Itachi: ...huevona!!**

**Kozu: (ignora a Itachi) pero bueno, seguiré escribiendo de eso no se preocupen...**

**Tobi: :)**

**Sasori: seguimos? ****¬/¬**

**Kozu: sep!! NEXT!!**

PolinSeNeKa: Holas!!

Lo empece hoy al fic y ya lo termine, jaja!!  
espero q lo puedas continuar pronto!!

Vamos DeixSaku!! jeje.. .  
¬.¬ paresco loca jaja...

Bueno, nos vemos y espero q siga asi d buena!!  
Besotes!!

**Kozu: holaz!! Y bienvenida al fic!! n.n**

**Pss ya esta la conti!! Espero lo leas…. Grrr xD y te guste XD**

**Itachi:… la loca es otra…**

**Hidan: mi vido!! DeiSaku!!**

**Deidara: o/o y-yo no se nada!!**

**Kisame: miren se sonrojo!!**

**Todos: aawww!!**

**Kozu: bueno con eso finalizan los reviews!!**

**Kozu: seep... n.n**

**Deidara: eso es todo? no vas a gritarme nada horrible?**

**Kozu: nop n.n hoy estoy de buen humor n.n**

**Sasori: ok...por el dia del niño?**

**Kozu: seep n.n ahora...quiero mi regalo ¬¬...**

**Todos: (los Akatsuki comienzan a revisar sus bolsillos… sin encontrar nada)**

**Hidan: ehh...tu regalo...(chale...no tengo nada o.O)...lo deje...en mi casa n.nU**

**Jess: no mientas ¬¬...**

**Hidan: bueno bueno...no tengo nada!! digo, no me pagan por alabar a Jashin sabes?? Además ya no eres una niña**

**Kozu: que si!!**

**Kisame: tienes 14 **

**Kozu: solo 14!!**

**Zetsu: en realidad 14 y medio…**

**Kozu: no soy niña!! me ire al país de nunca jamás!!**

**Itachi: conoces a Peter Pan? O.o**

**Kozu: no.. o.o**

**Itachi: (cara de decepcion) bueno…**

**Zetsu: asi… el niño marihuano ese…**

**Kozu: claro… o.o**

**Kakuzu: yo mejor ni pongo excusa, no tengo dinero ¬¬**

**Kozu: y eso que?**

**Kakuzu: que no tengo...además porque me reclamas a mi y no a Sasori??**

**Kozu: hmm...cierto...**

**Sasori: ah? no!! A mi no me metan en esto!**

**Kozu: ¬¬...**

**Sasori: uh...o/oU...**

**Kozu: ¬¬...**

**Sasori: o/O...**

**Kozu: ¬¬... **

**Sasori: u/u...me voy a arrepentir de esto...algún día… ...**

**Kozu: arrepentirte de que?**

**Sasori: eh... de (se le acerca)... **

**Kozu: ó/ò …**

**Sasori: esto u/u (le planta un beso en la boca)... **

**Kozu: Ó/Ò…. ú/ù**

**Sasori: u/u...**

**Todos: O.OUUUUUUUUUU**

**Kozu: ...W...T...F?? o/o**

**Tobi: o.o (con un regalo en las manos) Hime-chan…**

**Sasori: u/u...dia de la niña u/ú**

**Kozu: O/O**

**Deidara: eh...Kozumy-chan?**

**Kozu: O/O...**

**Hidan: sigues viva?**

**Kozu: O/O**

**Sasori: creo que fue demasiado shock por un dia u/u...**

**Kisame: bueno...entonces Sayonara?**

**Sasori: creo que si u/uU...**

**Itachi: a donde rayos se fue Tobi?**

**Zetsu: quien sabe… bye**

**Deidara: dejen reviews!! y voten por mi!! Hum!!**

**Itachi: en tus sueños costeño!!**


	11. Poca esperanza, Mucha desesperacion

**teCapitulo 11: Poca esperanza, mucha desesperación…**

_**It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won they will come to life,  
Have to save,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom**_

_**O-o-o **_

La mañana prometía nada nuevo, más que ventisca fresca y fría, junto con la nieve que caía lentamente en copos. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Incorporándose en la cama, recordó los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, y sonrió, abrazándose a si misma. Volteo a su lado, no había nadie; solo los rastros de que una persona había dormido allí, la acompañaban. Esto no la desanimo, sonreía plenamente.

Después de levantarse y bañarse, se vistió con una camisa tipo geisha y sus mallones, y bajo a desayunar. Decidida a romper su dieta, por solo ese día, puso la tetera al fuego. Un sonido la detuvo, alguien toco a la puerta. Algo molesta porque interrumpieron su tranquila mañana, la chica abrió, encontrándose con el mismísimo Jiraya.

-¡Koniichiwa, Jiraya-sama…- noto la expresión seria del sennin. -¿sucede algo?-

-Sakura, vengo a avisarte que serás una de los que formaran mi escolta, partiremos en cinco días a Suna…- ella se sorprendió.

-¿tan pronto?-

-es urgente… solo era eso…- suspiro cansado, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto al ver la expresión cansina del shinobi.

-si…es solo un problemita…algo que sucedió anoche. –no había sido nada bueno de seguro.

-¿fue algo malo?-

-más o menos…fue algo que me recordó algo del pasado- murmuro, con algo de pesar en su mirada. –en fin, debo irme a hablar con Kiba…nos vemos…-

-Sayonara, Jiraya-sama…- se despidió, preguntándose que había sucedido para que es sennin estuviera…triste. El nunca estaba así, era alegre y vivaz…y pervertido… pero nunca lo había visto tan confundido ¿quizás recordó algo malo?

¿o se encontró con alguien de quien se había despedido desde hace mucho tiempo?

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

Un ruido estrepitoso la saco de sus pensamientos, un silbido agudo y entonado.

-¡La tetera!- grito corriendo a la cocina.

O-o-o

Los cinco días habían pasado, y el grupo marchaba directo hacia dichas aldeas, la aldea del sol y la aldea de la luna, avanzando lentamente debido a la nieve acumulada en el suelo, la 

cual formaba una gruesa capa. Cada paso era lento y pesado, además de que era aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Ya llevaban casi una hora caminando.

-¡que flojera!- bostezo el jinchuriki, quien iba atrás al lado de Sakura, llevando al frente a Hinata y a Kiba y en frente a Jiraya.

-que yo recuerde la aldea de la arena estaba hacia el otro lado…-

-no nos dirigimos a Suna, nos dirigimos a las aldeas de la Luna y el Sol…- afirmo el peliblanco, dejando a todos dudosos.

-¿no esos lugares eran simple leyendas?- pregunto curioso el castaño. El peliblanco prosiguió con seriedad.

-nada de lo que vean o oigan… es mas… nada relacionado con este viaje debe ser mencionado…- todos lo miraron confusos. –sin esos lugares ninguna de las naciones existiría…en esas aldeas se mueve toda la economía de los países. Los kages de dichas aldeas, el Taiyoukage y la Tsukikage, son quienes imponen las reglas y leyes en las demás aldeas; recitan el libro del bingo y entrenan ninjas de rango Z…-

-¿rango Z?- la Hyuga estaba confundida. –una vez mi padre menciono ese rango…-

-así es…- el peliblanco trataba de explicar bien las cosas, pero sobre esas naciones todo era casi insólito, provocando poco entendimiento. –es el rango mas alto y peligroso que existe, claro, solo los superan los kages de esas aldeas…-

-¿no los rango S son los mas fuertes?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirrosa.

-ja! Un rango ese solo seria un estorbo para un rango Z y un poco de polvo para esos kages…-

-¿para que querrían ninjas tan fuertes?-

-para cuidar el castillo ambulante…- respondió seriamente el peliblanco, caminando aun. –la cámara de las estrellas…-

-¿nani, tebayo?-

-así es..., y también para vigilar el libro de la eternidad, donde esta escrita toda la historia de las grandes naciones…solo los kages tienen permiso de entrar y para eso deben consultar a los otros seis kages, pues cada quien tiene un trozo del mapa y solo uniéndolos todos pueden encontrar la Cámara de las estrellas…-

-¿y vamos allí porque?- preguntaba la pelirrosa, algo molesta por tanta explicación.

-bueno, solo existe una persona que ha logrado controlar su biju por completo, Naruto debe controlar al suyo, pues el sello del Kyubi se debilita cada vez más…y solo Yondaime sabe hacer tal sello…-

-y solo en El libro de la eternidad se menciona su nombre…-

-exacto…ese lugar es todo un misterio, solo hay tres formas de llegar allí, la primera: tener los siete pedazos del mapa, segunda: conocer su ubicación exacta, lo cual solo pueden saberlo quienes han entrado en ella, y tercera: estar invitado.-

-en pocas palabras…necesitamos hablar con esos kages…- musito el chico perruno, ya fastidiado.

-guaw- ladro molesto Akamaru.

O-o-o

Los dos compañeros estaban sobre una de las manos del enorme monumento de la cueva de dichos criminales. El rubio jugaba con una pelotita de arcilla que había formado con una de sus bocas y, el pelirrojo, repara una de sus muchas marionetas.

-que flojera…- se quejo el rubio, ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde. –que raro que nos encomienden una misión…-

-la verdad me da igual…- murmuro el marionetista, quien llevaba su banda atada en la frente, pero como si fuera una pañoleta, dejando algunos de sus rojos cabellos fuera. El ojiazul noto que se había puesto la malla ninja y los guantes protectores.

Mucha precaución.

-¡jajaja vamos, Sasori! ¿No me digas que estas nervioso por ser humano?- (Inner: con una loca como Kozu-hentai suelta por allí, hasta yo tendría miedo!)

-¡a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero morirme!- refunfuño molesto.

-¡Danna, no seas tan amargado!- se burlo el rubio, aun riendo. -¡si haces mucha bilis, te enfermaras!-

-¡maldito anormal!- ahora si se oía molesto. -¡deja de pensar en como joderme la vida y crea de una piche vez ese maldito pájaro de arcilla!-

-ya voy, ya voy…- dejo de reír, pero aun sonreía. –tranquilo, querido, es solo un comercial…-

-…- ahora si, estaba molesto.

- jeje…- el rubio ejecuto su sello, creando el enorme búho de arcilla, pleno y seguro para llevarlos a los dos a sus destinos.

Al ser ya de tarde, el solo iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje, provocando un ambiente agradable como para dormir un ratito. Paso como media hora, nadie decía nada. Deidara prefería cerrar los ojos un momento, por su parte, Sasori se mantenía callado, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Deidara…- musito el ojimiel, provocando que su compañero volteara.

-¿Qué es, danna?- pregunto el ojiazul, levantándose y hablando como todo un vago.

-si planeas huir de Akatsuki para estar con Sakura, no funcionara…-

-¿C-como…?- el rubio estaba impresionado, ¿como podía su sempai saberlo?

-te conozco mejor de lo que piensas…- respondió seriamente. –no funcionara, solo la pondrás en peligro…-

-obviamente tomare medidas…-

-si nos escapamos, nos perseguirán de por vida, no solo Akatsuki, si no las aldeas y los mercenarios. Venderían nuestros y sus cuerpos a algún ladrón de órganos y acabaríamos todos muertos… ¿quieres que eso le pase a Sakura?-

-No permitiré que la vida de Sakura este en riesgo…- murmuro molesto, mirando fríamente a su amigo. -¡Y TU NO TE METAS!-

-¡solo le causaras problemas!- le grito el ojimiel, realmente estaban discutiendo, no como las peleas por el arte, esta si era una discusión. -¡como puedes ser tan egoísta!-

-¡eres un idiota!- murmuro el rubio, escondiendo sus ojos debido a una sombra provocada por su flequillo. –es fácil para ti decirlo, tu nunca has sentido nada asi por nadie… eres un maldito insensible… ¡no renunciare a ella tan fácilmente!-

-solo hazme caso…- repuso el pelirrojo, mirando molesto el atardecer. –Por el bien de todos, aléjate de Konoha…-

O-o-o

La Yamanaka salía de la florería, dispuesta a cerrarla. Eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que iba a comer para regresar a las seis de la tarde, según su costumbre. Caminaba en las calles, pensando en algunos de sus pequeños problemas de la vida, cuando repentinamente, vio al frente un grupo de personas amontonadas, leyendo un aviso pegado en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto?-

"_Aviso"_

_A partir de hoy, 19 de diciembre, un toque de queda sonara a la 10:00 de la noche, dejando a claro que NADIE debe estar en las calles, después de tal toque. Los impuestos también aumentaran el doble y se deberán pagar con total puntualidad, de lo contrario, será encerrado por un mes. Recordamos que todo esto es por su seguridad._

_Atte._

_Godaime Hokage_

-¿Qué le pasa?- grito molesta, caminando hacia su casa. -¡¿Cómo que un toque de queda?! ¡Tsunade-sama ha llegado a los extremos! ¿a caso cree que somos conejillos de india?-

Estaba realmente molesta, esto era una completa traición a la libertad de los habitantes de Konoha. Además ¿para que querría un toque de queda? Algo estaba mal, ella planeaba algo y pensaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

-¡pero me va a escuchar!- dio un paso mas, pero cayo inconsciente sobre la fría nieve.

O-o-o

Un pequeño grupo de personas se distinguía en medio del bosque, iluminados por una fogata que brindaba calor en medio de la fría nieve. Sobre unos troncos caídos, los encaminados a las aldeas secretas sostenían tazas de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Sakura.

-cuatro días, si no nos detenemos…- afirmo Jiraya, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿y exactamente que Biju posee ese tal jinchuriki?- decía Naruto, quien mordía un panecillo.

-al Juubi (diez colas)…- afirmo con seguridad. –el dragón de las diez colas…-

-¿no se supone que eran solo nueve bijus?- Hinata se extrañaba. Había tantas cosas que los kages habían mantenido ocultas.

-lo que pasa es que el dragón se pensaba extinto… creímos que había desaparecido durante las luchas de los clanes en Konoha, puesto que se quemaron muchos pergaminos en ese entonces…pero al final quedo sellado en un chico…-

-¿pero, no se supone que el dragón era un biju legendario?- pregunto Kiba, dándole un trozo de galleta a Akamaru.

-Así es, un monstruo legendario, conocido por su increíble cantidad de chakra…sin embargo este jinchuriki logro controlar hasta la novena cola…y no por completo… aun existe la remota posibilidad de que pierda el control al liberar la novena e incluso la octava…pero es mejor que quedar a la merced del biju sin un sello…-

-¿acaso desarrollo la técnica el solo?-

-¡claro que no!- corrigió el sennin, mirando algo fastidiado al rubio. –aunque algunos dicen que si, yo creo que no…es algo muy complejo para alguien como el…ese tipo tenia solo 20 años cuando aprendió la técnica y aunque era un jounin de elite no tenia la habilidad para desarrollar una técnicas que requiriera de tanto ingenio…-

-¿entonces quien supones que se la enseño?-

-Nadie lo sabe. Eso lo averiguaras…- interrumpió tomando el resto de su chocolate, miestras todos lo miraban con extrema curiosidad. -…cuando abramos el libro de la eternidad…Bueno, me voy a la cama, no se duerman muy tarde, partiremos mañana a primera hora.-

Los demás se quedaron afuera, el chico perruno no tardo en irse a dormir, junto con su peludo compañero, quienes tenían una tienda solo para los dos, debido a que Kiba se negó a dejar a su fiel amigo dormir afuera en la nieve. Quedaban dos tiendas libres aun, una donde dormirían Sakura y Hinata; y la otra de Naruto.

-bueno me voy a dormir…-murmuro la pelirrosa en un bostezo. –buenas noche Hinata-chan, buenas noches, Naruto-kun…-

Los dos se quedaron solos. Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, pero el rubio se acerco a la pelinegra, dejándola algo confundido. Esta la miraba triste, pero ella no veía mas que hipocresía, ya no sabia que creer.

-Hinata…- murmuro con "ternura"- se que hemos tenido problemas… y que te he hecho daño… pero…-

-Naruto…- dijo cortante, sorprendiendo al rubio. –He pensado mucho sobre nosotros estos días y… me he dado cuenta de que…no eres para mi…-

-¿Qué dices? Hinata yo te—

-Basta de fingir, Naruto. Tu siempre has amado a Sakura…-Naruto se impresiono ante las palabras de la chica. El no quería a Sakura, más que como una hermana. La había querido en el pasado pero ahora no le importaba. –y yo solo estorbo entre ustedes dos…-

-de-demo…-fue cortado por uno de los dedos de la Hyuga, quien trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Yo nunca seré suficientemente buena para ti…- Naruto la miro completamente aturdió ¿Qué demonios decía? Ella era lo mas importante para el. No era solo porque ella era hermosa… si no porque era inteligente, una gran ninja. Estaba confundido. –Y….aceptémoslo…yo no te importo…No quiero ser tu figura decorativa…no mas…-

-¡D-demo!- Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su tienda, y, dándole la espalda al rubio, prosiguió.-¡Hinata-chan escúchame!¡Onegai!-

-Naruto-san…Buenas noches…- entro a su tienda. El rubio no lo podía creer, quería gritar, llorar, golpear a quien le había metido esas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque, primero lento hasta llegar al punto de dar zancadas, sentía la ira que le invadía las venas. Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia el 

oscuro firmamento, derramando un débil lagrimilla. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña cajita azul. Con sumo cuidado, la abrió, revelando un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, con un delicado diamante azul. Relucía precioso ante el brillo de la luna. Apretó la joya entre sus manos, ahogando un llanto que en algún momento tendría que escapar.

O-o-o

La rubia despertó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el despacho de la godaime y para su sorpresa, se encontró frente a frente con esta. Se levanto rápidamente, acomodándose en la silla. La rubia aun la miraba curiosa, tratando de buscar alguna señal de la causa de su desmayo.

-¿estas bien, Ino?- pregunto la sennin, aun con su mirada amabarina fija en la chica.

-si…disculpe las molestias…- dijo la ojiazul, acomodándose su ropa.

-no te preocupes…- sonrió con hipocresía. –oye, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo…¿es cierto?-

-este… si, así es… me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted… pero mas tarde…ahora debo abrir la florería…- murmuro nerviosa, acercándose a la puerta.

-perfecto…entonces hasta pronto…- la chica se retiro rápidamente, dejando a la hokage con una mueca de maldad en su rostro. Ya sabía lo que pasaba. Lo sospechaba desde hacia varios días.

Sobre todo cuando les enmendó matar a Akasuna no Sasori y vio el horror en los ojos de la chica, lo comprendió todo. Ella se había enamorado del criminal…

¡No podía ser tan fácil! ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

-esto es tan fácil…- murmuro para sus adentros la joven kage. Miro a su alrededor y tomo una jeringa que contenía sangre…sangre de Ino. Con cuidado, vacio una gota sobre un pergamino medico. Hizo un sello con las manos y esparció algo de chakra sobre el papel, que se tiño completamente de rojo… _rojo positivo…_

Ino camino lentamente, dirigiéndose a su casa. Ya era muy tarde, no pensaba abrir nuevamente la florería. Quizás mañana lo haría. Por ahora, se sentía muy cansada. Aun n sabia el porque de su desmayo, pero pronto sabría de una u otra forma. Además odiaba ir al hospital y tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

O-o-o

Los dos compañeros regresaron a la cueva de Akatsuki, después de una exitosa misión en la aldea de la nube. El viento soplaba en su contra, definitivamente era un mal presagio. El cielo se mostraba rojizo, mientras que unas nubes oscuras matizaban la noche, advirtiendo una tormenta de nieve. El rubio se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un poco de chocolate caliente, teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada y manchar el piso. Olla hervía la leche, que despedía un olor muy acogedor, cosa que hizo que Deidara sintiera algo de nostalgia, ese olor le traía muy buenos recuerdos…

-cuida la olla, no te vaya a pasar lo del otro día…- advirtió el pelirrojo, quien estaba sentado en la mesa.

-no soy tonto, hum…- refunfuño el rubio, algo enfadado aun por el comportamiento de su compañero hacia pocas horas.

-espera, ya regreso…- dijo Sasori, levantándose de la mesa. Deidara miro molesto la leche hirviendo. Ese olor le hacia sentir tristeza. Con algo de molestia, movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como sacudiendo esos recuerdos y siguió moviendo la leche.

Se volteo hacia la mesa, decidido a buscar el chocolate para echarlo a la olla, lo tomo entre sus manos, haciéndolo pedazos y sumergiéndolo con la cuchara entre la leche. Cerro el gas y la llama instantánea mente se apago, provocando que el rubio se sentara fastidiado en una de las sillas, pensaba en como seria su vida cuando escapara de aquella organización, como viviría, cuando…

-¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡ITACHI DETENTEEEEE!! -

Un desgarrador grito escapo de un cuarto, el cual Deidara conocía muy bien. La voz pertenecía a cierto pelirrojo, muy amigo suyo.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto, llamándolo. Corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto de su danna, la puerta estaba levemente abierta dejando solo un espacio para poder observar. Se acerco con cuidado y miro la escena.

Itachi parado tranquilamente, mientras que el shinobi de la arena se retorcía en el piso, pareciera como si se tratara de un ataque de epilepsia o un exorcismo.

-¡¡UCHIHAAAA!! ¡¡NO LO HAGAAAAASSSS!!- gritaba desesperado Akasuna. Deidara comprendió, Itachi lo había atrapado en una ilusión, y si seguía así, acabaría muerto. Decidico a entrar intento abrir a puerta, pero una guadaña hizo un profundo corte en su brazo, haciéndolo retrocer y manchando el suelo con aquel liquido rojo.

-¡maldito Hidan! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- grito molesto el rubio, sosteniendo su brazo, el cual sangraba sin tregua alguna. Un poco mas y pudo arrancarle el brazo.

-¡¡Asi es como se trata a los que traicionan a Akatsuki!!- exclamo el jashinista, alzando nuevamente su arma en posición de ataque. Los gritos del marionetista se hacían cada vez más perturbadores, pareciera como si lo mutilaran vivo, esto desesperaba y aturdía mas al ojiazul.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!-

-¡¡no te hagas el tonto, ya lo sabemos todo!!- exclamo Kakuzu, quien apareció al lado de Hidan. Este preparo sus miembros, listos para atacar, y si Deidara sabia algo de Kakuzu, es que era sádico en extremo.

-_demonios…¿Qué hago?...van a matarme aquí mismo…-_pensaba desesperado el rubio.

Repentinamente, algo fue aventado bruscamente al suelo en la habitación del pelirrojo, provocando que la puerta se abriera por completo, revelando al ojimiel. El piso donde estaba Sasori tirado comenzó a mancharse de rojo carmesí, creando un charco debajo del Akatsuki, a quien Deidara miraba con horror. Ambos estaban en shock, su muerte estaba casi segura en esos momentos. Repentinamente el pelirrojo lo miro con terror y confucion.

-¡¡CORRE, DEIDARA!! ¡¡CORREEEEEEEE!!-

O-o-o

Kozu: sugoi sugoi!! Jeje les gusto?

Todos: no -.-U

Kozu: pinches akatsukis mamones ¬¬ chingen todos a su (censurado)!!

Itachi: mmm bueno… la mia ya esta muerta -.-

Sasori: la mia aun vive en mi corazón… bueno y en mi armario… xD

Kozu: weno weno ahorita me da flojera hacer copy-past de los reviews asi que contestare en breve xD

Deidara: webona ¬¬ humm…

Kozu: si y? xD

**Sabakunosakura182-si pobre Ino, pero ni modos eso le pasa por andar con Sasori-danna xD jajaaj x cierto espero no dañes su sexy cuerpo xD jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Y grax x los reviews!! me suben el autoestima 8D**

Sasori: y tu desde cuando sabes que tengo un sexy cuerpo? o/o

Kozu: etto… io (silba y esconde las fotos porno de Sasori xD) quien sabe… 9.9

Kisame: podemos seguir?

Kozu: haii NEXT!!

**Kimiyu- jajaajajaja a WEBOOO!! Akatsuki es la major organizacion!! Que weno que Hinata te agrade un poko xD jajaja pobre la chingan como no ves en este fic xD canijo dei, se sale con la suya xD grax x los alago!! Zetsu y deidara agradecen n/n**

Zetsu bueno: claro que agradezco!! Arigatuo kimiyu-chan n/n

Zetsu malo: a webo!! Este pendeja ya me andaba arrancando toda la mata!! Pinche animala esa!! Cuando no se inspira llega toda fresa (imita la voz de kozu xD) "hay zetsu-san dame un poco de hiervita" ALA MADRE!! Y se la fuma toda!! Te lo digo kimiyu!! Un poco mas y me arranca!! Fuma como chimenea!! Aa esta ca--

Kozu: creo que ya entendimos zetsu ¬/¬

Deidara: la vdd pobre Hinata

Kozu: xk? O.o xk la chinga Tsunade?

Deidara: no, porque es blanca…

Kozu: pinche racista ¬¬ NEXT!!

**PolinSeneka- jajaajaja no te preocupes x la edad!! Yo ya soi una vieja de 14 casi 15 xD jajaja no estamos tan mal!! xD aayy!! Dei-kun bnbn lindo en este capi xD jajaja espera el que sigue!! ****Se pone major!! :O**

Deidara: aa soy lindooo!! n/n

Kozu: y bruto xD

Kakuzu: y que? tener dinero es mejor

Kozu: tu marido

Hidan: asi es, es mejor tener sexo barato que casarte es carísimo! T-T

Kozu: ejem… ya callense, dejen de hablar de sus asuntos sexuales frente a los lectores ¬¬ NEXT!!

**M2M- ala!! No dejes que tu inner te controle!! Mira lo que yo le hago al mio (se ve a inner amarrado a una silla con cinta en los ojos para que no los cierre y la tele prendida enfrente con "mi pequeño pony" kozu: quien es tu padre? Inner: tu tu tu!! (rogando) apaga la tele!! Kozu: eso queria oir!!) ya vez? xD weno weno xD dei si es sexy xD ii Itachi tmbn… pero major me voi antes de que me mates xD grax x el review!! A espero que te haya gustado este capi!!**

Deidara: pero-pero yo quiero un club de fans!!

Kozu: y a mi que me dices!!

Deidara: quiero un club de fans!!

Hidan: no, mujer!

Deidara: que soy hombre!!

Itachi: p-pero…(decepcionado)… bueno…

Kozu: ke raros son-…NEXT!!

**Rika- ejem… etto… un no pondré lemon x ahora XD muajajaaja ¡ya ves que pendejo Deidara? Osea quien chingados no se da cuenta de que te meten la mano en el pantalón? Etto… o.o eso puede malpensarse xD y a weboo!! El próximo fic sera 'buscando a Kushina desesperadamente' nada mas que la vieja esa no quiere firmar!! xD jajaja weno weno AAA a toda madre!! Vivan los fics con miel!! XD jaja espero te haya gustado el capi xD y espera el proximo!!**

Deidara: yo quería ver si soy bueno en la cama T-T

Todos: O.OU

Kozu: bueno…

Madara: ya vine

Todos: hee?

Sasori: mirenlo, cara de fumado…parece que toma esteroides…que horrible

Itachi: asi es, ni merece ser Uchiha

Kozu: aaahhhhh (babeado en exeso)

Madara: weno weno ¬¬ ya que la autora esta en estado de babeado puedo tomar control de esto…

Sasori: ja-ja-ja ¿Quién te crees?

Madara: Uchiha Madara ahora cállate!!

Sasori: no quiero!! Kozumi deja de babear!!

Kozu: pero es taaaaannn sexy…

Deidara: chiii maaa!! Ya te la bajaron!

Kozu: bueno esto se pondrá bn weno… asi que me despido…

Madara: y dejen reviews!!

Sasori: y lean el capi!!

Kisame: pndjo!! Si dejan reviews a webo leen el capitulo!! ¬¬

Sasori: ya lo se ¬¬

Kozu: weno ya escucharon a los dos sexys!! Dejen reviews!! y les dare pay xD


	12. Adios, Mi Amigo

**Capítulo 12: Adios, mi amigo**

_**Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a "me and you"**_

When i'm with you all my fear disappears  
If I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be

**Friends Forever ©**

O-o-o

¡¡CORRE!! ¡¡DEIDARA!!CORREEEE!!-grito el pelirrojo aun en el suelo. El rubio estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, instantáneamente, una guadaña corto en dos al artista efímero, bañando el suelo con el liquido rojo. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro del ojiazul, mientras el jashinista miraba con deleite la escena.

Tan rápido como sucedió, los restos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, al igual que el pelirrojo. El pelinegro salió de la habitación, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y su capa salpicada por algunas gotas.

-era un reemplazo…- musito con enojo el Uchiha, tan indiferente como siempre. –_pero Akasuna no lo era desde el principio…-_pensó, mirando la sangre derramada por este. –_si lo hubiera sido, hubiera desaparecido desde que le clave el kunai…-_

Kakuzo y Hidan desaparecieron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a sus lugares indicados por el líder. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

Los dos artistas guardaban sus cosas en sacos, mientras sus manos temblaban. Se movían nerviosos en el cuarto, algunas veces tirando objetos al suelo. Nada estaba preparado en ese momento, por lo que estaban histéricos.

-¡muévete Sasori!- lo regañaba el rubio, quien se abrochaba torpemente las bolsas de arcilla. El marionetista guardaba sus pergaminos en una maleta, sin embargo, dejaba marcas de sangre en la bolsa y el mismo papel.

-¡hago lo que puedo!- decía desesperado ante los gritos de su amigo. Rápidamente, corrieron con el mayor sigilo posible a la salida de la cueva. Deidara invocaba un pájaro gigante de arcilla, mientras el pelirrojo formulaba el sello para abrir la entrada de la cueva.

-Deidara…- lo llamo alguien, una voz imperativa. Se encontraba a unos 10 metros de ellos dos. -¿te vas tan pronto?-

El rubio volteo lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Pein. Sonriendo hipócritamente, dio un par de pasos cerca del los dos, provocando que el rubio se aturdiera un poco, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba paralizado.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- reclamo el ojiazul, provocando una ligera e hipócrita sonrisa en el portador del rinnegan.

-tu sangre…- dijo en un murmuro, provocando que los ojos del chico se abrieran a mas no poder. –tu linaje, tus habilidades. En teoría, a ti, Deidara Na--

Repentinamente una bomba de humo creo un sonoro eco que hizo reaccionar a todos los presentes. El pelirrojo sostenía, gracias al sello, la roca, dejando libre la entrada.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito con algo de cansancio. El rubio desvió su mirada hacia su compañero y se monto en el ave, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva. El humo opacaba la visión de los presentes, además de que tenía un efecto lacrimógeno.

-¡¡que no escapen!!- grito el líder de la organización, haciendo que todos los akatsuki se movieran fuera de la cueva, persiguiendo al enorme ave de arcilla, que en estos momentos volaba algo bajo, debido a la fuertísima tormenta de nieve, que dificultaba la visión de los jinetes y el vuelo de la creación.

-¡¡DEBEMOS IR BOSQUE ADENTRO!!- incitó el ojimiel, sujetándose con fuerza de la arcilla.

-¡¡EL AVE NO PUEDE VOLAR TAN BAJO!!SE ATORARA EN LOS ARBOLES!!- respondió cortadamente el artista rubio, quien tenia fija la mirada en el frente, tratando de no estrellarse.

Repentinamente, un objeto filoso fue lanzado hacia el ave, estremeciendo a los dos pasajeros, quienes se hicieron a un lado. La guadaña se atoro en una ala, de modo que el metal tan filoso termino cortando la extremidad del ave.

-¡¡QUE CARA--

La expresión no fue terminada, el ave se vino abajo, desde una altura de unos 30 metros de distancia al suelo. La velocidad era impresionante, provocando que los jinetes tuvieran que sostenerse aun con más fuerza del ave.

-¡¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAARRRRR!!-

-¡¡SUJETATEE!!-

-¡¡VOLTEA EL AVEEE!!VOLTEA LA MALDITA AVEEEEEEE!!-

-¡¡NO PUEDOOOOO!!-grito alarmado, jalando con todas sus fuerzas a su creación. Aterrado, dirigió su mirada al frente, viendo justo en su cara, los arboles y la tierra, un impacto directo y mortal. Una muerte segura, apretó los ojos para no ver su terrible destino, pero algo lo cubrió…

Usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo para Deidara…

-¡¡IMBECIL CUBRETEEEEEEEE!!-

Los demás solo observaban desde la seguridad del suelo, como la creación se venia abajo junto con los dos traidores.

La escultura de arcilla derrapo contra el suelo, dando vueltas, golpeando fuerte y gravemente a los pasajeros. Avanzo a un velocidad increíble en una trayectoria de unos 20 metros, llevándose consigo arbustos y arboles, y dejando un camino vacio de nieve.

Desde lejos, se escucharon algunos gritos y el ramaje de los arboles crujiendo al ser rotos por el impulso del ave. Pronto una ligera nube de humo invadió el lugar.

-¡Búsquenlos!- ordeno el líder, con una mirada turbia. –¡¡Y TRAIGANMELOS VIVOS!!-

O-o-o

La tormenta arreciaba, el paisaje era opacado por la nieve que devastaba la mirada de los caminantes, quienes avanzaban con lentitud. El grupo se formo en una fila india, llevando al 

frente el sennin, quien era el mas golpeado por la nieve. A pesar de las gruesas ropas que portaban, el frio les calaba los huesos. Repentinamente, una figura se deslumbro a lo lejos, poniendo en posición de guardia a todos los viajeros, excepto al sennin.

La persona se acerco mas, dejando visible un rostro humano cubierto por una malla ninja (así como Kakashi) y unos ojos color perla, que era difícil distinguir en medio de la blanca nieve. Alto, con una capa tipo Akatsuki cubriéndole el cuerpo, solo que no era negra, si no color camello.

-¡Jiraya-sama!- exclamo acercándose al peliblanco, quien hizo un ademan de saludo. -¡creímos que no llegaría con la tormenta!-

-¡La tormenta no le quita importancia por lo que vengo, Kiyoshi!- exclamo el pervertido. -¿puedes llevarnos a la aldea?-

-¡por supuesto! ¡Síganme!-

-¡no se separen!-

El hombre empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque, justo por donde había salido, seguido por un grupo totalmente confundido. Después de caminar aproximadamente unos 30 metros, encontraron una cascada, donde se podía distinguir enormes pedazos de hielo flotando. El misterioso personaje espero a que todos estuvieran presentes para adentrarse detrás de la cascada.

-no se separen, esta oscuro aquí dentro…- advirtió el ojiperla, entrando a la cueva. Dentro, podía verse solo un pasillo, nada más. No había salida.

-aquí no hay nada…-murmuro con algo de dureza la Haruno.

Repentinamente, Kiyoshi hizo un par de sellos, provocando que un aura blanca cubriera el pasillo, que desapareció poco a poco, revelando un camino alumbrado por antorchas.

-te recomiendo dejar la boca cerrada…- la regaño el chico perro, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

-síganme…- llamo el ninja, quitándose la capucha y la malla, revelando su rostro y un cabello largo y negro, adornado por algunos reflejos castaños. Aun con la capa encima, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo alumbrado. Diversas alimañas vivían allí. Desde arañas hasta ratas.

-estem…Kiyoshi-san- llamo la pelinegra. -¿usted es de estas aldeas?-

-así es, linda…- respondió con una sonrisa amistosa, cosa que hizo que la chica sonrojara…y Naruto también se puso rojo…pero no precisamente de vergüencita…

-_llámala así nuevamente y lo único que será lindo que veras será tu cara golpeada por mi puño…-_pensó encolerizado el rubio.

Pronto llegaron a un entronque, donde podían verse diez caminos. El pelinegro cerro los ojos y avanzo con seguridad, confundiendo al grupo que lo siguió con cara de WTF?

El camino termino frente a unas puertas gigantescas, teniendo con cerradura una mujer de rasgos finos tallada en madera.

-Kyoko, despierta…- murmuro el pelinegro. La persona comenzó a salirse de la puerta, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Era realmente un jutsu impresionante. La mujer termino de salir de la puerta, dejándose ver. Revelaba unos 23 años al igual que su compañero, de tez blanca y cabellos violetas. Vestía la misma capa que Kiyoshi, pero esta era color rojo.

-te tardaste mucho…- murmuro algo preocupada. –los kages nos esperan en el salón…-

-perfecto… ¡Ah! Por cierto, ellos son amigos de Jiraya-sama… ¿lo recuerdas?-

-como no hacerlo…- emitió la mujer, con una mirada enojada hacia el sennin, quien se mostraba indiferente.

-¿podemos seguir?- pregunto nervioso el peliblanco. –es urgente…-

-claro jejeje…- exclamo divertido el muchacho, mientras a los demás se les escurría un gota por la nuca.

Continuaron su camino, detrás de las puertas, se deslumbraba una ciudad construida dentro de un enorme cráter, muy profundo, aproximadamente como de cuarenta kilómetros de hondo y unos veinticinco de radio. Múltiples cascadas caían alrededor de la ciudad y eran depositados en canales que avanzaban alrededor de la ciudad, algunos como canales y otros en fuentes, donde podía distinguirse algunas personas sentadas; y que estaba, por muy raro que sonara, llena de vida.

Se habían adaptado casas en las paredes del cráter, protegidas por altas barras, de las cuales solo un tonto se tiraría, debido a que era difícil caer de ellas; una escalera en forma de caracol mantenía unidas las casas a la ciudad. Del cielo caía un leve granizo, producto de la altura de las paredes, puesto que servían para proteger a la ciudad del horrible clima.

Era algo de lo más hermoso de ver…

-viajeros…- murmuro Kiyoshi, siendo algo ignorado por todos quienes veían con completa estupefacción la hermosa villa.- ¡Bienvenidos a la aldea de la Luna!

O-o-o

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Ino había hablado con Tsunade sobre los cambios que le convenían a la aldea, como no aceptar el toque de queda, ni aumentar los impuestos etc. Estaba segura de que Tsunade cumpliría su palabra y la ayudaría. La rubia entro al despacho de la Hokage, encontrándola sentada, sonriéndole, como si todo estuviera perfecto, aunque había algo en su mirada, quizás tristeza. Ino dudo unos momentos, últimamente Tsunade había estado muy rara, quizás no debía confiar en ella… pero Konoha en esos momentos era un desastre, tenia que actuar, por el bien de todos.

Camino hasta estar delante de ella, quien aun no quitaba la vista de ella. No dijo ninguna palabra, pero su mirada transmitía cosas que provocaban que a la Yamanaka se miles de escalofríos la recorrieran por todo el cuerpo. La miraba como triunfante y al mismo tiempo con rencor, con ira, con pesar y dolor.

-¿y bien?- murmuro con firmeza. La ojidorada no cambio su expresión.

-todo arreglado…. Pero aun tengo que hacer avisos, y llevara algo de tiempo, pero ten por seguro que pronto te sentirás de nuevo como en el paraíso…- no dejaba de mofarse de ella, todo ya estaba planeado, en unos pocos minutos Ino estaría muerta.

-oh…bueno.- la chica no sabia que decir, aun estaba nerviosa por la mirada de la sennin. –supongo que debo irme…-

-¿tan rápido?- pregunto poniéndose de pie, se notaba algo en su voz. Como si no quisiera que bajara. Planeaba algo.

-S-si…es que t-tengo que abrir la florería…- atropellaba las palabras, mientras se acercaba a la salida del despacho. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, corriendo por el pasillo. Estaba casi segura de que alguien la seguía. Rápidamente, diviso las escaleras, sonriendo de alivio.

Apenas piso el primer escalón, algo frio y escamoso se enrollo en su pie, haciéndola tropezar. Ella solo diviso una figura poco reconocible…

-_una serpiente…-_

O-o-o

El grupo se movió, siguiendo a Kiyoshi y Kyoko, quienes iban al frente, y a su paso saludaban a varia personas de la aldea, solo que la mayoría de las veces Kyoko no hacia seña alguna, Kiyoshi era más amigable. Gran parte de la población los miraba con curiosidad, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a los viajeros.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?- pregunto la Hyuga, algo sonrojada.

-casi nunca hay visitantes…- afirmo la pelivioleta, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¡vaya!- exclamo Sakura, al ver a lo lejos, un inmenso castillete, protegido alrededor por una muralla. -¿ese es el edificio de los Kages?-

-así es, allí es a donde entraremos…-

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la inmensa puerta, la cual vigilaban dos guardias, ambos con capas como las de Kiyoshi y Kyoko, pero de diferentes colores. Al verlos acercarse, los guardias abrieron las puertas, dando paso al grupo. Continuaron caminando en medio de un enorme patio, ligeramente cubierto de nieve. Aun podían distinguirse las rosas cubiertas por la nevada y un estanque algo grande.

-¡que lindo!- exclamo la pelinegra, mirando todo el paisaje.

-y eso que no la has visto en primavera- afirmo el joven ninja.

Siguieron su recorrido, hasta entrar al castillete. Dentro, habían una considerable cantidad de guardias, además de la gente que se movía dentro, llevando y trayendo papeles. A pesar de todo el alboroto había una gran organización en todo esto. al fin, llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo, donde había una gigante escalera que conducía a una puerta gigantesca. Al terminar de subir, se detuvieron frente a ella.

-no hable, solo yo…- advirtió el sennin. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando dentro un estanque gigantesco en medio de la sala, solo un camino adornado de plantas y flores, este conducía a 2 inmensos tronos. Uno rojo y uno azul. Ambos cubiertos por sus ropas de kages, ninguno mostraba su rostro.

Kiyoshi y Kyoko se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto. Luego se levantaron. –aquí están los viajeros…-

-bien…ocupen sus puestos…- murmuro la voz vestida con un traje de kage color naranja. Los otros dos se colocaron a lado de las dos figuras.

La que estaba vestida con un traje azul hielo, se puso de pie, y, retirando su sombrero, revelo a una mujer de unos 30 años. Su cabello plateado caía en una coleta alta hasta su cadera, sus ojos eran color azul, un azul frio y penetrante. Su piel era pálida, y sus labios estaban pintados con un ligero tono azul. Un par de rayas de maquillaje adornaban sus mejillas sin rastro alguno de rubor.

-Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Yuki Jou y en nombre del país -- les damos la bienvenida…-

-¡gracias, lady Tsukikage!- murmuro con elegancia el sennin. –pero dejémonos de palabrerías, realmente vengo por algo mas importante…-

-¿y podría decirnos que es?- pregunto la otra persona, quitándose su sombrero y mostrando a un hombre de rasgos duros, aproximadamente también unos 30 años. Ojos color miel y su cabello anaranjado. Su piel era algo bronceada y tenía una voz gruesa. Permaneció sentado.

-necesitamos ver el Libro de la Eternidad…-

El ambiente se tenso, era como pedir tu condena. Incluso Kiyoshi y Kyoko los miraron confundidos, no era normal que alguien pidiera ver el libro tan libremente.

-¿para que quieren ver el libro?- pregunto algo impresionada la Tsukikage.

-este chico…- menciono, tomando a Naruto por los hombro con su mano derecha. –Es el único descendiente vivo de Namikaze Minato…-

-¿Yondaime Hokage?- pregunto confundido el Taiyoukage.

-así es, el tiene sellado al Kyubi y necesitamos que lo entrene "Yuki wo tsukau na mono". Por eso necesitamos ver el libro…-

-bueno quizás--

-no- afirmo el Taiyoukage con voz imperativa-La Cámara de las estrellas ha permanecido cerrada durante mas de cien años… Allí existen pergaminos que ni siquiera debieron haber existido…me niego firmemente a dejar que entren a buscar algo tan simple…-

-¡pero no se trata de mi vida!-aumento el rubio, casi explotando en ira. -¡se trata de las demás personas de la aldea! ¡SI EL KYUBI SE LIBERA TODOS MORIRAN!-

-…- el rey del sol solo mantuvo un serio y tenso silencio.

-¡¿VA A DEJARNOS MORIR?!- vociferó con ira el jinchuriki.

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar, como si hubiera un terremoto solamente en el edificio, pero no lo era, debido a que todo el edificio de las kages lo cubría un chakra color blanco. Todos voltearon a ver a Kiyoshi, quien se mantenía parado con despreocupación, como siempre, solo que en su mirada se notaba algo de molestia.

-Naruto, guarda silencio…- murmuro, aun con el ceño fruncido. Hinata, extrañamente, cayo inconsciente, siendo sujetada por Kiba. _–así que ella también tiene esa sangre…-_pensó el pelinegro.

-Kiyoshi-san, por favor, no use tanto poder…- solicito la Tsukikage. El joven de inmediato retiro todo su chakra del lugar. aun Jiraya estaba impresionado, aunque no lo demostraba, se necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra para hacer algo como eso y quedar sin ninguna gota de sudor.

-esta reunión ha terminado…Retírense…-

Sin más ni mas, Jiraya acabo sacando a todos de la sala a regañadientes, mientras los dos kages se quedaron dentro. El peli naranjo miro a la mujer a su lado, quien lo miraba con decepción y enojo.

-te estas volviendo demasiado sensible, Jou…- dijo el Taiyoukage sentándose.

-¡no es eso!- se defendió la peliblanca. –Es que hace mas de 20 años te hubiera importado salvar una vida…y estas aldeas no tenían que estar escondidas de todos…-

-tu mejor que nadie debes comprender la gravedad de la situación…-

-lo se…lo se…pero…no es justo…- murmuro ella.

-Nada en estos últimos 10 años ha sido justo, pero pronto las cosas mejoraran…-

O-o-o

El sonido de la nieve…

El rugido del viento…

El crujir de las ramas…

El frio en su cuerpo…

Pero sobre todo…

Ese penetrante olor a sangre…

Se levanto lentamente, pero cayó nuevamente sobre la nieve, debido al dolor en una de sus costillas derechas. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse por el dolor y dirigió rápidamente su mano hacia donde sentía tan horrible sensación.

Temblando del frio y dolor, intento al menos arrastrarse, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la mitad del cuerpo atrapado bajo una pesada rama. Con molestia y desesperación, intento retirar la rama, lográndolo después de un buen rato. Con pesar, se puso de pie, tropezando un par de veces, al final, se derrumbo sentado en la nieve.

-¡R-rayos! ¡m-mal-maldito Hidan!...De no haber sido por S-Sasori… ¡un momento! ¡Sasori!- llamo el rubio, sin obtener respuesta. Temiendo lo peor se arrastro por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre. -¡Sasori!-

-D-Deidara…- musito una voz débil y quebrada, proveniente de debajo de lo que sobraba del ave. El rubio corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron en ese momento, liberando a su amigo. El pelirrojo se encontraba boca abajo, tenia múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, además de que había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre.

-¡Sasori! ¡Viejo!- admitió el ojiazul, ayudándolo a sentarse. -¿estas bien?-

-¿tu que crees?- pregunto con el mismo cinismo de siempre, provocando una sonrisa en su compañero, a quien, por rara vez, el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de molestia.

-debemos salir de aquí...- explico el rubio, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y comenzando a crear un ave de arcilla. –La tormenta no ha cesado, tendremos que vol-- ¡¡QUE CARAJO??- exclamo al sentir una shuriken cortar su piel en su brazo. Miro hacia atrás.

Kakuzo y Kisame, venían rápidamente acercándose a ellos. Deidara hizo un rápido sello y se monto en el ave junto con su sempai.

-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!- repetía una y otra vez el rubio. El problema era que no podían volar alto, temiendo que el ave callera de nuevo, pero si no lo hacían Kakuzo y Kisame los matarían.

-¡maneja el ave!- le pidió a gritos el ojimiel. -¡Yo me encargo de ellos!-

Dicho esto, comenzó a crear delgados hilos de chakra y aderiendolos a los arboles, provocando que cayeran frente a sus perseguidores, dificultándoles el paso.

-eso los detendrá por un tiempo…- sin embargo, la enorme espada de Kisame no tuvo problemas para destruir rápidamente los troncos.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, Marioneta!- le grito burlón el hombre tiburón, provocando una mueca de molestia en el ojimiel. Pronto salieron del bosque, avanzando por las planicies. Ya casi amanecía. Comenzaron a volar en medio de un acantilado.

-creo que los perdimos…- admitió el rubio. Sin darse cuenta, un tentáculo atrapo a su sempai del tobillo izquierdo, jalándolo al suelo.

-¡Deid--!- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¡¡SASORI!!- este brinco hacia la parte trasera, sujetando al pelirrojo por los brazos. -¡¡SOSTENTE!!-

-¡¡ESO HAGOOO!!-el ojimiel se sujetaba con fuerza a su amigo. El ave comenzó a elevar el vuelo, provocando que el rubio comenzara a resbalarse. Desesperado, soltó de un brazo al marionetista y se sujeto al ave.

-¡¡NO PUEDOOO!!-soltó con extrema impaciencia el ojimiel, mientras sentía que su amigo se le resbalaba de las manos, sujetándolo con mas fuerza. de pronto, Kakuzo, quien aun iba jalando a Sasori e iba colgado de su pie, choco contra la pared donde terminaba el acantilado. Una pared completamente vertical, solo algunas piedras sobresalían de la pared.

Esto provoco que jalara a Sasori y, al mismo tiempo, a Deidara, quien no soltaba a su amigo. El pesado cuerpo de Kakuzo comenzó a caer, el rubio quedo a la orilla, sujetando en el vacio al pelirrojo y a Kakuzo.

-¡¡te tengo!!- grito un poco triunfal el rubio. Repentinamente, de donde estaba sujeto Deidara, comenzó a romperse, provocando que el rubio comenzara a caer al vacio.

-¡¡NOOOO!!- grito, pero rápidamente se sujeto de una roca saliente. Ya no aguantaba mas. Su mano estaba comenzando a sangrar, pero eso le importaba muy poco.

-¡¡SUJETATE FUERTE, DANA!!- la advirtió, comenzando a tratar de subir. Pero el bastardo de los tentáculos, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, cual péndulo de reloj. Esto provocaba que los brazos de Deidara comenzaran a luxarse, provocando un penetrante dolor en el ojiazul.

-¡¡DEIDARA, SI NO ME SUELTAS, LOS TRES CAEREMOS!!-grito el pelirrojo, con una mirada de suplica.

-¡¡NO, SASORI!!-advirtió el rubio, a quien la sangre de su mano comenzaba a mancharle todo el brazo. -¡¡NO TE SUELTES!!-

-¡¡CAEREMOS LOS DOS!!-

-¡¡NO!!NOOOOO!!- regreso la mirada a la roca saliente, comenzaba a desprenderse. Abrió sus ojos con desesperación.

-Deidara…- una voz triste lo llamo, provocando que fijara sus ojos llenos de desesperación e ira en su compañero, que lo miraba con pesar y arrepentimiento. –lo siento…-

-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES??- exclamo aterrado al ver que Sasori soltó su mano, provocando que comenzara a resbalársele de la mano. -¡¡NOOOO!!-

La mano de su amigo se soltó por completo de la suya, dejándose caer al vacio. Dejándose caer a una muerte completamente segura, de la cual, era imposible sobrevivir.

-¡¡SASORI!!-

-¡¡SASORIIIIII!!-

O-o-o

Yuki Jou: reina de las nieves

Taiyou Kosen: rayo de luz solar

Kijutsu Kiyoshi: silencio mágico

Maho Kyoko: la hechicera del espejo

Yuki wo tsukau na mono: "el que controla la nieve"

O-o-o

Kozu: kukuku!! Que mala soy verdad? xD

Todos: te cae? ¬¬

Sasori: me dejaste caer al vacio!!

Kozu: y? es mas, vámonos a los reviews!!...WTF?! 10 REVIEWS!!

Kisame: sip xD

Kozu: wenoo!! A los reviews!!

**Kimiyu: en la mejor parte se corto! TT me parece que de esta Dei y Sasori no se salvan. Y ninjas rango z? eres la mejor!**

Kozu: jejeje gracias!! n/n y si! Ninjas de rango Z, en este capi salen dos, Kiyoshi y Kyoko. Son bastante fuertes no? xD weno weno graxias por el review!! Wuju!! Espero te guste este capi y el siguiente!! Y si… reza por Sasori

Hidan: ya se la va a subir a la cabeza ¬¬

Kozu: cállate monja! ¬¬ next!!

**Miss Roten: NO NO LE HAGAS NADA A MI SASORI-KUN TT.TT (Inner: Gelita llora, u.u así qe voy a hablar yo que soy su sub consiente, sinceramente tu fic nos sorprende cada vez más, ya que tu forma de narrar es exelente, y tu imaginacion no tiene limites, asi qe todos en la cabeza de Gelita te aplaudimos, y te alentamos a que sigas así, y te sigas superando) Sasori TT.TT te amo mucho... (Inner: u.u') (Todos: BESOS!! MATTA-NE!)**

Gelita!

Kozu: AAA!! Muchisisisimas gracias!! Realmente no esperaba que les gustara tanto el fic… pensé que me odiarían… o.o jejeje y pss… repito… reza por Sasori

Sasori: no quiero morir TTTT

Kozu: yo también te amo mucho!! n/n

Sasori: se nota ¬¬ por eso me cambiaste por Madara…

Kozu: Madara es nada mas para fajar xD

Todos: estem… o.oU weno… NEXT!!

**Polin Seneka: Holas!!**

Estuvo muy muy bueno! jaja!!

Me parecio a mi o Itachi se murio?? O.O o algo por el estilo... creo... . no lo mates, si? jaja...

Que es lo que le paso a Ino?? O.Ô que yo sepa embarazada no puede estar, o si? hay que curiosidada! Quiero leer el proximo, jaja!

Nos vemos! Besotes!

Kozu: relájate xD Itachi el Zucaritas no murió xD Ino no esta embarazada o.oU… ella esta bendita, que no ves? XD jajaj bendita por el Santo Sasori (baba) yo también quiero estar bendita…

Sasori: O/O etto…

Hidan: Sasori no es un santo ¬¬ jashin te matara

Kozu: que te dije sobre la doctrina del bóxer? O.ó

Kakuzu: chi maa!! Ya ves hidan? Largo!!

Hidan: (se va a un rincón murmurando quien sabe que)(realmente nos esta mentando la ma…ceta xD)

Kozu: weno weno NEXT!! XD

**Rika: ****Hola!!  
Puff... que capi tan largo te ha salido!! Me encanta!! Cuanto más largo mejor Aunque aquí has metido de todo eeh! Que si Sakura se va de misión 'secreta', ahora Hinata no quiere volver con Naruto, que fuerte!! que iba a pedirle matrimonio!! pero es que yo no entiendo a este chico :S como podía ir a darle un anillo después de como la ha tratado! Por dios, que ni los perros se merecen que los traten como Naruto ha tratado a Hinata ¬¬, luego entre Deidara y Sasori es que me desesperan. Por dios! Que me los van a matar!! No! Como mates a alguno dejo de leer el fic. Pero espera... no mueren porque sino cómo va a pasar lo del primer capi u.u... weno, yo sólo te aviso v.v  
Y con Ino qué pasa? porque primero se pone muy valiente con eso de hablar con Tsunade y luego se hecha para atrás. En fin... que cosas más raras que pasan en este fic!!  
No te voy a mentir, me apena que no vayas a poner lemon T.T yo también quería saber como era Deidara en la cama! Y weno, con lo del pantalón... yo no quería dar pie a dobles interpretacioness!! O.O no! y en cuanto al nuevo fic... ¬¬ si quieres puedo hablar con unos amigos para que 'inviten' a Kushina a firmar lo que sea muahahahaha! (intento de risa diabólica xD)  
Pues nada, esperaré el próximo capi con impaciencia!! Por cierto, ¿faltan muchos?? jo yo no quero que se acabe!! T.T  
cuidate!!**

ja ne!

Kozu: Koniichiwa Rika-chan n.n!! verdad que si!! Pinche Naruto!! Mas bruto!! Y repito nuevamente… reza por Sasori…Pobre Ino, eso le pasa por aventada… nee al menos ya estreno a Sasori!! (que perra xD ¬¬) jajaja no te preocupes por lo del pantalón, jajaja nadie 

malpensó, solo yo xD jajaja asi que no te preocupes xD en cuanto a los capis que faltan, pues faltan bastantes, el fic no terminara pronto, lo prometo xD

Y si, prestame a tus amigos para asustar a Kushina…(mirada macabra) muajaajajajaajajaajajajaajaja

Todos: O.OU

Madara: esto ya lo habia visto…

Zetsu bueno: tengo miedo

Zetsu malo: cállate pinche puto! ¬¬

Kisame: yo me voy a mi pecera n.n

Itachi: (tejiendo una chamarrita de estambre) estaban los tomatitos…

Deidara: no se que me da mas miedo… si Kozumi toda psicópata…o Itachi tejiendo…

Sasori: buen punto o.oU

Kozu: weno weno… este lo pondré junto porque es de la misma persona… xD… o.oU pensándolo bien, creo que mejor contesto en corto… si pongo todos serán mas largos que el capi…

**Dekatsuki inuchika: wi  
io kiero  
ser miembro del club d fans d deidar  
pliz¡(habla sakura)  
esk tu fic es lo mas¡¡  
jaja  
t juro k t voy a mendar todos los reviews k pueda contal d leer  
el siguiente capi  
a  
y kisiera k le dijieras a deidar k es lo maximo¡  
lo amo¡  
m vesti como el en la conve  
jaja  
n.n  
ojala le digas en tu proximo capi**

(habla ino)  
sasori¡  
eres super sexy¡  
io tmb tengo fotos d ti¡ jaja ntk  
y si sakura-chan va a  
hacer un club de fans d deidara  
io voy a hcer uno tuyo¡  
k t parece??  
jaja  
buenow

(al fin hablo io)  
solo espero  
k subas el proximo capi pronto  
k m estoy muriendo  
aa  


**buenow  
espero leas esto pk tu fic es mi favorito¡**

ATTE:sakura,ino,y iop  
(habla hinata)  
ey¡¡ io tmb

Deidara: sugoi sugoi!! n/n ya hay mas para mi club

Sasori: y a mi me dijeron sexy n/n hagan un club!! Weee!!

Kozu: ¬X¬

Sasori: o.oU que? tu tienes a Madara!!

Kozu: aaa Madara!! (se pone a babear)

Hidan: esta ya se excito ¬¬

Kozu: es que es taaaan sexy!! Es un fruit loop!! xD

Madara: que que? o.oU

Kozu: nada nada xD

Kisame: bueno?

Kozu: weno weno, KONIICHIWA!! n/n aaa gracias por todos los reviews!! me alagan!! Jejeje muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!! Recuerda que a todos los autores les encantan los reviews!! ami me animan!! Y veras, si quieres a Dei, tendras competencia 9.9

Deidara: por quien? O.o

Kozu: ya verán kukuku

Deidara: bueno… n/n te mando un saludo, un abrazo Dekatsuki chika jejeje me sonrojo soy un peque u/u

Itachi: marica ¬¬

Deidara: celoso?

Itachi: no, tengo todo el amor que necesito u.u

Kakuzu: jajaja asi o mas cortado!!

Zetsu malo: gracias a Kami que esa p… no hizo ninguna pen... esta vez ¬¬

Kozu: cállate cebollita ¬¬ jujuju bueno todo esto y mucho mas!! En el próximo capitulo!!... por kami que sono muy a comercial o.oU

Madara: te cae? ¬¬

Kozu: cállate cereal! xD

Sasori: bueno hasta la vista!

Deidara: y dejen reviews!! xD

Kozu: Madara es sexy (baba)

Sasori: ¬X¬

Itachi: uyy alguien esta celoso xD

Todos: uuuuyyyy!! xD

Sasori: jodete Itachi! Bueno, al carajo, a la chingada, jodanse todos!! Adiós, bye, Sayonara, see ya, moi, chao, arrivederchi o como se diga!! No vemos!!

Y NO ESTOY CELOSO!! ¬x¬


	13. La Pieza Que Faltaba

**Capitulo 13: El pedazo que falta**

**O-O-O**

Continuo gritando por unos segundos, hasta que perdió de vista a su mejor amigo entre la niebla dejada por la nieve, que brillaba cual oro al recibir la opaca luz del sol que nacía en el horizonte, prometiendo un día tormentoso. El chico fijo su mirada en el acantilado, tratando de divisar alguna figura que revelara que su amigo aun vivía.

-¡¡SASORI!!- grito nuevamente, aunque una parte de el sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado. -¡¡Sasori!!-

No hubo respuesta, el lo sabia. Volvió su azulina mirada a la orilla del acantilado y comenzó a escalar. Su cabello rubio creaba una sombra en sus ojos.

-estúpido…estúpido… ¡fuiste un estúpido!- grito con ira, regresando su mirada al fondo del acantilado. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eres un torpe! ¡Un idiota! ¡¿Por que Sasori?! ¿¡PORQUE!?-

El viento del acantilado solo soplo con ligereza, llevándose consigo algo de niebla.

-¡¡CON LA MUERTE NO SOLUCIONASTE NADA, IDIOTA!!-

Al fin, después de mucho rato de escalar, llego a la cima, donde se asomo nuevamente al acantilado.

-¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡¡QUE BUENO QUE MORISTE!! ¿¡QUIEN TE NECESITA!? ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA, UN INGRATO, MALDITO IDIOTA CONSTRUCTOR DE MARIONETAS!! ¡¡YA NO ME IMPORTAS!!-

Callo sentado sobre la nieve, donde el solo creaba matices de colores por su reflejo en la capa blanca que había dejado la nevada anterior. Estaba tan débil, tan cansado y, para como, tan derrotado. No pudo impedir que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos. Puede que el pelirrojo haya sido cruel, frio e incluso un histérico…

Pero era su mejor amigo…

Y eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar…

Paso un rato allí, tirado en la nieve, hasta que decidió continuar su recorrido, decidido a sobrevivir, aun que solo fuera esa noche.

En el riachuelo que corría en las faldas del acantilado, podía divisarse una persona flotando en medio del agua que contenía pedazos de hielo. Repentinamente, despertó, cansado, se levanto y camino con torpeza hasta la orilla.

Miro hacia arriba, divisando la orilla del cañón. Era una larga caída, tenia suerte de estar vivo. De pronto, un sonido entre los arbustos atrajo su atención. A pesar de todo, le dio la espalda. Aparecieron ante el Pein, Konan e Itachi. El primero se acerco a el.

-¡vaya, pensamos que estabas muerto, Kakuzo!-

-¡ja, no se desharían de mi con tanta facilidad!- gruño el costurado, algo ofendido.

-¿hacia donde fue Deidara?-

-no lo se, acabo de despertar ¿recuerdas?-

-bien…entonces búsquenlo… ¡y encuéntrenlo!-

O-o-o

El grupo de viajeros salió de la oficina, algo confundidos por la actitud del Taiyoukage, basta con decir que hasta Hinata estaba enfadada para suponer como estaba nuestro rubio. A penas salieron, de la oficina, el ojiazul comenzó a gritarle a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! ¡Malditos egoístas! ¡Pero me van a-- -

-naruto, guarda silencio- pidió molesto el sennin. Kiyoshi salió de la oficina, mirando al grupo con seriedad.

-lamento lo que paso allí adentro, pero ese es mi deber…proteger a los kages…- murmuro el pelinegro, mirando fijamente a Hinata. –síganme, les mostrare sus habitaciones…-

-¿habitaciones?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-si, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran, son bienvenidos…-

El chico les enseño sus cuartos a cada quien, tal y como debía ser, les informo de algunas reglas en el palacete, como nunca entrar a la habitación de los kages a menos que fuera una emergencia.

-vamos, les mostrare la biblioteca…-

-no, gracias, yo me quedo aquí…- musito el castaño, tirándose a su cama para dormir.

-bueno…-

Llegaron a dicho lugar, era inmenso. Había una gran cantidad de estantes a rebosar de libro, por suerte, para buscarlos, solo debías consultar a la bibliotecaria, una anciana amigable. allí podrían encontrar información sobre cualquier tema, excepto sobre un tema prohibido, como algún libro que estuviera en la cámara de las estrellas.

-bueno, ahora les mostrare la ciudad…- el pelinegro sonrió y miro a Naruto, quien miraba con gran curiosidad la enorme librería. -¡oye, Naruto-san! ¿no vienes?-

-emm… no, vayan ustedes… me quedare aquí…- respondió, sin voltear a ver. Hinata lo miraba preocupada, andaba muy extraño últimamente.

-si, yo también me quedare, me iré a mi cuarto…- musito la pelirrosa, mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

Salieron de allí, seguidos por Sakura, quien se metió a su habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?- se pregunto a si misma, mirando el reloj que estaba enfrente de su cuarto, marcaba las 9 de la mañana.-que horror… no he dormido en dos días…-

Dentro, se recostó en su cama, decidida a dormir un poco. A pesar de que el sueño era incontenible, miles de cosas invadían su mente, entre ellas, Deidara. No había sabido de el en una semana, además no le había avisado que viajaría.

-Deidara…- murmuro para si misma. Estiro su mano para alcanzar su abrigo que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, y rebusco entre este; cuando al fin lo encontró, retiro su mano.

Era la foto que el le había dejado. La pelirrosa sonrió, el pequeño rubio de la foto se parecía en exceso al joven rubio, no había cambiado mucho, en especial sus ojos azul zafiro. Sonrió interiormente, imaginando como seria una futura familia con Deidara…

-¡¿familia?!- exclamo algo asustada la ojiverde, levantándose de golpe. -¡que locuras digo he imagino!- al final, se dejo caer en la cama, acurrucándose entre las sabanas. Lanzo un bostezo y se dejo atrapar por Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto buscaba en la biblioteca, incluso había formulado tres clones para que le ayudaran a cargar con los torrentes de libros. Utilizando la técnica que Kakashi le había enseñado, cada clon leía un libro, tratando de encontrar información sobre una persona.

Namikaze Minato

-mmm…aquí habla sobre el campo que rodea esta villa…- murmuro para si mismo el jounin.-según este libro…el campo esta compuesto por siete chacras…siete guardianes… el campo jamás debe dejar de ser alimentado por las siete energías o no servirá…el campo finge ser parte del bosque, de modo que incluso el mas grande ninja no vería mas que un simple pedazo boscoso…los de adentro pueden salir…pero los de afuera no pueden entrar…vaya se lo pensaron mucho…-

-¡encontré algo!- grito eufórico uno de clones. Los demás corrieron emocionados a ver que era tan importante. –aquí dice..--

No pudo seguir leyendo, la pagina se volvió cenizas, inmediatamente Naruto absorbió a los clones rápidamente. Miro desesperado a sus lados, encontrándose solo con la feroz mirada de la bibliotecaria.

-¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI LIBRO!?- la anciana pego un grito marca diablo, provocando que el rubio se cayera de la silla.

-¡pero yo no hice nada, dattebayo!-

-¡¡LAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- el ojiazul salió corriendo por miedo a la anciana, quien lo iba persiguiendo con un libro mas grueso que la biblia.

-¡AAAAHHHH YO NO HICE NADA, DATTEBAYOO!- el chico corrió asustado hasta no estar en la seguridad de su habitación.

Dentro de la biblioteca, dos personajes miraron satisfechos su trabajo.

-bien hecho, Nanimo…- murmuro un niño de aproximadamente unos once años, cabellos cortos azulinos y tez blanca. Mantenía sus ojos cubiertos completamente por una venda, , vestía una capa como la de Kiyoshi, pero esta era color negra. Su voz era igual a la de un niño, pero sin ningún sentimiento surcaba sobre esta. –debemos evitar que no sepa mas de lo debe acerca de Yondaime-sama…-

-Kurayami-sama, dudo que ese chico se de por vencido…- Nanimo, una chica de unos quince años, de cabellos completamente blanco, adornado por una flor blanca y ojos negros. Su piel era tan blanca como su pelo. Su capa era de color blanca. Llevaba en la espalda una pila cubierta por una manta blanca, cargándola como si fuera una mochila. Su flequillo cubría sus cejas, pero dejaba ver su mirada inexpresiva. Su voz era suave y baja, una voz sin vida. – es muy persistente…-

-aun así, debemos vigilarlo…órdenes de los kages…- el chico comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras, perdiéndose en ella. Nanimo observo la escena con poco interés.

-bien…-

O-o-o

Flash Back

El tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta, sentía su cuerpo golpeándose bruscamente con todos los escalones en su caída, dejando un rastro de dolor. Llego hasta el suelo, donde se desmayo casi instantáneamente, solo para despertar unas pocas horas después, en el hospital de Konoha…

Fin del Flash Back

Los ojos le pesaban, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor, una lenta gota de suero caía con lentitud. Apretó los ojos de nuevo y los abrió, encontrando frente a ella a una de las enfermeras, quien le sonreía.

-señorita Yamanaka…- musito la mujer frente a ella. Ino intento levantarse, pero el esfuerzo le provoco un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre, provocando que se dejara caer en las almohadas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-se tropezó y callo de las escaleras del edificio de los Hokages…-

-pero ¿estoy bien no?-pregunto curiosa.

-si, si se recupera como es debido, saldrá del hospital en tres días…-

-¡Ino-chan!- grito una voz femenina en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tenten…-

-¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quién te tiro?- pregunto con curiosidad. A la rubia se le escurrió una gota.

-ejem…pues, si, me siento bien y nadie me empujo, yo me caí…- rio con alegría. –que tonta ¿no?-

-pues debes tener más cuidado-

La enfermera se retiro, dejando a solas a las dos amigas. La cara de Tenten cambio a algo seria o un intento de seriedad.

-te tengo algunos chismes…- murmuro en voz baja.

-pues cuenta…-

-me entere ayer, de que dos Akatsuki traicionaron a la organización…- Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos. No podía ser… -según fueron Deidara y Akasuna no Sasori…-

-¿y que sucedió?- pregunto con algo de desesperación. Estaba a punto de sacudir a la castaña por los hombros. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-según Kakashi-sensei, hasta ahora solo sabemos que dos akatsuki escaparon sin éxito…

El cuerpo de Ino se tenso, un sentimiento de miedo invadió su corazón. Algo no estaba bien…

-¿C-cuales akatsuki? ¿Cómo que sin éxito?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Deidara y Akasuna no Sasori, los perdieron de vista en el acantilado- los ojos de Ino se abrieron con tensión. No era verdad…

-¿en el acantilado?- no debía mostrar tristeza, tenia que fingir.

-si, creemos que cayeron al acantilado…-agrego la castaña. -¿te imaginas? ¡que horrible forma de morir!-

-si…-

-¿oye te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada la kunoichi. –estas algo pálida…-

-…y-yo…--

-Señorita…- llamo a Tenten la enfermera, quien había entrado repentinamente. –Será mejor que se retire, el horario de visitas término.-

-bueno… adiós Ino-chan- se despidió la chica dirigiéndose a la salida. -¡mejórate!-

-arigatou…- susurro levemente. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, si no fuera por la enfermera, en esos momentos estaría llorando desconsoladamente sobre su almohada.

-bien…Srita. Yamanaka, creo que deberá tomar estas vitaminas…- menciono, depositando en las manos de Ino unos frascos.

-¿"Calcio"? ¿"Acido fólico"? ¿"Hierro"?- la chica estaba confundida, jamás le habían recetado ninguna vitamina, siempre había sido una persona sana. -¿para que me da todo esto?-

-bueno, es necesario que tome estas vitaminas y no descuide su alimentación, sobre todo por que no hacerlo podría afectar su embarazo…-

-¿¡QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

O-o-o

-vaya…- murmuro con pesadez el rubio, quien caminaba sin rumbo por el edificio majestuoso de los kages. Ya eran aproximadamente las 6:00 pm–no hay nada que hacer…. Jiraiya debe andar de pervertido por ahí, Sakura duerme,…y Kiba, Kiyoshi y Hinata pasean por la villa…. –levanto la vista, observado el techo. Su estomago hizo un sonido brusco, provocando que el rubio se llevara las manos al abdomen y recordara que ya era hora de cenar.- creo que comprare algo de ramen…-

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida del lugar, pero se detuvo, recordando.

-Kuso…Sakura-chan tiene mi cartera en su abrigo…- con paso cansino avanzo sobre el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, pero al recordar el delicioso olor al ramen, apuro el paso. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del cuarto.

El rubio irrumpió la habitación de la pelirrosa, dejando que un hilo de luz se colara hacia la oscura habitación de la durmiente. Entro con sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido. Habia olvidado su cartera –que le había entregado durante el viaje para que no se le perdiera- dentro del abrigo de su amiga.

Con algo de dificultad, diviso el abrigo colgado en un perchero en la pared y, tropezando, camino hacia el perchero y husmeó dentro del bolsillo derecho del abrigo. No encontró nada. Refunfuñando, metió la mano en el otro bolsillo, topándose con algo. Con cuidado la saco del bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuro con confusión. En medio de la oscuridad, podía distinguir un pedazo de foto, una esquina arrancada. Sin darle mayor importancia, la guardo en su bolsillo y rebusco nuevamente su cartera, encontrándola en una bolsa dentro del abrigo.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que entro, salió de la habitación con Gama-sama en su bolsillo. Se dirigió con paso alegre a la salida.

O-o-o

El rubio temblaba de frio, la heladez le estaba calando los huesos, había perdido su capa de akatsuki durante la persecución, de modo que no tenia nada con que cubrirse. La pequeña fogata que había hecho tentaba con desaparecer debido al viento.

-rayos…- murmuro con pesar.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Para su desgracia, la fogata se apago, dejándolo solo a la merced de la oscuridad, puesto que ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y el sol se había ocultado hacia poco tiempo.

De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor lo distrajo, miro hacia atrás y se vio frente a frente a cierto conocido suyo.

-jajajaa ¡te encontré de nuevo!- grito triunfante el tiburón levantando su pesada arma sobre Deidara, quien lo más rápido que pudo esquivo el ataque, pero alcanzo a recibir uno que otro golpe ligero.

Cuando logro levantarse, corrió hacia el bosque. Pensaba rápido, los demás no debían estar lejos. Metió la mano en su bolso y creo un pequeño búho, al que hizo crecer rápidamente gracias a su jutsu y se monto sobre este.

-¡No huyas, traidor!- exclamo el azul desde el suelo, siguiéndole el paso a Deidara, quien manchaba el ave con sangre… sangre de su hombro…

La sangre comenzaba a manchar sus ropas de carmesí. Comenzaba a sentirse débil.

-Kuso….Kuso…Kuso…- repetía para si mismo. Con gran agilidad, el ave comenzó a volar sobre los nevados montes, por donde se divisaba a lo lejos un gran monte. –piensa Deidara, piensa…-

La nieve no despejaba su visión, además que los arboles estaban muy tupidos como para volar bajo.

Pronto, comenzó a marearse, luchando contra su sueño, repentinamente, diviso a lo lejos un monte.

-perfecto…- susurro en tono triunfante, y provocando que el ave aumentara la velocidad, voló en dirección a la montaña.

O-o-o

El rubio miro la villa desde la parte más alta de las paredes del cráter. Disfrutaba la vista mientras miraba fijamente algún punto inexistente de la villa. La nieve caía lentamente, creando un efecto adormecedor. A su lado, un tazón vacio de ramen yacía inerte.

-aaa, estoy satisfecho…- murmuro, dejándose caer de espaldas. Recordó lo que encontró en el cuarto de Sakura, y dirigió su mano a su bolsillo.

Miro la foto rota con curiosidad. La persona en la foto se le hacia tan familiar.

-se parece a…-

Sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente al reconocer a la persona de la foto…

-¿¡Deidara?!- no podía ser…¿Cómo era que Sakura tenia esa foto? ¿¡como!? Todo era tan confuso…

Inmediatamente, un pensamiento invadió su mente, torturándolo para comprobar algo que quizás deseo no saber nunca. Su mano temblorosa, se introdujo en el otro bolsillo, tomando algo. Dudo en comprobarlo, las manos le sudaban. La curiosidad fue mayor.

Saco la vieja foto de sus padres, y miro con temor la esquina arrancada. Temblando y sudando frio, junto los dos pedazos…

El corazón le dio un vuelco…

La sangre se le helo en las venas…

_Los dos pedazos coincidían…_

…

_A la perfección…_

O-o-o

Kurayami: la oscuridad

Nanimo: la nada

O-o-o

Kozu: weno… este es el capitulo 13, no tengo muchas ganas… ando depre…

Sasori: porque? O.o

Kozu: no es de tu importancia u.u

Madara: asi es, pinocho. Vete a jugar con el hada azul o algo asi…

Sasori: vete a la verga pinche metrosexual!

Madara: oye con mi peinado no te metas!! Y cállate!! tu también eres metro!!

Kozu: se callan… o les arrancare su masculididad… -X-

Los dos: see o.oU

Kozu: weno, responderé en corto:

**Miss Rotten:** no puedo confirmar que sasori murió o vivio! Tendras que seguirle la pista muy de cerca al fic :P weno, io también llore u.u es realmente muy sexy… demasiado (baba)

Weno espero sigas leyendo!! Y gracias por tus reviews!! n.n

**Alexia: **ay dios, otra que me kiere enterrar! O.o weno… juju mi fic es atrapa lectores :D pronto dominare el mundo muajajaja cof cof x.x weno volviendo al tema, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero sigas leyendo n.n me da gusto que hayan nuevos kukuku en cuanto al lemon, nunca he escrito lemon… mis manos son vírgenes… u.u weno… espero te guste el capi y ojala sigas leyendo!

Sayou n.n

**Yammi Yessi 22: **kukuku mas nuevas! Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ejem ejem.. ya se me altero muy feo xD pero weno… uuu yaoi, no me llama mucho la atención, pero respeto tus gustos n.n SasuHina!! Kyaaa me gusta muxo! sasUKE xD jojojojo xD weno weno pein morirá… FUCK SPOILERS!! ALEJENSE DE MIIIIII!!... uf… por Sasuke… uu quien sabe… 

ejem… quizás salga… pero eso es OTRA HISTORIA XD jajaja weno weno kuku!! Ke weno que te haya gustado! xD espero le sigas la pista! El sexy madara te lo pide!! xD

Weno un beso y nos vemos en el capi 14 n.n

**Dekatsuki Inuchika: **jujuju lokitaaa!! Holaz!! n.n weno weno…jajaja me kgo de risa xD aaa si, tiene competencia fuerte cofM2Mcof… xD esto se va a poner feo xD jajaja n/n me voy a sonrojar con tantos halagos xD weno weno… pss en cuanto a los reviews… quiero los mas que se puedan!! XD… chiste local… en realidad no habia tenido tiempo de subir capi porque estoy en finales… pero ahora vienen las vacaciones!! Kuku y no voy a soltar la compu muajajaja!!

Weno weno espero disfrutes el capi!! n.n un beso mio! Y uno por mano izquierda 8D

**Sasodeilove: **ejem… respeta mis gustos y yo los tuyos… -.-U a mi no me gusta el yaoi y no por eso te digo lela… espero no te molestes… pero a mi si me dejo con cara de o.o weno

Sayo u.u

**M2M: **juajua uuuu floja!! Ke weno que te haya gustado el sadismo!! Ooo gore!! xD juju vaya, no sabia que tu inner es gorda… necesita ir al gym xD… xD asu asu ni modos dekatsuki inuchica deidei ya lo acepto… bajo amenaza…xD uuu la arena se esta calentado muajajajajjaa cof cof cof cof x.x kuku xD floja… ojala leas este -.-U o te pego! xD weno weno ya veras que encontrare la forma de convertirte en neopet!! :D (otro chiste local xD)

Tonces sayou n.n y nus vemos en el show!! Un beo mio y uno de mano derecha 8D

**Ciancea: **juju gracias por haber leído el fic! xD y realmente me gusto mucho tu fic!! me pareció muy sentimental y muy profundo!! Escribes muy bn!! Jejeje Weno weno… si quieres escribir otro fic yo te apoyo!! n.n muchísima suerte en tus fics y no pierdas la fe!!

Tambn te agradesco te review!! n.n un besote!! Y nos vemos en el show!

Weno weno

Eso es todo xD

no habia tenido tiempo de subir capi porque estoy en finales… pero ahora vienen las vacaciones!! Kuku y no voy a soltar la compu muajajaja!! Espero los reviews!!

madara: sayou!!

Sasori: y dejen reviews!

Kozu: ke sexys!! Me dan un masaje?

Madara: weno…

Sasori: aprovechado… weno ok

Kozu: (babeando) nos vemos….


	14. Los secretos que guarda tu corazon

**Sorry por no subir capi tan seguido, pero no habia tenido tiempo, a partir de estos capis presten mucha atención porque aquí comienza lo bueno, espero les guste… prometo subir mas seguido capis! **

**Ahora si, que comienze la carnicería! xD**

**o-o-o**

**Capitulo 14: Los recuerdos que guarda tu corazón**

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**o-o-o**

_**Memories©**_** by **_**Withim Temptation©**_

O-o-o

No era verdad…

Tenia que ser juego…

Se quedo petrificado mirando la foto, completa…

¡TENIA UN HERMANO! ¡Un hermano mayor! ¡Y era un akatsuki! ¡Las cosas no podían empeorar! Repentinamente, una sombra cruzo sobre la villa escondida por el campo de chakra. El rubio levanto la mirada, captando en sus orbes azules un ave gigante sobre volando la villa.

-no puede ser…- murmuro. Hizo algunos sellos con sus manos, invocando una gran cantidad de clones. -¡vamos tenemos que crear una escalera humana!-

Los demás obedecieron, formándose con rapidez, permitiendo que el chico rubio llegara a la cima, atravesando el campo, al pasar a través de este, un temblor sacudió la ciudad, provocando que la gente se paralizara.

Al rubio no le importo, siguió su camino a través de la nieve, persiguiendo al jinete del ave de arcilla. Al parecer este no había notado la presencia del hombre tiburón. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el chico no lo vio.

-¡oye tu!- le grito, llamando su atención. El rubio volteo, algo frustrado y enojado. -¡detente!-

-¡¿otra vez tu, Jinchuriki?!- exclamo con ira, ya tenia suficientes problemas con Kisame y ahora Naruto. Ágilmente, aumento la velocidad del ave de arcilla.

El jinchuriki noto esto y rápidamente tomo impulso y brinco sobre el lomo del ave, encontrándose cara a cara con el otro rubio. Las dos miradas zafiro se encontraron. El inmenso cielo choco contra la fuerza del mar. El akatsuki lo miro confundido, rápidamente lanzo una serpiente de arcilla hacia el Uzumaki, provocando que titubeara y casi callera, por suerte, logro sujetarse de la cola de la creación con las manos.

Deidara se confió, pero el otro rubio escalo con gran agilidad hacia el lomo del ave. El akatsuki lo noto, por lo que introdujo su mano en su bolsillo de arcilla, pero desgraciadamente se había gastado toda. Levanto la mirada con ira, a lo que Naruto sonrió 

con malicia, dirigiendo su mano a su bolsillo, pero sin encontrar ningún kunai. Ahora era Deidara quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-nunca te rindes ¿verdad?- agrego sonriendo el pelilargo.

-tengo mis motivos…- admitió el chico zorro. Rápidamente, lanzo un puñetazo hacia el abdomen del akatsuki, pero fue detenido ágilmente. Una pelea de puños y patadas comenzó sobre el lomo de la criatura de arcilla.

Algunas veces parecía que Deidara dominaba la pelea, otras veces Naruto le volteaba los papeles. La competencia estaba muy reñida. Ambos trataban con todas sus fuerzas de cubrirse de los golpes. Repentinamente, Naruto se descuido y recibió un puñetazo justo en el frente de la cara, lo cual lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el lomo del ave.

-Que no te engañen las heridas…- dijo con vanidad el pelilargo, tronándose los puños. –La capa de Akatsuki no la tengo de adorno…- El akatsuki no desaprovecho e intento hacerlo caer, pero el chico se sujeto con fuerza de su mano, provocando que tropezara y estuviera a punto de caer.

-lo siento, baka…- sonrió el Uzumaki. –No puedo morir en estos momentos, tengo un sueño que cumplir…-

-jajaja, y dime, ¿Cuál es esa tonta ilusión que quieres cumplir?- pregunto con crueldad en su voz. Naruto gruño de rabia y lo jalo más hacia la orilla.

-yo algún dia sere el mejor shinobi conocido en todas las naciones…- Deidara abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. -…y ese dia ¡seré Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha!-

El ninja de la roca abrió los ojos instantáneamente, recordando algo que creía haber olvidado…

_-gracias, Jiraiya-sama…-_

En ese momento, se descuido, por lo que el ave titubeo en su vuelo. Repentinamente escucho un grito, proveniente de abajo:

-¡reacciona, baka! ¡¡VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS!!- grito el jinchuriki. El Akatsuki volvió la mirada hacia al frente, viendo el enorme tronco de un árbol. Con gran velocidad, el ave dio un vuelco de 360 grados, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, lo cual siguió por una enorme explosión. Una nube de humo se elevo por sobre el bosque.

O-o-o

En la sala de los kages un chico de cabellos azulosos se encontraba incado en el suelo. Su mirada estaba cubierta por vendas y su capa negra se extendía libremente por el suelo. Un grupo de ninjas llegaron corriendo a la sala, seguidos por otros guardianes de capas de diferentes colores.

-¿¡que fue eso?!- exclamo el peliblanco, exaltado. Los kages se encontraban parados frente al chico de cabellos azulosos, mirándolo con temor. De su lado derecho, se encontraba Nanimo y Kyoko, y del lado izquierdo, Kiyoshi.

-alguien atravesó el campo- menciono la peliblanca, aun mirando al chico.

-¿¡quien fue!?- la Hyuga se mostraba desesperada -¿¡Donde esta Naruto!?-

-Naruto…- murmuro el chico de los ojos vendados. Los demás lo miraron confundidos, mientras los kages se impresionaron. -…es el…-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la Haruno, algo inquieta.

-Naruto ha salido de la villa, el ha atravesado el campo….- menciono rápidamente otro de los guardianes con capa de color verde pasto. Era un tipo de cabello corto y alborotado color verde olivo de ojos morados.

-pero no ha hecho solo eso…- afirmo la Tsukikage, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su trono. –Naruto ha ido en busca de su hermano…-

El silencio reino…

-¡¿Cómo que su hermano?!-

-Naruto ya lo sabe, ¿acaso ustedes no?- pregunto Sekai, el chico de capa verde pasto.

-¡primero que nada explíquenos! ¿Cómo que su hermano?- pregunto Kiba, algo exaltado. -¿Quiénes son sus padres?-

-Vaya…- el Taiyoukage al fin se digno a hablar. –Konoha aun guarda muchos secretos…-hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió- los padres de Naruto fueron Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-¿¡COMO?! ¡¿YONDAIME HOKAGE?!- Hinata estaba tan confundida, ¿Por qué Naruto nunca se lo habia dicho?

-así, es…Yondaime sello el Kyubi en su propio hijo… debería tener sentido para ustedes…-

-¿y quien es su hermano?-

El Taiyoukage tosió un poco.

-todo mundo cree que su hermano esta muerto, debido a que fue secuestrado cuando tenía la tierna edad de 5 años, a pesar de todo, muchos desconoce su nombre…—

-quizás usted lo desconozca, pero yo no…-

-¿Cómo lo sabe, Jiraiya-sama?-

-porque…- la voz del sennin se quebró, Sakura y los demás sabían que algo malo le sucedía.- porque yo… yo conocí a ese niño…-

**FLASH BACK**

La aldea de Konoha se mostraba tranquila a la media mañana de otoño. El viento resoplaba entre los arboles, algunas aves volaban tranquilamente en el cielo azulado. Enfrente de la academia ninja, un columpio se movía lentamente, rompiendo el silencio, haciendo crujir la madera del árbol.

Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una bufandita olivo, una camisa color beige, unos bermudas color camello. Alguien se acerco por detrás, lenta y sigilosamente, amenazante. Sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta, coloco sus manos sobre el y las acerco lentamente a sus costados y clavo sus manos con rapidez en el… entonces…

-¡te atrape, Calcetín!- grito en tono triunfal cierto hombre rubio tras de el, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente sobre las costillas del niño.

-¡jajajaja ja basta papi! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Jajaja jajajaja- reía alegremente el pequeño, tratando de soltarse de las manos de su captor. Hasta que al fin, este lo logro, tirándose a un montón de hojas, aun soltando risitas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Calcetín? No deberías andar solo por la aldea…- murmuro con curiosidad el rubio, sentándose en el pasto junto al pequeño. -¿Dónde esta Jiraiya?-

El pequeño señalo hacia un lado, revelando al sennin entre los arbustos espiando a un par de mujeres que platicaban en el pasto. Al hokage se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-hijo, eso es algo que nunca se debe hacer…-

-¿Por qué, papi?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño. -¿así no se usa la maquina para hacer bebes?-

Al rubio alto se le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza.

-¡uy, no debes saber nada sobre eso por lo menos durante unos 20 años!- exclamo, tapándole la boca al pequeño. –escucha, porque no vas a mi oficina, allí puedes jugar-

-no me gusta estar encerrado, me gusta mas estar aquí con los pajaritos…- dijo alegremente, mirando el cielo. –ademas, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a usar la shuriken…-

-bueno, es que he estado ocupado… - murmuro con algo de fastidio en la voz.- aunque quizás en la tarde este disponible…-

-¿entonces vendrás?- pregunto el niño emocionado

-yo creo que si, por ahora quédate aquí y cuida a las chicas de Jiraiya ¿he?- pregunto acariciando el cabello del pequeño y despeinándolo un poco.

-jeje de acuerdo, papi…- musito el pequeño, quedándose solo y mirando con picardia al sennin. Rápidamente, se levanto y corrió hacia este, haciéndolo caer hacia el frente y ahuyentando a las chicas. -¡Jiraiya-sama!-

O-o-o

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el pequeño y el sennin se encontraban comprando un par de helados. Uno sabor chocolate y otro sabor coco. El peliblanco le entrego al pequeño el de chocolate, quien comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente.

-¡oye, tranquilo Calcetín!- exclamo divertido el sennin, viendo como el rubio luchaba con su helado, tratando de tragárselo de un solo bocado y llenándose la boca de chocolate. –el helado no ira a ningún lado…-

-pero se derrite rápido…- dijo con una sonrisa.- es un postre fugaz…-

Jiraiya sonrió contento. Ese pequeño tenia una mentalidad extrañamente divertida, quizás por eso disfrutaba estar mucho con el, ahora que Minato tenia tanto trabajo casi no lo veía, y estar con Deidara era como tener una mini-copia del joven Hokage, solo que mas libre… y menos pervertida.

-¿Jiraiya-sama, tu crees que algún día llegue a ser como mi papa?- pregunto con algo de preocupación el pequeño.

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al sennin. -¿a que te refieres? ¡Claro que si!-

-porque muchos niños me dicen que mi arte no sirve…- musito tristemente. –Y que mi papi nunca va a estar orgulloso de mí…-

Hubo un momento de silencio, Jiraiya pensó muy bien su movida…

-mira, hay muchos niños que te tienen envidia…-

-¿envidia?-

-¡asi es!- exclamo el sennin. –no cualquiera es hijo de Yondaime Hokage ¿o si?-

-no…pero ¿y si tienen razón?- su vocecita se oía cada ves que triste. -¿y si mi papa no me quiere?-

-Mira, tus padres te aman con todo el corazón…y tú eres un pequeño muy especial…-

-no, no lo soy….-

-Namikaze Deidara, ahora escúchame bien…- su voz se oía seria y el pequeño se estremeció un poco. –tienes la misma fuerza que tu padre, solamente debes mejorar con el tiempo. Yo se que algún día será un reconocido shinobi y en todas las naciones se mencionara tu nombre… Y cuando llegue ese día, en que sueltes amarras y seas todo un hombre, espero estar allí, para poder celebrar ese momento contigo…-

Al pequeño casi se le salían las lágrimas, y el helado derretido había manchado parte de su bufandita. Sin pensarlo, se abalanzo sobre el sennin. Este le correspondió el abrazo, sentía que la historia se repetía de nuevo, como que entrenaba nuevamente a Minato.

-gracias, Jiraiya-sama…- dijo el pequeño.

-de nada, Calcetín…- dijo separándose del pequeño.

-Jiraiya-sama…-

-¿Qué pasa, Calcetín?-

-¿puedo llamarte Jiraiya-ojisan? (ojisan: abuelo)- el sennin se sorprendió. Sonrió alegremente.

-claro que si, Calcetín…- admitió Lo había conmovido en ese momento, por lo que una lágrima asomo por sus ojos, la cual limpio rápidamente. –ver tanto a las chicas te deja ciego…-

-…- el pequeño también limpio el agua de sus ojos.

-bueno, mini-Minato, yo debo seguir con mis libros y tu debes practicar tu puntería con esa shuriken…- musito empujándolo suavemente hacia la academia. El niño solo volteo y le sonrió, para luego salir corriendo hacia el campo de tiro.

El sennin también sonrió. –si, definitivamente serás grande algún día…-

O-o-o

**Fin del Flash Back**

-ese pequeño era como mi hijo…- murmuro bajando la mirada, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su tristeza. –siempre supe que seria reconocido, pero no de esta manera…-

-bueno, la historia fue muy conmovedora, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto un tipo medio cocodrilo medio humano, con una capa color aqua.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con impaciencia al sennin, este se mantuvo serio unos minutos.

-su apellido se lo perdió, no se si aun lo recuerde…-

-¡al grano!- exclamo Kyoko algo harta. -¡dígalo de una vez!-

-como fastidias…- musito algo molesto. –en fin, su nombre es Deidara, el akatsuki de la aldea de la roca…-

El silencio reino, miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Sakura, todo tenia un sentido muy estrecho. Pronto, la luz le hizo falta y lo último en lo que fijo su mirada fue el techo de la oficina, luego todo se oscureció…

O-o-o

Mientras tanto, Kisame miraba la explosión con algo de malicia en su mirada, rápidamente, volvió su mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con el Uchiha, quien lo miraba algo confundido.

-creo que ya el jefe ya no va a tener que preocuparse…- dijo algo divertido, dándose la vuelta. –vámonos, Itachi…-

El ojirojo miro el humo con algo de preocupación, mantuvo su mirada allí unos segundos y luego comenzó a avanzar junto con Kisame. Perdiéndose en medio del bosque.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**kozu: kukuku muajajajaja**

**Sasori: demente**

**Kozu: ya lo se u.u**

**Itachi: podemos pasar de una (censurado) ves a los (censurado) reviews?**

**Kozu: aja… lo que digas bello durmiente… -.-U**

**Deidara: bah… ahora resulta que el usuratonkachi es mi hermano…¡vaya mierdaaaaaaa! ¬¬**

**Kozu: si, y te callas! **

Miss Rotten:

KYA MI LINDO SASORI-KUN SIGUE VIVO n/n (Gaara: siento qe me dejan de lado u.u) toy feliz de qe siga vivo, wa Naruto descubrio algo, muy bueno el cap, enserio...  
buee nos seguimos hablando, acordate qe empecé a subír mi nuevo fic, y actualicé entre 

kages (  
Matta-ne  
Gelita n.n

P.D: I Sasori

**Kozu: si, Sasori-kun sigue vivo!! n.n por ahora **

**Sasori: no me gusta esa mirada o.oU**

**Deidara: si, Naruto es mi hermano… que lindo… ¬¬**

**Kozu: en fin, prepárense para lo weno!! Muajaja**

**Madara: si si si, blablabla NEXT!**

PolinSeneka:

Holas!

Perdon perdon! Mil perdones! En el capitulo anterior no tuve tiempo de dejar un review! Me siento mal! (llanto descontrolado estilo rock lee)

Me encanto el capitulo!! Por lo que entendi no mataste a Sasori! .  
Si no lo matas Ino y yo te damos las gracias . M, que es lo que había encontrado Naruto en el libro que exploto? O.O Me dejaste con la super intriga, jeje!!  
Espero que Sakura se encuentre pronto con Deidara!! No vaya a ser que se nos muera!! Por fa!! Eso si que no!!

Che, un comentario para los que dejan review.. aunque no me tengo porque meter :P.. En mi opinion si vas a dejar un review es para decir: no me gusto- me gusto (despues, como yo, pones cualquier cosa que te dicta tu inner, je). Perdon Kozumy!! Por usar este espacio para esto, je, pero me parecio medio al pedo ese comentario de ... (grillos)

Bueno, no hablo más!! Haber si armo quilombo O.O, juro que no es mi intension! Besotes! Segui con tu historia que quiero ver que va a hacer Naruto!! Besotes!!

**Kozu: porque todos dicen que no mate a Sasori? ****O.o aun no he comprobado nada u.u**

**Sasori: me amas no es asi? NO ES ASI?! Ó.Ò**

**Kozu: emm… **

**Sasori: olvidado T.T**

**Kozu: (lee el review) estoy completament de acuerdo, dejas review para enviar una felicitación o una critica constructiva… y por lo del Inner, o te preocupes, a todos se nos sale el Inner en algún momento n.n Y si, pronto dejare claro lo que decía el libro que exploto y prepárense, a partir del próximo capi reinara el DeiSaku!! n.n. asi que no se lo pierdan!**

**Madara: pasamos al siguiente? ¬¬**

**Kozu: bien ¬¬**

DekatsukiInuchika: konnichi wa¡  
jiji kozu eres genial¡  
m2m no c kien eres pero ia veras¡  
aki habra pelea y io ia sak mi catana  
gr  
pero aparte d eso talvez nos llevemos bien  
tratare de ser pacifica contigo  
iner:gr pues io no¡muajajajajajajaja  
io:¬¬,vaya,u.u tienes razon,no puedo contenerme;asi k,m2m...shine¡  
jajajajajaja  
t asesineree sobre todo por hacer decir eso a dei¡¡  
no m voy soltar hasta despues eh,si kieres lucha,la vas a tener  
muajajaja  
y io ganare,no t estoy subestimando m2m,estoy segura d k saldre triunfal d este combate  
dure lo k dure  
espero seas buena en controlar tu chackra,pk io si soi mui buena  
jajajajaja  
la arena esta lista para la batalla m2m¡¡  
iner.si;etto no t conocia  
io.claro k si  
iner:emm,enseri no t conocia (y eso k siempre estoy aki dentro d ti)  
io:callate¡no m molestes¡¿ o te mato ati tambien muajajajaa,destruire tu alma y luego tu curpo mui lentoo jajajja  
(o al reves)da igual  
iner:noo porfavor ,se supone k agredas a la otra no ami¡;ademas somos la misma persona baka¡¡  
io:pero t puedo sacar¡muajajaja  
iner.puedes?...O.O oh no;bueno supongo k tendre k terminar este review pk esta ia c m cabreo,joder¡¡y es culpa d esa  
;bueno kozu siempre es taan genial y emocionante leer tu fic es taan desu¡ y a ino kien la viera d traviesa¡  
esta embarazADA y no pusiste komo? k mala jajaja;y io bien pervertida m la pego jiraya-sama.  
enfin adoro.etto..adoramoss leer tu fic es super,  
y deidara-kun...  
esta lucha sera por ti,eres tan sexyy,aayy¡¡ papacito¡¡(si lo c, io digo lo k dekatsuki aun no c aun no c a atrevido a decir jajaja )  
bueno  
hemos revisado tus reviews y si e visto a esa m2m ,k malditas nosotras jaja,perdonala soi una diablilla jaja  
bueno  
dei te mando miless de besos a cada una d tus sexyx bocas guapo  
yea,mua¡  
io:ggr la matare,la matare¡  
iner:¬¬,pobrecita d esa m2m pk esta no sabe pelear hasta mal herida,le encantan las peleas a muerte,es mui agresiva cuando c trata d dei,deveras¡  
la ves pasada tuvo pensamientos mui aGRESIVOS CONMIGO¡¡pk le dije k itachi era mejor k dei(fue solo un chiste pero no c lo dije hasta despues pobre d mi)ojala m digas donde vives  
pero a ella no le digas pk m persigue  
bueno  
m encanto  
y no podemos creer k naruto ia c haya dado cuentaa  
deveras¡  
y ahora??  
porfavor k sasori no este muerto  


voi a llorar kon mi dei  
io.ggr  
iner:etto...nuestro kise decir nustro¡aah¡  
bueno  
m tengo k ir acomer  
k mierda kon eso,no tengo hambre¡¡(grom¡)au bueno si  
talvez mas tarde t deje otro review si pk el fic es tan kawai¡  
si  
t adoro kozu eres la mejor¡  
yea  
y dei tmb solo k a el lo amo  
bueno

ahora si

cuidate mucho kozu¡¡(sobre todo tu m2m¡¡gr¡¡)

ATTE.dekatsuki inuchika..iner:heeyy¡ io hable maas bueno somos la misma persona no? jaja kozu eres la mejor)  
io:te amo dei¡ah¡

**Kozu: asu asu! Mira Dei-kun te aman!!**

**Deidara: o/o ay Dios**

**Kozu: trankis deka… hay algo que se llama compartir, ella los lunes, tu los martes y asi sucesivamente n.n la violencia no es necesaria**

**Madara: mira, Kozu-chan, en uno de sus reviews dice que a su Inner le gusta Sasori o.o … pero no hay de que preocuparse, lo compartirán verdad?**

**Kozu: asi es n.n …(sonido de disco rayado)… ¡¿Qué?! ÒxÓ /se arranca la ropa y se queda con un traje tipo corazón valiente/ hora de matar!!**

**Itachi: que hay de compartir? O.ÒU**

**Sasori: y de que la violencia no es necesaria? O.oU**

**Kozu: ¡AL CARAJO CON TODO ESO! ¡¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**/UNA HORA DESPUES DE QUE KOZU TOMO SU MEDICINA/**

**Kozu: weno ya volvi, NEXT!**

**Todos: /golpeados y vendados/ la próxima usaremos cascos x.x**

Kimiyu: Genial! genial! Nunca fallas! todo estuvo perfecto! Al fin Naruto se entero de la verdad! Estoy feliz! Pobre Dei! Que le pasara ahora??

**Kozu: waaa!! Kimiyu!! Muchas gracias!! n/n jejeje ahora todo se pondrá weno!! Asi ke sigue leyendo!! Me dan ganas de dar spoilers, pero no! Resistiré u.u debo hacerlo!!**

**Deidara: Kozu, eres una pendeja ¬¬**

**Kozu: puedes dejar de ser taaaan amargado ¬¬**

**Deidara: no ¬¬**

**Madara: pueden dejar de pelear un momento? ¬¬**

**Deidara/Kozu: no ¬¬**

**Madara: pss jodanse! U.ú **

**Itachi: a la (censurado)! NEXT!**

**Todos: aprovechado ¬¬**

M2M: konichiwa!  
al fin pude leer el cap!  
ke t parecë?  
wow la verdad este cap t kedo super  
osea t imaginas a deidara!? :0  
sangrando con sus ropas rotas!!  
a! ke sexy se ha de ver! (babeando)  
a! asi ke ino ta embarazada!?  
espero ke lo alla disfrutado xD  
sasori no se puede morir no puede  
dejar solito a su dana! :0  
inner: asi es si no con kien  
competira de ser el mas sexy? :0  
(hay ke admitirlo sasori se ve sexy ensangrentado)  
M2M: a! ke emocion ya kiero ke deidara  
se entere ke tiene un hermanito! n.n  
inner: eres una cursi ¬¬ me averguenzas  
M2M: no deberias es lo ke t pasa despues  
de convinar nachos con queso, brocoli,  
esparragos y capuccino -.-  
cambiando el tema acepto el club de fans  
de Deidara pero hay ke aclarar una cosa!  
Mr. Sexy es mio! xD verdad?  
Deidara: para mi desgracia si ¬/¬  
M2M: pues si tanto ke hasta te sonrrojas  
Deidara: O/O no es cierto!  
M2M: hay porfavor no te hagas ke te gusto lo de anoche...  
tanto ke hasta aclamabas mi nombre!  
Deidara: o/o poez es obio como esperas ke un hombre  
se resista a eso?  
M2M: entonces si te gusto mi baile! n.n  
(xD como son de malpensados)  
weno weno..  
ia me voy ;D  
actualiza pronto!  
Sayo! t cuidas!

**Kozu: Koniichiwa! Si! Si me imagino a Dei-kun todo herido y son sus ropas rotas…¡que sexy! Yo creo que Ino si lo disfruto… yo también quiero ToT…**

**Sasori: O/O**

**Kozu: que?**

**Sasori: nada ¬¬**

**Kozu: a weno, en fin, si, perdimos al sexy no danna u.u y claro que lo admito!! Sasori, sangrando y todo herido… aaaa!! Ke sexy!! Tan sexy que debe ser ilegal! xD y pobre Dei, es demasiado para una noche, te dije que lo dejaras en suspenso u.u en fin!! Espero que sigas leyendo! Grr weno hasta el capi 15!**

**Madara/ Sasori: ¬¬U**

**Kozu: weno n.n wuju!!**

**Tobi: ya vine :)**

**Kozu: n.n Tobi-kun**

**Madara/Sasori: hola, Idiota ¬¬**

**Deidara: creo que este es el inicio de una gran amistad…**

**Sasori: o.ó que?! ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre hetero sexual que hace que la autora se babee y con cara de drogado sobre la tierra!**

**Kozu: oye! Yo no me babeo!...no muy seguido! Ò.óU**

**Madara: aja ¬¬ solo cuando ves mis fotos porno**

**Kozu: /escondiendo la revista/ que no o.oU**

**Madara: no digo ¬¬**

**Tobi: quieren un caramelito? :)**

**Todos: no! ¬¬**

**Kozu: weno NEXT!**

Alexia 1928: y si que me gusto el capi!,lo siento por eso  
de enterrar...es que estaba en mi hora de locura  
extrema xD,¡¡si tengo cuenta!!...gracias a tu fic,  
por lemon ya no me preocupo(por lo que dije...mi hora  
de locura extrema xD...lo bueno hoy ya paso la hora xD),  
pobre Deidara y Sasori TT-TT,pero ya me imagino que Sasori  
sigue vivo porque eso pasa en muchas historias...sino TT-TT  
Sasori: Ven,ella se preocupa por mi...eso significa que me  
quiere!!  
Itachi y Deidara: ¡Claro que no!  
Deidara: A mi me quiere mas!!  
Itachi: Claro que no!!,a mi por...  
Yo: ¡¡Calla!!le tapa la boca a Itachi  
Deidara y Sasori: TT-TT  
bueno,tengo que parar esto para que no lleguen los golpes entre  
ellos,solo una cosa mas...¡¡conti pronto!!,porfavorcara de perrito bien bonita

**Kozu: jajajaja! No te preocupes x las amenazas!! Ya me acostumbre o.o xD weno weno kukuku escribiría lemon pero… mis manos aun son vírgenes… u.u en cuanto a Sasori, solo deben seguir con cuidado el fic!**

**Itachi: te vigilo Alexia! Ese (censurado) de Deidara y su amigo (censurado) marioneta (censurado)!!**

**Kozu: oye ya bajale escuincle o.ó**

**Itachi: ¿Por qué solo a mi me ponen la censura? ToT**

**Kozu: emmm… tienes razón… todos usaremos censura n.n**

**Todos: que?! o.O**

**Sasori: ¡me lleva la (censurado) madre! ToT ¡(censurado) Itachi de (censurado) vete a la (censurado) tu (censurado) (censurado)! ¬¬**

**Madara: ¡ya cállate (censurado)! ¡soy el (censurado) creador del (censurado) revista (censurado) sexy! ¡asi que (censurado) tu (censurado) (censurado) vete a la (censurado) y dejame (censurado) de una (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) vez!**

**Deidara: /mas molesto que una vaca sin leche/ (esto es copyright de M2M xD) ¡me lleva la (censurado) madre! ¡(censurado) (censurado) de (censurado)! ¿donde quedo mi (censurado) arcilla de (censurado)?**

**Tobi: /se le acerca y le mete un caramelito en la boca** **y se la cierra/**

**Boca de Deidara: BAM! (la de la cabeza obvio) **

**Deidara: x.x /se desmalla/**

**tobi: ¿alguien kiere un caramelito? :)**

**los cuatro chicos: O.OU /salen corriendo/**

**Kozu: /con el traje de corazón valiente/ ¡me lleva la (censurado)! ¡aquí voy (censurado) Tobi! ¡LIBERTAAAAD!!**

**Deidara: /encerrado en el baño junto con los demás/ weno eso es todo**

**Itachi: dejen reviews!**

**Sasori: nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Madara: y voten porque quiten el censurado!**

**/se oye a través de la puerta la explocion de un caramelito D/**

**Los cuatro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! /gritan como niñas xD/**

**Todos: y sálvennos!! Dx**


	15. Mano a Mano

**Capitulo 15: Mano a Mano**

_**And I feel so alive**_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**Don't ypu realize?**_

_**I juts wanna scream and loose myself**_

_**Avril Lavigne- Runaway ©**_

**O-o-o**

Sobre la nieve, un par de rubios (sexys) estaban recuperándose de la impresión y de la caída. Naruto estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, el corazón le palpitaba rápido, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, mientras Deidara se empezó a reír frenéticamente. El jinchuriki no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza y molestia… ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el portador del Kyubi y Deidara fuera el niño raro? Rápidamente, el akatsuki se puso de pie, adquiriendo un poso de defensa.

-no creas que esto se acabo, jinchuriki…- dijo con voz amenazadora. El Uzumaki se levanto con la misma velocidad.

-vamos, Deidara…- dijo cabizbajo. –baja los puños…-

-¡parece que la caída te afecto el cerebro!- dijo algo confundido. A pesar de todo, no hacia ningún movimiento brusco o algún intento por tratar de golpearlo.

-sabes a lo que me refiero…- musito aun frente a el. Bajo las manos. –Sabes quien soy yo ¿o no?-

-¡solo eres un jinchuriki!- grito, su voz resonó en el bosque, a lo lejos.-solo eso…-

-en serio ¿no recuerdas a papá ni a mamá?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. El Akatsuki, bajo las manos, abriendo los ojos como platos. -¿en serio no sabes quien soy yo?-

Nadie dijo nada. La mirada del pelilargo bajo, creando una sombra en sus ojos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a ambos…

-antes no estaba seguro de si eras realmente quien yo creo, me dijeron que habías muerto junto con mi madre…- murmuro con algo de tristeza y frialdad. –Pero ahora ya estoy completamente seguro…- Naruto estaba mudo de la impresión.

-¿entonces no olvidaste?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar a mi padre y a mi madre?- miles de recuerdos invadieron a su mente…

_-mmm ya debería haber venido…-_

_-¿Quién es usted señor, Hum?-_

_-oye niño, ven conmigo…-_

_-mi mami y mi papi dicen que no debo hablar con extraños…¡¡No me mate señor!!-_

_-entonces hazme caso…-_

_-¡Ay, que lindo! ¡Pero yo no me apiadare de el!-_

_-¡¡PAPI!!-_

_-¡¡AYUDAME!!-_

_-¡¡DEIDARA-KUN!!-_

_-¡¡PAPI!!-_

Todo regreso a su mente en menos de un minuto, toda su vida en la aldea de la roca. Todo en menos de 5 segundos. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia del tiempo que paso con sus padres, de las tardes comiendo helados bajo la copa de los arboles junto a Jiraiya-sama, ni el suave canto de su madre que lo adormecía en la noche…

Pero no duro mucho, ya que un puñetazo en el estomago lo hizo retroceder. Hubiera caído en la nieve a no ser gracias a un árbol que estaba tras de el. Se quedo mudo un rato, recuperando el aliento. Levanto su mirada, llena de confusión, encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de Kyubi.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota?!- le grito con furia. Naruto apretó los puños.

-¡¿Y aun así traicionaste a Konoha?!- tomo al Akatsuki por el cuello de la camisa. -¡¿Aun sabiendo quienes eran tus padres te uniste a Akatsuki?!-

-¡yo no quise unirme a Akatsuki!- reclamo con odio en su voz. -¡A mi me obligaron a entrar!-

-¡Claro! ¿y quieres que me trague ese cuento?-

-¡escucha, Baka!- grito el pelilargo, soltándose de la mano de Naruto. -¡en estos momentos tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos!-

-¿Cómo que?-

-¡mira, Bakaruto! Encárgate de ti… y déjame vivir mi vida- afirmo algo molesto. –desaparece de mi vista, ya tengo la vida suficientemente complicada.-

-No voy a regresar a Konoha.- dijo con firmeza el jinchuriki. Deidara se volteo, su hermano lo veía retadoramente.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira, por lo que veo, estas huyendo de Akatsuki ¿o no?- el otro rubio afirmo con la cabeza. –Yo tengo que llegar a una biblioteca mística--

-¿Cómo?- Deidara se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos. -¿de casualidad estas buscando La Cámara de las estrellas?-

-pues… si...p—

-¡¿Qué?!- el rubio se estremeció. -¡¿estas demente verdad?! ¡¿Sabes que solo puedes encontrar ese lugar si sabes donde estas o has estado allí?!-

-¡se que es una locura, pero, si no lo hago, toda Konoha morirá!…-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el ex Akatsuki. -¿Acaso enloquecerás o algo así?-

-¡es una larga historia!- se quejo. -¡Pero necesito llegar allí antes de que sea abril!-

Deidara se puso a pensar. –_toda Konoha…pensándolo bien, necesito protección y este mocoso puede ayudarme en eso… además, quizás pueda tener inmunidad en Konoha…-_

**-**mira, Naruto, hagamos un trato…-dijo con algo seriedad el pelilargo. –yo te ayudo a buscar La Cámara de las estrellas, y tu, a cambio, me ayudas a cuidarme de los Akatsuki…-

-no lo se…- comenzaba a dudar. Si Deidara quería protección debía actuar rápido.

-¡Mira, yo necesito protección y tu también!- Deidara se mantenía serio, pero Naruto sabia que en el interior estaba rogándole.

-bien, acepto…- enseguida cambio su actitud. Extendió su mano hacia el Akatsuki. –pero no me llames hermano… ¿Hecho?-

Nunca antes había estado más de acuerdo. Extendió la mano, sonriente, y la estrecho con la de Naruto. –Hecho-

O-o-o

La pelirrosa miraba el techo del cuarto con la mirada llena de preguntas… ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

_-Mis padres fueron personas muy importantes para la aldea de la roca…-_

Cada recuerdo invadía su mente, el no le había dicho toda la verdad, ¿en que otra cosa le habría mentido? No, debía ser positiva, porque ¿el volvería no? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

¿y si solo había jugado con ella?

Peor aun ¿y si había muerto?

Tantas cosas, tantas preguntas que la cuestionaban en esos momentos, deseaba que desaparecieran de su mente.

Todo eso había sucedido sin un sentido de existir, había sido solo un accidente. Pero tenia miedo, miedo de que todo eso no hubiera terminado y que aun quedara una esperanza de que sufriera de nuevo. Se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada, y sabia que si el se había ido, era porque no la amaba realmente, y lo peor, es que el nunca se arrepentiría.

Debió saberlo cuando lo vio, el era un akatsuki, un traidor, ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en el? Había traicionado a toda Konoha, a los shinobis y a todas las naciones… y de algún sentido estúpido, también ella se sentía traicionada… y lo estaba…

¡Pero era tan difícil dejar de querer! ¡Tan difícil sacar a alguien de tu cabeza!

No podemos olvidar, simplemente es imposible borrar un recuerdo tan vivido. Es mas fácil dejar esas memorias en un rincón escondido de tu alma y evitarlo lo mas posible, no puedes ignorar algo que sientes, algo como eso…

¡Lo peor es que sabes que esta sucediendo!

Que no podrás pararlo… ni evitarlo… es algo que se aferra a ti, algo muy fácil de confundir con el odio…

Lloraba…

¿y si la había usado solamente?

Había bastantes motivos para usarla:

Un paso libre a Konoha…

Un rehén…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, o acabaría odiándolo…

O-o-o

La sala de los kages estaba llena de ninjas de ambas aldeas secretas. A pesar de todo, había mucho silencio, solo se oían los murmullos de los guardianes de los kages. La peliblanca miraba el piso fijamente, pensando, el Taiyoukage estaba en lo mismo. Después del alboroto que había causado Sakura al desmayarse, la sala había quedado permanentemente en silencio. Detrás de la puerta, Hinata escuchaba. Supuestamente debería estar cuidando a Sakura, pero realmente la pelirrosa no era si principal preocupación, necesitaba saber en que embrollo se había metido Naruto. Repentinamente, el chico perruno hablo.

-¿no se supone que Uzumaki no debería ser un peligro?- los kages, los guardianes y Jiraiya lo miraron. Estaba claro que no sabían la razón de su preocupación. –es decir, el nunca ha estado en la cámara de las estrellas, y mucho menos creo que sepa donde esta… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?-

El Taiyoukage rio, algo divertido. Luego levanto la mirada, con algo de burla en ella. –Hay muchos secretos que ustedes no saben, entre ellos, uno primordial en estos casos…-

-lo que el kage-sama quiere decir…-interrumpió la Tsukikage, con una voz tranquilizadora. –es que, estamos preocupados por Naruto, debido a que, inconscientemente, el sabe donde esta La Cámara de las estrellas.-

El ambiente se tenso. Los demás miraron con confusión.

-¡a ver, explíquense!- grito Kiba confundido.

La peliblanca empezó a hablar –Los bijus en un principio de los tiempos, estuvieron escondidos en estas otras aldeas que empezaban a surgir, pero luego todos los bijus fueron trasladados a la Cámara de las estrellas, donde debieron quedarse para siempre…-

-pero…-

-pero alguien los libero… Cuando la lucha entre los diversos clanes, algunos clanes nos pidieron los bijus para pelear…uno de ellos, el que mas insistía, era Uchiha Madara…- el rey del sol continuo. Apretaba los puños con furia. –nosotros nos negamos rotundamente, a pesar de sus peticiones. Fue entonces que alguien robo los pergaminos, y los bijus se perdieron en las batallas hasta no dejar rastro…-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Jiraiya también estaba impresionado, jamás había sabido de eso, era algo muy perturbador. Ahora Naruto era mucho mas peligroso y valioso para los akatsuki…

**FLASH BACK**

El sennin estaba sentado tranquilamente mirando el atardecer desde lo alto del edificio de los Hokages. El sol brillaba con fuerza, sin embargo, a lo lejos, se vislumbraba una tormenta. Suspiro, miro al cielo, buscando una respuesta. De pronto, escucho un ruido, una voz.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡JIRAIYA!- gritaba una mujer, sonaba desesperada. Volteo inmediatamente, encontrándose a una mujer embarazada de unos 4 meses, de cabellos rojizos. Corría desesperadamente.

-¡kushina!- grito algo confundido. La mujer se abalanzo a sus brazos con pesar, algo estaba mal.

-¡Jiraiya, alguien secuestro a Deidara!- exclamo en un sollozo. El peliblanco se puso helado. No era verdad…

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto escandalizado- ¡dime que es broma!¡DIME QUE ES BROMA!-

-¡¡SE TRATA DE MI HIJO!! ¡¿CREES QUE JUGARIA CON ESO?!-

-¡¿Minato sabe de esto?!-

-¡si, ya reunió al ANBU! ¡Todos se están moviendo!- aclaro con temor en la voz. -¡no lo he visto para nada! ¡TENGO TANTO MIEDO!-

-¡Bien, ire a hablar con el!- dijo agitadamente -¡vamos!-

O-o-o

En la oficina del Hokage la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente. El joven rubio tenia a cinco personas dentro de la sala, podían oírse sus gritos a través de la puerta de madera.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI HAY GUERRA CON LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA! ¡¡QUIERO A MI HIJO DE REGRESO!-

Repentinamente el peliblanco entro a la habitación con Kushina al lado. El rubio volteo, clavando sus orbes azules en los de su esposa.

-¡kushina!- exclamo, acercándose a ella, la mujer se aventó a su pecho, rompiendo nuevamente en llanto.

-¡dime que ya saben algo!-

-¡no, aun nada!- dijo el ojiazul, apretando los puños. -¡pero te prometo que pronto sabremos todo!-

-Minato…- dijo el sennin.-debes actuar con cautela, conocen bien tu familia, no debes actuar tan impetuosamente…-

-¡es mi hijo al que secuestraron!- exclamo acercándose al sennin y jalándolo por el cuello de su armadura. -¡¿Cómo quiere que no actue impetuosamente?! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ADVERTENCIA ES ESA?!-

-¡ya tranquilízate!- dijo el sennin, apartando las manos de Minato algo enojado. -¡tu mente se esta poniendo turbia! ¡Piensa primero tus movimientos!-

El rubio miro el suelo con furia, se sentía tan impotente. Tan culpable…

Y el sennin lo sabia, no era culpa de nadie, nadie sabia que eso pasaría, pero Yondaime actuaba sin precaución, lo cual era un peligro terrible…

Estaban entre la espada y la pared, un movimiento mal pensado y todo se acaba para Minato, para Konoha y para el pequeño Dei-chisa…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Todo eso cruzo por sus mente en esos momentos. Estaba decidido, no iba a permitir que otra persona tan cercana a el, muriera por sus descuidos…

La chica detrás de la puerta, se levanto ágilmente, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Saco sus ropas del ropero y comenzó a meterlas en su mochila de viaje, también empaco su bolsa de dormir y su casa de campaña. Su mente estaba hasta el tope de información, sabia que si los akatsuki encontraban a Naruto lo matarían, si lo encontraban los kages, bueno… no sabia que era peor, pero estaba decidida a encontrar al chico.

No se daba cuenta del escándalo que hacia, de repente, escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Volteo con velocidad, encontrándose con la pelirrosa, que la miraba confundida.

-¿Hinata que estas haciendo?- pregunto. La Hyuga se puso roja de vergüenza, no encontraba una buena escusa.

-y-yo…¡Voy a buscar a Naruto!- le grito. Sus palabras la impresionaron mas de lo que debían. Se volvió a su maleta y siguió empacando.

-¿em… puedo ir contigo?- pregunto con algo de timidez la ojiverde. La ojiblanca la miro con enojo que parecía mas fingido que real, tratando torpemente de fruncir el ceño.

-¡no!- dijo rápidamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. -¡NARUTO ES **MI HOMBRE **Y NO TE LO VAS A ROBAR ROSADITA!-

Ante tal escena de celos, a la pelirrosa se le escurrió una gotototototota de sudor por la nuca.

-Hinta, no te voy a quitar a Naruto…- dijo lo mas convincente que pudo. Realmente no tenía ninguna intención de quitárselo. –Y no voy por Naruto…-

Hinata se aparto de la maleta rápidamente, con la cara completamente roja. -¡¿ACASO VAS POR MI?!- pregunto escandalizada. Sakura se le abalanzo y le zampo un zape en la cabeza de esos que te quedan resonando por dos semanas.

-¡no seas tonta!- la regaño. -¡Mira, te lo explico luego! ¡si queremos irnos de este lugar no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos ya!-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, tomo su mochila y salio del edificio de los kages con Sakura. Ahora tenían que confiar plenamente la una en la otra. Si querían encontrar a los dos rubios, tenían que trabajar mano a mano.

O-o-o

**O-o-o**

Y aki termina el capi de hoy!! Juju xD

Emmm una disculpa enorme por no actualizar, últimamente no se me daba mucho por escribir pero ya puse en forma mis ideas y no volverá ocurrir… eso creo o.oU además de que mi compu colapso ToT

En cuanto a la respuesta de reviews… pss ando de muy wen humor, mas bien tengo webaaaa xD jajaja

Asi que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capi para saber mas!!

Jujuju agradesco todos sus reviews!! gracias por animarme a seguir!!

Un besote a todos x parte mia y x parte de Dei-kun!!

Atto. Kozu-chan

**12 guardianes**

Ellos son los 12 valientes personajes que mantienen a los dos kages de las aldeas secretas protegidos. Todos ellos son ninjas de rango Z, especializados en combates a muerte. Cada uno lleva una capa de un color, son mas o menos como los Akatsuki, pero ellos trabajan para la seguridad de las aldeas. Aquí les dejo 5 guardianes, para el próximo capitulo, le pongo los demás.

**Kijutsu Kiyoshi (el silencio mágico): **Capa de color **camello. **Excelente espadachín. Tiene unos 24 años. Sus ojos son color perla y su cabello y castaño oscuro y largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros. Es amistoso y muy versátil. Algo despistado y amable, siempre dispuesto a servir a la gente que necesita ayuda. Sus jutsu se basan en el control del elemento tierra, con el cual tiene una habilidad increíble. Es un rango Z al servicio del rey del sol.

**Maho Kyoko (la hechicera del espejo): **Capa de color **rojo**. Revela unos 23 años, de cabellos largos y violetas. De tez blanca y ojos verde limón. En su carácter, Kyoko es muy perfeccionista, pide la puntualidad y la asistencia en cada momento y lugar. Es algo fría, pero su comportamiento tiene origen años atrás, después de la tragedia del Kyubi. Su principal misión es cuidar la entrada de la aldea del sol y de la luna y proteger al Taiyoukage. Sus jutsu se basan en las alucinaciones y en el mimetismo.

**Kurayami (la oscuridad): **Capa de color **negro. **Es un chico algo extraño. Un niño de aproximadamente unos once años, cabellos cortos azulinos y tez blanca. Mantiene sus ojos cubiertos completamente por una venda, los cuales tienen un papel muy importante en ambas aldeas. Su voz es igual a la de un niño, pero sin ningún sentimiento infantil, de hecho es muy difícil distinguir sus emociones por medio de su tono de voz. Es muy reservado y serio, difícil de impresionar. Desciende de una familia rara con habilidades para usar el elemento de la noche. Sus servicios son completamente para la Tsukikage.

**Nanimo (la nada): **Capa de color **blanco.** Nanimo es una chica albina de unos 14 años de edad. A diferencia de los demás guardianes, ella solamente tiene jutsu, debido a que solo usa el taijutsu en situaciones que realmente lo requieren, hasta ahora, solo Zenmetsu ha visto su taijutsu. Mayormente ataca con objetos mágicos, como su espejo que roba el chakra de sus enemigos. Es callada, casi nunca habla, solamente responde a Kurayami, a quien respeta mucho. Sus servicios son para la reina de la luna.

**Zenmetsu (exterminio):** capa de color **verde olivo**. Un tipo de cabello corto y alborotado color verde olivo de ojos morados. Es un tipo de unos 34 años, mantiene la mitad izquierda de su cara cubierta por una mascara, debido a que esta deforme a causa de una explosión cuando era niño. Se especializa en la fabricación de venenos y gases mortíferos. El pertenece a la aldea del sol, protegiendo al Taiyoukage.


	16. Buena Suerte

**Capitulo 16: Buena Suerte **

**But you really need to listen to me  
because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust me)**

**I'm not okay (I promise)© My Chemical Romance**

Los dos rubios observaban en silencio un puente en ruinas. Ya había amanecido, y las primeras luces del sol iluminaban el cielo, desapareciendo algunas estrellas. El paso se veía peligroso, y la caída al barranco aun peor. Mantenían la mirada posada fríamente en las débiles cuerdas que lo sostenían. Deidara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el otro rubio interrumpió.

-si crees que voy a pasar por allí, estas loco…- Naruto se dio la vuelta, regresando al bosque. –tomaremos el camino largo pero seguro…-

-¿Qué? ¡Nos ahorraremos un día de viaje a la siguiente aldea, hum!-

-¿estas loco? ¡Nos vamos a matar allí!- grito histérico el menor. -¡prefiero llegar un día tarde a llegar muerto!- dicho esto, continuo su camino de regreso al bosque.

-¡vamos, llegaremos en menos tiempo a la siguiente aldea!- se quejo Deidara. El ojiazul le hizo caso omiso, por lo que su hermano **TUVO** que recurrir al chantaje. -¡bueno entonces supongo que solo **YO** comeré!-

Justo en el blanco, Naruto se paro en seco allí mismo.

-¡No vas a convencerme con eso!- en ese momento, su estomago chillo de hambre. Deidara rio divertido.

-Parece que tu estomago esta muy convencido…- Naruto resoplo molesto y regreso al puente de mala gana.

-si me llego a caer…-

-¡no te preocupes por nada!- dijo firmemente Deidara. –mira, yo iré delante, para que veas que no te pasara nada…-

Los dos comenzaron a avanzar, yendo el pelilargo delante del jinchuriki. El puente crujía y hacia sonidos extraños, las cuerdas y la madera se veían totalmente débiles. Los dos iban en silencio, dando cada paso con la mayor seguridad posible.

-y, dime…- murmuro Naruto, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Por qué secuestraste a Sakura?-

Deidara se detuvo un minuto, miro de reojo a que estaba tras de el y continuo caminando. –Solo porque quise… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo…- respondió con seriedad. –Aun no confío ni un poco en ti…-

-¡ja! ¡Déjame afirmar que no tengo ningún interés en esa chica!- dijo hablando fríamente. -¿crees que querría a una impertinente como ella?-

-Cuida tu boca…-

-es la verdad...Yo solamente fui amable con ella, pero a mi me da igual lo que le pase a ella…- Naruto se quedo tranquilo, su hermano hablaba seriamente. O fingía muy bien o realmente no tenia ninguna intención sobre ella.

En ese momento, Naruto dio un paso sobre la madera del puente colgante, esta crujió ferozmente, quebrándose en dos pedazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el chico, cayendo al vacio.

Instintivamente, se sujeto del puente que se volteo verticalmente, provocando que el otro chico también resbalara. Deidara logro sujetarse con ambas manos. Las cuerdas donde estaban sujetados ambos se rompieron, el puente quedo en pie, pero los dos chicos colgaban peligrosamente con el vacio a sus pies.

-¡Deidara! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Naruto con falsa preocupación.

-no, creo que me torcí algo…- respondió este, tallándose la espalda. De pronto, recibió una patada en el estomago por parte de Naruto.

-¡que gusto!- dijo el golpeador, meciéndose de un lado a otro por el impulso.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, hum?- grito entre quejidos.

-¡te dije que tomáramos el camino largo! ¡Pero nooo! ¡Tu querías llegar pronto!-

-¡claro! ¡Ahora es culpa mía que estés gordo y que hayas roto el puente!- se defendió el akatsuki.

-¡no le eches la culpa al niño del biju!- se quejaba. -¡no es culpa mía que el Kyubi sea tan pesado! ¡Además, cállate que tu eres bisexual!-

_-¡bisexual! ¡Bisexual! ¡Bisexual! ¡Bisexual!- _se oyó el eco. Algunos pajaritos volaron, el silencio reinó.

Cri cri cri

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?- grito encolerizado el pelilargo.

-¡BISEXUAL!- repitió Uzumaki nuevamente. -¡TE ROBASTE A SAKURA PORQUE TE GUSTO Y ADEMAS ESTAS LIADO CON TU AMIGO MARIONETA!-

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE BISEXUALIDAD!- ahora Deidara le seguía el juego. -¡EL TIPO COMPROMETIDO CON LA HYUGA Y QUE ESTA TRAUMADO CON SASUKE UCHIHA!-

-¡¡¡OYE SASUKE ES MI AMIGO CON EL NO TE METAS!!!-

-¡¡¿¿PUES SABES QUE??!! ¡¡LA MARIONETA ESA TAMBIEN ERA MI AMIGO ASI QUE TE CALLAS!!-

-¡¡¡YO ME CALLO CUANDO QUIERA!!!-naruto

-¡¡¡SOY TU HERMANO Y TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES, HUM!!!-Deidara

-¡¡¡NO ERES MI HERMANO Y NO ME CALLO, BISEXUAL!!!-naruto

-¡¡¡TRANSEXUAL DE PACOTILLA!!!-Deidara

-¡¡¡MARICA BAJADO DE LA CIERRA!!!-naruto

-¡¡¡JICHURIKI GORDO!!!-Deidara

-¡¡¡EMO WERA!!!-naruto

-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO, HUM!!!-Deidara

Los dos comenzaban a gritarse cosas sin sentido, mientras se mecían. Las sogas por las que estaban sostenidos comenzaban a reventarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. De repente, el ruido de algo reventándose llamo su atención. Miraron temerosa y lentamente hacia arriba, viendo que solo colgaban de una hebra de soga. Bajaron sus azulinas (y sexys) miradas y chocaron entre si.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-gritaron ambos, cayendo al vacio… y perdiéndose en la neblina…

Realmente no fue una caída muy larga, la niebla cubría todo el precipicio y un rio corría bajo del puente… a dos metros por debajo de donde colgaban de las sogas.

-¡wuju!- celebraron ambos. La corriente fluía lentamente, pero pudieron notar que cada vez aumentaba la fuerza de esta.

-err… Deidara…- dijo Naruto con algo de duda.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alegremente.

-¿es posible caer de la orilla del mundo?-

-err… técnicamente no… la tierra es redonda… así que no tiene orillas…hum- volteo y se encontró con lo que podría ser una orilla del mundo. Si, lo se, probablemente Deidara pronto aparezca en los libros de historia como el primer Akatsuki en caer del mundo… o como un loco que fumaba hierbita y veía mucho "Los Pitufos" en fin, a quien le importa…

A lo lejos, la cascada se veía de un tamaño estúpidamente monumental. Los dos se miraron entre si.

-te odio- musito Naruto. Inmediatamente cayeron por la cascada, perdiéndose entre el agua.

O-o-o-o

Un par de kunoichis se encontraban en medio del camino de arboles, que estaban cubiertos por la nieve virgen del invierno. Una de ellas, de pelo palo de rosa, se inclino, fijándose en el terreno. La otra, de cabellos oscuros, estaba quieta y de pie, con el byakugan activado en dirección al bosque.

-no los veo en el sur…-afirmo la pelinegra, desactivando su poder. –quizás fueron al este…-

-deben estar en el norte…-afirmo la pelirrosa, recogiendo un pedazo de tela, perteneciente a la ropa de Deidara. –no están muy lejos…-

-¿crees que estén bien?- pregunto con temor la Hyuga. Sakura la miro y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-si, no creo que les haya sucedido nada malo…saben cuidarse bien.- hacia ya dos horas que habían salido de La aldea de la Luna, y caminaban hacia el norte. La nieve había subido un poco de nivel y ahora les llegaba hasta los tobillos. –debemos darnos prisa y avanzar…-

-pero… ¿Cómo sabremos donde están?- pregunto Hinata. – ¡ni siquiera sabemos donde esta La Biblioteca Mística!-

-¡Hinata no podemos rendirnos!- exclamo con desesperación. -¡si no vamos nosotros, irán los Guardianes de las aldeas secretas! ¡Y no solo ellos! ¡También los Akatsuki y Konoha!-

-¡Lo se!- grito, angustiada. -¡pero no tenemos ni una pista que nos lleve hasta donde están los chicos! ¡Es como buscar una sortija en el mar!-

-¡Hinata por favor!- Sakura la tomo de las manos, rogándole. Sentía el pulso acelerado y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.-¡No renuncies tan fácilmente!-

-¡¿Renunciar!? ¡¿Estas loca?!- el tono de voz de Hinata había cambiado, ahora no sonaba nada inocente, sino enojado y serio, maduro. -¡No pienso renunciar a Naruto! ¡Lo amo con toda el alma! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que viajar hasta el centro de la tierra o hasta la guarida de los Akatsuki! ¡Voy a salvar a Naruto!-

Y así, tomando a Sakura de la mano, Hinata avanzo hacia el norte, casi altiva. No se iba a rendir, no hasta que Naruto estuviera de vuelta en Konoha, salvo y seguro.

-heee... Hinata-chan…- la llamo la pelirrosa, que estaba casi en el suelo por los jalones de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-

-el norte es hacia el otro lado…- respondió la ojiverde, señalando con un dedo la dirección opuesta.

-oh…bueno-

O-o-o-o

Su mirada azulina se fijaba en la venta fría y nevada, mientras algunos de sus despeinados cabellos cubrían se frente clara y tierna. Se encontraba recostada en la camilla del hospital, y una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre, tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña criatura que crecía allí. Desvió los ojos y miro el reloj en la pared de enfrente y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

-_he pasado casi 136 horas sin ti…-_pensó con cabizbaja mientras acariciaba su vientre. –tiempo… mucho tiempo…-

Entonces tuvo una epifanía en su mente, se imagino con un niño pelirrojo jugando y correteando las hojas del otoño, las cuales eran del mismo rojizo que sus cabellos de rubí. También se imagino una niña, de largos cabellos rojizos al igual que los de Él, con los ojos azulosos y miel… no importaba…

-Otoño…tan rojo como el otoño…- musito para si misma, sonriendo. –Aki… me gusta ese nombre para un niño…-

Sonrió, ese pequeño era la única prueba de que Sasori la había amado de verdad, de que había existido…

Se recostó sobre la almohada, con la tristeza atravesando sus orbes azules, miro nuevamente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

_Sasori…_

O-o-o-o

En la aldea de la Luna, los guardianes se disponían a salir, los ninjas se movilizaban y los kages iban de un lado a otro, dando órdenes y acomodando registros. En medio de la multitud, Jiraiya y Kiba, ayudaban a organizar a las brigadas de búsqueda. Kiyoshi, capitán del primer escuadrón de ataque frontal, estaba dando órdenes y recomendaciones a los miembros de su grupo, mientras Kyoko, capitán de la brigada de emboscadas, resumía los lugares que debían cubrirse.

Zenmetsu, capitán de la brigada de curación, mimetización y venenos, armaba a su grupo con pergaminos, bombas de gas y tanques de hierro brillantes. Nanimo, capitán del equipo de vigilancia nocturna, aclaraba los puntos clave de los alrededores. Había bastante movimiento en el lugar.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Kiba, con fastidio mientras metía en un cajón un mapa y un pergamino.-solo estamos buscando a Uzumaki ¿no?-

-No es solo eso…-afirmo el peliblanco, anotando una serie de coordenadas, las cuales serian la referencia de todas las brigadas, de ellas dependía el funcionamiento correcto de los grupos. –Hinata y Sakura se fueron a buscar a Naruto… Eso complica las cosas…-

-sigo sin entender…-

-Yo te explico…-afirmo una voz cercana. Era Kiyoshi, quien había aparecido por sorpresa. Kiba lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, casi con molestia. –Mira, Hinata tiene el Byakugan y al igual que yo puede ver a través de las cosas, las corrientes de chakra y sus derivados…-

-entiendo tu punto…-

-ahora, algunos Hyuga desarrollan una técnica llamada "Amaterasu blanco"-

-¿Amaterasu blanco?- pregunto el chico perro confundido, jamás había oído acerca de eso, sin embargo, Jiraiya no pareció muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-es una técnica muy rara, repito, que solo unos pocos desarrollan…y en este caso, Hinata-san se saco la lotería- respondió con seriedad, muy seguro de si.

-¿y como sabes que ella tiene esa habilidad?-

-cuando desglose mi chakra en la sala de los kages, Hinata fue la primera en sentir con gran agudeza la fuerza de ese chakra, ustedes la observaron, era blanca ¿no? Casi invisible…-

-así es, pero me estoy hartando…- la voz de Kiba sonaba fastidiosa. Jiraiya despego la vista del pergamino y miro a Kiba. –al grano-

-bueno, Hinata puede ver ese chakra de color rojo… y pudo haberlo sentido desde Konoha…-la cara del chico cambio repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-¿nani?-

-ese desglose de chakra le llamamos "el asesino silencioso", apenas notas que llega y muy difícilmente lo ves, pero luego de una horas termina destruyendo tus terminaciones nerviosas y te despedaza la medula… es un ataque muy efectivo… Hinata tiene el don para sentir y ver los chakras invisibles y sentir su potencia a más de 100 km a la redonda…- Kiyoshi se había vuelto místico, como si contara una leyenda rara y aterradora. Lo miro con lejanía. –ahora entiendes porque queremos encontrarlo antes de que ellas lo hagan…-

-lo guiarían a El Castillo Ambulante…- susurro con temor, como si alguien fuera a oírlo y a revelar un enorme secreto.

-por eso mismo... tenemos que encontrarlos a toda costa…- Kiyoshi se dio la media vuelta, regresando a sus labores de capitán.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y su mirada bajo a las coordenadas, las cuales estaban todas erróneas. Sabia que los kages confiaban en el, ciegamente, pero no podía darse el lujo de que trajeran a Naruto y lo condenaran a morir y a que matara a toda la aldea…

-_Naruto, tratare de ayudarte, por favor, apresúrate… solo te quedan 2 meses…-_apreto los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el jinchuriki pudiera escucharlo, en donde quiera que estuviera. –_no nos falles…-_

**O-o-o**

**Kozumy: uffffff luego de 55,555,555,555,555,555,555 años subo capi!! wiiiii!! (Corre como loca)**

**Hidan: (se despierta tirando un monton de latas y telarañas de encima de el) que paso? Volvió?**

**Sasori: si, por desgracia ¬¬**

**Kozumy: que amargados! Una que kiere hacerlos felices! U.ú**

**Deidara: creeme, nos hubieras dejado en paz y seriamos felices ToT hum**

**Itachi: (vestido con un chingo de cosas de corazones rotos) arriba los emo!! (con una pancarta que dice "Uchiha Itachi no es emo y si lo es… es el mas sexy y pachoncito…¡los Uchihas rulean… menos Sasuke!")**

**Kakuzu: pendejo, eso ya paso ¬¬U**

**Itachi: ya lo se, solo me vesti asi para carnaval… u.u**

**Kisame: ten cuidado que a Tobi le dan sus arrancones…**

**Tobi: (con cara… ejem.. digo mascara de aborazado sexual) ¡¡¡ITACHI-EMO QUE SEXY!!!**

**Itachi: Dx (corre como idiota por todo el set y se avienta de la ventana… porque es lindo :)… © AngelDeadMess xD)**

**Tobi: nooo!! ToT joder, tobi es un buen chico…**

**Zetsu bueno: no Tobi, no te sientas mal… sus impulsos Uchihosos lo obligaron a hacerlo…**

**Zetsu malo: ¡eres un pendejo! ¡me lleva la chingada! ¡Mal parido de la chingada! (le grita mientras le pega con un periódico)**

**Sasori: genial, siemplemente genial… ahora una turba de fans furiosas vendrá a matarnos por la "muerte" de Itachi -.-U**

**Kozumy: estos idiotas weno para hacerlo corto, LO SIENTOOOO!! No pude actualizar antes, weno si pude, pero se me fue la inspiración horrible!! Pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido!! Lo juro!! Propósito de año nuevo!**

**Además, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!! me animo mucho ver todos los que recibi a pesar de no haber actualizado!!**

**Una vez mas muchísimas gracias, mil perdones!!**

**Itachi: no moriii!! 8D solo fingi!!**

**Hidan: aaaah!! Un fantasma!! (le pega con su guadaña en la frente) atrás demonio atrás!!**

**Kakuzu: órale un fantasma de verdad!! Jojo podemos venderlo en internet o en mercado libre!! e.e**

**Deidara: ¿Quién chingados va a comprar un fastasma, hum? **

**Kakuzu: bah! En estos tiempos todo mundo compra cualquier pendejada, a la gente le vale madres! ¬¬U**

**Deidara: weno…**

**Kozumy: weno eso es todo por hoy!!**

**Itachi: **

**Hidan: nos vemos!**

**Deidara: dejen reviews, hum!**

**Sasori: sigan leyendo y acosen a la autora para que siga!**

**Kisame: hasta la próxima!**

**Kozumy: akatsuki y Kozumy cambio y fuera!**


	17. Reencuentros Inesperados

… **No diré nada en mi defensa…**

**No diré absolutamente nada. Solamente ofrezco una disculpa por todo este tiempo que no he escrito. No voy a dar excusas ni nada. **

**Primero que nada, deben haber notado que abandoné este fic u.u si lo hice, y realmente no estaba entre mis planes continuarlo, pero me di cuenta de que muchas cosas en mi vida no están bien, porque jamas me he puesto el reto de finalizar las cosas que empiezo.**

**Creo que es tiempo de cambiar esa actitud (:**

**Solamente, esperó que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo sobre el universo de Naruto de nuevo. Solo me queda una cosa por decir…**

**¡Al fic!**

Capitulo 17: Reencuentros Inesperados

o-o-o

En medio de la corriente del rio, una figura resurgió de entre el agua, arañando la superficie con las manos. Era Deidara, quien había resurgido entre las olas semicongeldas. Torpemente, avanzo nadando hasta la orilla, arrastrando consigo una persona inconsciente: su hermano, Naruto.

Cansado, se dejo caer en la orilla, tosiendo toda el agua que se encontraba en sus pulmones. Inevitablemente, vomito todo lo que se encontraba en su estomago hasta la fecha –lo cual, no era mucho- y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se sentó en la tierra mojada.

-Vaya caída…- susurró para si mismo, temblando de frio, admirando desde su posición la enorme cascada. El cielo oscuro brillaba sobre los dos y las estrellas brillaban alrededor de la luna llena. La noche había llegado. Naruto tosió bruscamente, abriendo los ojos con rapidez para ver el cielo oscuro y la resplandeciente luna. Miró a su hermano, que yacía ahora sentado en el suelo húmedo exprimiendo su camiseta mojada.

El jinchuriki se puso de pie igualmente, mientras se tambaleaba un poco, quizás por las fuertes sacudidas de la caída por la cascada. Mirando hacia la punta, se dio cuenta de que desde allí abajo, no lucia tan grande como desde arriba, cuando la corriente los arrastró. Una vez erguido, observó a su alrededor, buscando señales de algún sitio conocido. Aquel lugar se parecía mucho a donde él y Sasuke habían peleado, años atrás, antes de que el ninja se marchara de la aldea. Esto le hizo sentir un ardor en el estomago y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello. El frio le calaba los huesos, pero el agua realmente no estaba tan helada como hubo pensado.

-Pensé que las cosas no podían estar peor …-masculló Deidara entre dientes, aun sin ponerse de pie y con las manos cerradas en puños en su cintura, mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos asesinos-, pero, ¡míranos! ¡Totalmente perdidos, sin ningún sentido de la orientación! –Hizo una pausa y, de repente como si se hubiera acordado de algo terrible, apretó el puño y lo sacudió al aire -¡Y AUN TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR ESA ESTUPIDA BIBLIOTECA!

-¿Pero que dices? –preguntó Uzumaki, quitándose la pesada chaqueta para exprimirla y quitarle el exceso de agua-, estamos vivos, eso debería ser mas que suficiente.

-Si, claro –se quejó nuevamente Deidara.

-Como sea…-respondió Naruto, y mientras su hermano seguía quejándose, avanzó hacia el frente, buscando algo de comer entre los arbole. Un baya o una fruta…quizás un tazón de ramen olvidado por allí ¿los arboles dan ramen?

-Se me enredo el cabello…- se quejó molesto el akatsuki, tratando de peinar su cabello húmedo y enmarañado que caía sobre su rostro, donde el ojo mecánico –que ya no estaba- debía estar.

-¡Mira, Deidara!- lo llamó Naruto, señalando entre los arboles. -¡Un pueblo!

-¿Un pueblo? –preguntó un Deidara bastante confundido, levantándose hacia donde Naruto y asomando por el hueco que había entre los arboles.

En medio de los arboles, las luces de un pequeño poblado resplandecían iluminando la oscuridad. Al parecer no era una aldea ninja, si no solamente un pequeño poblado establecido entre las montañas; pudieron saberlo por la calma que se observaba alrededor y las luces brillantes y llamativas que estaban suspendidas en el aire, lámparas de papel. Deidara, a pesar de ser un aventurero y un trotamundos que había visto cientos de lugares, nunca lo había visto y Naruto, quien pocas veces en su vida había viajado tan lejos, mucho menos.

-Olvídalo, no iré allí…- dijo Deidara, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendido el chico, moviendo las manos con rapidez. –es una muy buena opción, además en un lugar pequeño y desconocido ¡Nunca nos encontraran aquí!-

-¡Pero yo no soy desconocido!-respondió con los brazos cruzados, mientras ponía una cara de indignado. –Todo mundo sabe que soy un akatsuki y huyen de mí ¡por eso…!-

-No veo porque…-pensó Naruto para si mismo, mientras observaba a su hermano quejarse por su posición social. Realmente, si lo hubiera visto en cualquier lado, no se le hubiera acercado menos de diez metros. Ese mechón de cabello sobre su cara, la mirada de demente y las manos con bocas no era algo que se viera todos los días. Inevitablemente, Naruto se miró las manos rápidamente, pensando y él también había heredado las bocas.

-…Siempre gritan "¡Auxilio! ¡Es el Akatsuki, el chico Deidara, de las manos con lengüitas!"- se seguía quejando Deidara, a unos metros de Naruto, quien levantó los ojos hacia él y sonrió triunfal.

-¿Y quien dijo que llegarías como "el chico Deidara"?-preguntó con una sonrisa malévola el portador del Kyubi.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Deidara se estremeció al escuchar eso… A Naruto le había afectado terriblemente la cabeza el agua…

-Oh, mi inocente e incoherente pariente no definido hasta ahora…- sonrió el jinchuriki con autosuficiencia, –déjame enseñarte un truco excelente para esta ocasión, un truco al que yo llamo: "sexy no jutsu"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Debimos haber continuado!- exclamó la chica de los largos cabellos negros, tendida cobre una de las camas del hotelito, escondiendo su rostro frustrado en la almohada.

La nevada había pasado hacia bastante rato, y el clima se había convertido en una nube de humedad y vapores transparentes. Hacia unos momentos, caminaban ya casi sin rumbo, hartas y con los pies dolidos por tanto andar. Así que al encontrarse con un pintoresco pueblito, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era pasar la noche allí; y aunque Hinata insistió que continuaran la búsqueda, la Haruno terminó arrastrándola al lugar.

-Hinata, podemos extraviarnos…- le dijo ella, Sakura, secándose el cabello con una de las toallas blancas del baño. –el camino no es apto para caminar, además no conocemos estas rutas ni el terreno y mucho menos los grupos ninjas que ocupan esta región. Somos un blanco fácil para cualquiera que se nos atraviese en el camino.

-Yo no vi ningún ninja en el pueblo…- respondió Hinata, bastante molesta y haciendo un puchero-. Quizás Naturo-kun esta en peligro mientras nosotros descansamos cómodamente…

-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo- suspiró Sakura, caminando hacia su bolsa y sacando un cepillo.

Hyuga no hizo nada, miró sobre su almohada y clavó los ojos en su amiga, que se cepillaba el cabello. Sakura nunca había sido su persona favorita; primero que nada, porque siempre había sentido una especie de rivalidad hacia ella por Naruto, la cual duró muchos años, hasta que Naruto comenzó a salir con Hinata. Las cosas se tranquilizaron, pero Hyuga siempre vivía con el temor de que un día, Naruto pudiera sentir algo por su amiga, que esos sentimientos de la infancia volvieran a él, cosa que era terriblemente estúpida y patética, pero así era como ella pensaba. Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco maravillada por la fuerte personalidad de Sakura, quien no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus misiones.

Sakura Haruno siempre había sido fuerte, o al menos, eso era lo que Hinata pensaba hasta el día anterior. Durante el camino, habían hablado de muchas cosas, pero Sakura le confió a Hinata una de sus mas preciadas memorias. Pensó sobre lo que habían comentado en el camino y se atrevió a hablarle de ello.

-No puedo creerlo… -murmuró Hinata, con timidez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la de cabello rosa, ante el repentino ataque de su compañera.

-Que estés tratando de salvar a un Akatsuki…- dijo con seriedad, algo de nostalgia sonó en su voz. Sakura, sin decir nada, detuvo su labor. –Estas tratando de salvar algo que esta muerto…

Ella no respondió nada, se quedó muda, pensando que quizás, si tenia razón, pero había motivos que ni siquiera ella entendía. Sakura jamás había tratado de hacer algo así por nadie mas que no fuera alguno de sus amigos mas preciados, inclusive, nunca se le había ocurrido verse a si misma en una situación como tal. Pero era algo que su corazón le pedía; ella también quería seguir buscando entre la nieve, pero sabia que era una estupidez hacerlo. Tenia que ser racional.

-Lo amo…- dijo al fin, con la voz casi rota, dándole la espalda a la chica echada en la cama. –Lo amo como jamás he querido a nadie, quizás más que a… que a… a- pero la voz de Sakura se quebró, y estuvo a punto de llorar. Hinata se sentó en la cama, haciendo rechinar los resortes de la cama. Conocía esa historia, la sabia de memoria, de principio a fin. Había sonado mucho en Konoha…

Ella estaba el día que ella lo supo…

_-¡Luces hermosas en ese vestido, Sakura-chan!- exclamó Ino, quien estaba al lado de Hinata. Habían logrado convencer a Sakura de que les mostrara su vestido de novia, pues la terca frentezota no había querido. Pero al final, accedió._

_El vestido inmaculado era blanco, corte sirena, recubierto por un delicado encaje bordado de perlas y pedrería blanca, que relucía bajo la poca luz. Sakura lucia mas que emocionada, y dio un par de brinquitos al tenerlo puesto. Hinata se acercó a ella, tomándola de las manos._

_Ese había sido el sueño dorado de Sakura desde que era niña; casarse de blanco con el hombre de sus sueños, en este caso, era Sasuke Uchiha, quien había regresado a Konoha hacia un par de meses y había declarado un loco amor por Sakura, quien no se negó a aceptar la propuesta del Uchiha. Habían tenido algunos problemas con Tsunade, pero al final, ella había accedido…_

_-¡No puedo creer que falten solo un par de días para la boda!- dijo Hinata, motivada._

_-Tienes suerte, hay tiempo de cambiar el vestido por uno color hueso…- y le guiñó un ojo a la de cabello rosa. –Ya sabes, por eso de ser virgen…_

_-¡Cállate, Ino-cerda!- bramó, riendo. Sabia que se trataba de una simple broma e Ino igualmente rió y se unió a ellas en el abrazo._

_-¿Ya lo ha visto el novio?- preguntó Ino._

_-¡No, claro que no!- respondió aun sonriente la de ojos verdes. –Me he encargado perfectamente de que Sasuke no esté cerca cuando me lo he probado…Jamás sabrá cuanto costó…_

_-No se lo digas, va a enloquecer…_

_Continuaron riéndose, alegres y dichosas… pero de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y se escuchó hasta el cuarto donde ellas estaban. Sakura se estremeció y las demás exclamaron sorprendidas._

_-¡Debe ser él!- chilló histérica Hinata. -¡Sakura, cámbiate de ropa!_

_-¡Vamos Hinata!- la llamó Ino y ambas corrieron a abrir la puerta._

_Sakura comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo, sudando la gota gorda. Sin razonar casi lo que hacia, se puso como loca un vestido rojo y los malones negros que siempre usaba. Dejó las zapatillas en el cuarto y casi olvida quitarse de la cabeza el velo. Regresó velozmente y salió del cuarto, sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-¡Sasuke-kun, pensé que…- llegó a la sala, pero no vio a quien esperaba. Confundida, avanzó al frente. Hinata tenía los ojos muy rojos y se tapaba la boca con una mano, sofocando los sollozos. Ino negaba con la cabeza, tenia algo sostenido entre las manos. Kakashi estaba junto a ellas y miraba a la de cabello rosa con desesperación. -¿Qué sucede?_

_-Todo pasó muy rápido, Sakura…- musitó, pero Haruno aun no comprendía nada._

_Se acercó un poco mas a Ino, lo suficiente para reconocer que era lo que su amiga tenia entre sus manos. Era… el símbolo del clan Uchiha, el que Sasuke siempre andaba con él. La chica comenzó a sollozar, llorando amargamente y el peliblanco la rodeó con los brazos, mientras ella negaba lo que era mas que cierto…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, estaba muerto…_

-A veces pienso… pienso que Sasuke y yo nunca estuvimos predestinados a estar juntos y fue por eso que él esta muerto… -dijo Sakura, con un hilo de voz mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que yo no merecía estar con nadie mas, que no merecía que nadie me amará hasta que… que conocí a Deidara… -murmuró y un destello de emoción brilló en sus ojos-, se que es una locura, una completa y absurda locura, pero no pienso dejar ir otra vez a una persona que quiero tanto, sobre todo cuando tuve tan poco tiempo para conocerlo…

-Sakura-chan… -dijo Hinata, haciendo un puchero, sin poder evitar que se le escurrieran las lágrimas por los ojos.

Recordó como había rechazado a Naruto, como no había querido escuchar sus palabras aquella noche que acamparon y sobre todo, pensó en lo mucho que le habría dolido a su adorado rubio. Pensar en que ahora, en ese mismo momento, Naruto podría estar muerto y que las últimas palabras hacia él habían sido de rechazo, le provocaba un dolor en el pecho pero del que podría soporta. En ese momento, comprendió que todos sus miedos hacia Sakura eran completamente irreverentes, porque Naruto jamás la abandonaría y la única que estaba terriblemente aterrada de que él se fuera, era ella. La muchacha de cabello rosado la miró un poco sorprendida pero enseguida, emitió una cálida sonrisa y abrazó a Hinata. Hyuga continuó llorando durante largo rato, a lagrimones, mientras Sakura le pasaba una mano por la espalda. Sakura también sabia del miedo que Hinata sentía, lo sospechaba desde hacia mucho.

-Todo estará bien, Hinata –le dijo con voz suave y la morena se soltó a llorar como una niña desesperada. Hannabi se había distanciado de ella cuando su padre murió y hasta ese momento, no tenia la más mínima idea de donde podría estar su hermana pequeña. Jamás esperó que Haruno hiciera lo que estaba haciendo, que la hiciera sentir como su hermana, como un hombro en que podía contar totalmente para llorar, cuando estuviera cansada-. Vamos a encontrar a Naruto… y también a Deidara…

Hyuga hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, aun sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos. Sakura le sonrió amistosamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Escucha, Hinata, iré a la recepción del hotelito… -dijo, caminando hacia la puerta-. Es solo que creo haber olvidado algo allí, volveré enseguida…

La otra asintió, sonriéndole del mismo modo y Sakura salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró, cansinamente, mientras por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. Estaba tan preocupada por Deidara… había escuchado la noticia de que Sasori había muerto y estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarle al rubio, ahora que ya se sabia la verdad sobre su origen. Se preguntó porque él nunca se lo había dicho, porque nunca había tratado de volver a Konoha. Todo eso se acumuló en su mente, en su corazón y sin importarle que Hinata fuera a salir o cualquier otro huésped la escuchase, se derrumbó en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta, hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se echó a llorar silenciosamente.

o-o-o-o

Las divisiones que buscaban a Naruto se movían con la agilidad de pájaros nocturnos en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevaban más de seis horas buscando, pero aun no había rastro de ellos. Nanimo, la chica del cabello blanco y los ojos muertos, guiaba a la brigada de rastreo nocturno. Habían creado una red de chakra a lo largo del bosque gracias a Kiyoshi, quien manipulando sus flujos de energía, logró extenderlo hasta cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, ocupando casi todo el territorio por el que Naruto debía estar. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los cuidados que estaban teniendo, no había rastro de Naruto y tampoco de Hinata y Sakura. Las cosas comenzaban a preocuparlos más de lo suficiente.

Jiraiya estaba con Kiba, siguiendo a Kyoko, con un grupo que se internaba en el bosque, revisando cada centímetro y buscando pistas en cada rama y hoja que estuviera al alcance. La tormenta había dejado un manto blanco sobre la tierra, pero como los dos shinobis se habían perdido mucho antes de que esta llegara a su fin, difícilmente hallarían huellas sobre la tierra. Ahora habían salido del radio de alcance de la tormenta de nieve, y recorrían caminos a donde la nevada no había llegado, lugares boscosos de arboles de coníferas y ambiente húmedo. Olía a pino y a medianoche. El sennin estaba consternado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que el chico rubí hubiera escapado exitosamente; en cierto modo, sabia que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa. Después de todo, Naruto tenia el mismo espíritu de Yondaime; indomable e impetuoso, como el viento.

De pronto, la chica de cabello blanco se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que los dos shinobis de Konoha frenaran torpemente por lo repentino de su movimiento, mientras que el resto del escuadrón paró con la misma delicadeza un zorro al acecho.

-Están cerca… -dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia los lados con los ojos fríos. Kiyoshi se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedes sentirlos, Nanimo-sama? –preguntó el muchacho, tratando de identificar sus chakras. Movió mentalmente los flujos de energía, y se aseguró de que en ningún lado habían sido tocadas.

-Si, sus chakras son débiles, pero puedo percibirlos…

-¿Hacia donde se mueven? –preguntó Jiraiya, ahora preocupado.

-Han cambiado su movimiento, antes iban al Norte, ahora se dirigen hacia el Oeste, pero han detenido su caminar por ahora –dijo, mirando a la dirección indicada. De pronto parpadeó y hubo un cambio casi imperceptible en su aura, un cambio que le causó a Kiba escalofríos por toda la espina-. Debemos apresurarnos, hay dos chakras más que están cerca de ellos.

-¡Deben ser Sakura y Hinata-chan! –exclamó Kiba, apretando los puños.

-Así es –determinó la peliblanca, aun sin mirarlos, como si no estuvieran allí-; Haruno Sakura de Konoha y Hyuga Hinata del Clan Hyuga de Konoha…

-Si llega a ellos hay muchas probabilidades de que los perdamos… -masculló Kiyoshi, ahora mas decidido -¡Vamos, Nanimo, guíanos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

La chica asintió y envuelta en una esfera de chakra, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a avanzar velozmente por entre los arboles, mientras los otros le seguía el paso apresuradamente, abriéndose paso por las ramas y guiados por la luz que despedía el chakra de la albina. Kiba y Jiraiya se quedaron atrás; eran la retaguardia, obedeciendo las ordenes de Nanimo, quien pensaba que serian un estorbo como guardias centrales, cosa que no hacia muy feliz a ninguno de lso dos.

El chico perruno miró al sennin, que aun tenia una expresión preocupada en sus ojos, en su rostro.

-Vamos a llegar a ellos a tiempo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho.

El sennin le dedicó una mirada interrogante, mientras disminuía la velocidad a la que iba. Kiba lo imitó, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente estáticos en medio del bosque; no importaba perder de vista a los demás; el chakra de Nanimo se sentía de manera especial, de modo que era imposible perderlos de alcance.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Acaso no quieres que Naruto se libre del Kyubi? –preguntó Jiraiya, después de un rato de silencio. Kiba dio un respingo-, ¿sabes lo que significaría que Naruto fuera capturado por ellos?

-Ellos buscarían la forma de ayudarlo, ¿no? –respondió Kiba, no muy seguro de ello. Jiraiya entornó los ojos y echó un vistazo hacia donde le resto del escuadrón había desaparecido.

-Nadie ha podido controlar un biju a la perfección en los últimos cien años… -dijo el shinobi del cabello blanco, mientras Kiba apretaba poco a poco los dientes-. Sin la ayuda de "el que controla la nieve", Naruto tiene pocas esperanzas de salir andando de esta. Si capturan a esos dos, nos quedan dos opciones… Konoha es arrasada por el poder del kyubi y un nuevo sacrificio habrá de realizarse, o dictaran la sentencia de muerte de Uzumaki.

-¿¡QUE? –bramó Kiba, escandalizado. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? -, ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Si pueden –sentenció Jiraiya-, y lo harán si es necesario…

-Pero… Hinata… ella puede, puede ayudarle, ¿no es así? –volvió a interrogar, con miedo en sus palabras. Quizás Uzumaki era un imbécil, un idiota, pero sabia lo que Hyuga sentía por él y mas acertadamente, lo que él mismo sentía por Hyuga. Si Naruto moría, ella no podría soportar ese dolor, simplemente no lograría trascender esa perdida y Kiba… el no resistiría verla así…

-Puede hacerlo… pero ignora que puede…

-Pero nosotros no… -dijo un voz fría tras del Sennin y el castaño. Ambos se giraron, al mismo tiempo, para descubrir quien era. El corazón se les detuvo, al ver en la oscuridad, un par de capas negras, adornadas con nubes color rojo sangre; uno de ellos, los miró con sus indiferentes ojos rojos, que se ensombrecían bajo el flequillo negro, mientras levantaba una mano hacia ellos.

Jiraiya se preparó para atacar, mientras el odio y la sorpresa crecía en su rostro.

-Uchiha Itachi… -masculló Kiba, preparándose para atacar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿C-cuarto para dos? –preguntó el hombre de la recepción, mirando lujuriosamente a las dos voluptuosas mujeres que tenia delante. Dos hermosas rubias de largos cabellos, pechos rebosantes, cintura estrecha y caderas generosas.

Ambas vestían una especie de kimono, solo que no tenían mangas, eran escotados y la falda del mismo dejaba poco a la imaginación. La primera, más delicada (n/a: Naruta xD), usaba uno en color azul celeste y la otra, de rasgos mas andróginos pero muy bella, de color verde olivo.

-Si, onegai… -dijo la que tenia el cabello amarrado en dos coletas, haciendo un puchero con sus labios llenos y con un tono que no habría quedado mal en una película Hentai (n/a: xD). La otra trató de hacer lo mismo, pero había una mueca de asco en sus angelicales facciones.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que si, señoritas! –dijo el hombre mirando indiscretamente los pechos de Deidara y este, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo acosada, se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que su redondez destacara mas y el hombre comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Naruto casi se dobla de la risa al ver al Akatsuki tan ruborizado.

-E-eso seria grandioso… -dijo Deidara, acomodándose la corta mini falda que traía.

-Bien, ¡tomen! Es el cuarto de este pasillo siguen recto, a la derecha –dijo el hombre, entregándole a Deidara la llave, quien parecía totalmente cohibido. Jamás volvería a acosar a una mujer… JAMÁS.

-Gracias… -dijo Naruto, lanzándole un beso volado mientras se alejaba por el pasillo junto con Deidara. Una vez lejos, comenzó a reír tan bruscamente como lo hacia cuando estaba en estado normal-. ¡Eso fue fácil, dattebayo! ¿No te parece, Deidara?

-No –dijo, sonrojado, mientras Naruto continuaba bailando provocativamente-. No hagas eso… te ves demasiado… demasiado…

-¿Sexy? –preguntó, poniéndose en una pose tipo playboy.

-Puto es la palabra correcta…

-¡Agh, no seas tan amargado! –exclamó Uzumaki, apretando los dientes-, todo salió bien, mas que bien. Realmente no pensé que el "sexy no jutsu" te saliera tan bien a la primera… -y adelantándose hacia Deidara le tocó los pechos haciendo que el Akatsuki gritara como un verdadera niñita- ¡Uy, si están hasta suavecitos y todo!

-¡HENTAI! –rugió Deidara, dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara a su hermano, quien seguía riéndose pese a todo-, ¡to-tócate tus cosas tu solo! ¡Eso es acoso!

-Que aburrido eres… -dijo Naruto, dejando de reír y girando los ojos hacia un lado-. Bueno, iré a buscar algo de comer, ¿vienes?

-No, vete tu, estoy cansado y no pienso andar con una facilota como tu por allí… -respondió Deidara, pasando de largo al rubio, por el pasillo.

-Lo dices únicamente porque me veo más sexy que tu… -dijo Naruto en voz baja, riéndose entre dientes. A penas esto llegó a los oídos del Akatsuki, este se giró hacia Uzumaki, listo para darle un buen golpe, pero el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo.

-Baka… -masculló entre dientes, continuando su camino por el pasillo.

Estaba planeando su venganza hacia su supuesto hermano, cuando dobló hacia la derecha escuchó unos sollozos débiles. Al principio hizo caso omiso de ellos, pero, al acercarse, no pudo ignorarlos más porque, frente a él, acurrucada, estaba una chica de cabello rosa. El corazón se le fue a los pies, y el jutsu desapareció en una nube; caminó un poco mas, quedando a dos palmos de ella y, dudando, preguntó;

-¿Sa-Sakura…?

La chica se quedó inmóvil al reconocer aquella voz y levantando los ojos se encontró con los azules del rubio, que estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

-Dei…dara… -tartamudeó, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era todo un sueño?

Él dio dos pasos hacia ella, y Sakura, sin poder contenerse, se puso de pie de un brinco, lanzándose a sus brazos con una ansiedad insoportable. Sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, el Akatsuki la atrapó entre su pecho y la besó, sin mas prejuicios, sin resistirse.

Sakura, un poco sorprendida, le estrujó el cabello con los dedos, aferrándose desesperadamente a ese tacto que tanto deseaba, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él la apretó contra si, aun mas si es que era posible, devorándole los labios con pasión, mientras la ceñía por la cintura y la espalda; no tenía pensado dejarla escapar. La lengua húmeda del muchacho delineó sus labios con delicadeza y ella entreabrió su boca para dejarlo pasar; era una sensación intoxicante. Fue Deidara quien comenzó el beso, mas fue ella quien tuvo que ponerle un alto, separándose de su boca, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. Estaban en medio de un pasillo, de un hotel en una aldea desconocida. Definitivamente, no el mejor lugar para aquello.

Él la apretó entre sus brazos; el cuerpo de Sakura se sentía pequeño y cálido junto a él, una calidez que hacia mucho no sentía. Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, oliendo el aroma que despedía; crema de fresas y menta; dulce y valiente.

- ¡Deidara! ¡Oh, estás bien! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! –dijo la chica, aun sollozando y pasando sus manos por la espalda del muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, alejándola lentamente de sí-, pensé que estabas en Konoha…

-Es solo que acompañaba a Naruto en una misión… -dijo sin interés la kunoichi-, han pasado tantas cosas, Deidara… Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…

-Lo sé… -dijo él; ya intuía que si su estúpido hermano sabía la verdad, ella también. Después de todo, parecían ser buenos amigos-, igual, tengo mucho que explicarte. No sabes cuanto...

-Te extrañé tanto…

-Y yo a ti… -respondió él-. No sabes cuanto he pensado en ti, pero… -la soltó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, a las sienes, recordando todo lo que había sucedido-… todo, todo ha salido mal, Sakura. El Akatsuki descubrió que Sasori y yo pensábamos escapar e intentaron asesinarnos por traidores…

Ella lo miró con dolor, pues sabia lo que significaba Sasori para Ino, para Deidara…

-Entonces… es cierto –musitó la chica, bajando la vista-…Sasori, él…

-Lo sé… -gruñó el chico, apretando los puños, recordando lo que Akasuna había hecho para que él se salvara-. Yo… yo no pude hacer nada… ¡si hubiera podido…! ¡Si solo…!

-Nadie te culpa… -lo silenció Sakura, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Deidara estaban llenos de dolor- Yo sé que era tu amigo…

-Mi mejor amigo… -continuó él, desesperado y alicaído-. Es solo que… él había vivido tanto, conocía tantas cosas que yo nunca sabré. Jamás le dije lo que valía para mí, que era como un hermano…

Cerró los ojos, lleno de amargura. Alguna vez había tenido a alguien como un hermano, alguien que comprendía todo, que podía burlarse de él y con él, alguien que podía aconsejarlo y a quien podía confiarle todas sus penas. Pero ya nunca más tendría ese consuelo…

-En fin… creo que murió feliz… -finalizó, sonriendo tristemente. Sakura le pasó una mano por la mejilla, haciéndolo mirarla.

-Hey, tranquilo –le dijo con tono reconfortante-, esta bien…

Él sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera librarse de esos pensamientos.

-En fin, creo que mejor pasaré a mi habitación… cualquiera podría venir y si me reconocen estamos perdidos… -Sakura lo observó, confundida.

-¿Perdidos?

-Te explicaré adentro, amor… -respondió, abriendo la puerta con la llave y entrando a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de ella y encendió la luz, que bañó la sala de un color ambarino y, al mismo tiempo, a una persona que estaba sentada tras el pequeño escritorio tras la cama.

Ambos se quedaron completamente absortos, al verlo allí, sin un solo rasguño, con la mirada ámbar altiva, el cabello rojizo despeinado y cruzado de brazos, en actitud retadora.

-¿Quieren dejarse de cursilerías… -comenzó a decir, con su voz burlona, mientras Deidara casi caía sentado de la sorpresa, al tiempo que Sakura retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared. No podía ser posible… -y ayudarme a inventar una buena forma de encubrir mi supuesta muerte?

Deidara, totalmente incrédulo, murmuró inconscientemente su nombre;

-Sa-Sasori…

o-o-o-o-o

**Reviews? Regaños? D:**

**Se acepta de todo u.u me lo merezco.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi :D y gracias de antemano a quienes lo lean, le juro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! Besos!**

**Think Pink!**


End file.
